The Return
by seritha
Summary: What happens if Lily and James didn't die that night? My take on it. Rating might change because of violence in future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT**

**Prologue **

Dumbledore sat behind his large desk. His gaze was focused on the letter he now held in his hand.

_ Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I am sure you are quite surprised to be receiving a letter from me. It has come to my attention that you are in dire need of a new Charms teacher. As I was quite advanced in the subject I offer my services to you and Hogwarts. My husband, would love to be able to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject as well. _

_ Normally I would ask you in person, but due to certain circumstances we are unable to do so. We still have not forgiven you for what happened but we are willing to aid our former school. _

_ The only request that we make is to allow our children to attend Hogwarts. We will be in contact. Hedwig, my son's owl, is the only one able to reach us. She will return within a week to pick up your message. I suggest you refrain from trying to track her or us in any way possible. We do not hold you in such high esteem as we once did. _

_ We are more then willing to teach at the school. _

_ Sincerely,_

Lily Potter 

He reread the letter over and over again. _Was it true? Were the Potters actually alive and well?_ He thought to himself. _If so then I have a lot to atone for. _

Dumbledore sighed heavily as he began to write his reply.

Dear Mrs. Potter 

_ I was quite shocked to receive this letter from you. It was said that none of you made it out of the house that Halloween night. This news is quite a shock to an old man such as myself. _

_ I suppose this means Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin are with you as well? If that is the case then this does not surprise me in the least. I am sorry to say that I had no idea what was to come of the situation at hand. _

_ It would be an honor to have you and your husband teach at our school. It would also be a pleasure to have your children here as well. I will speak with Minerva as soon as possible about getting your quarters made up immediately. _

_ As you know, the train leaves on the first of September. I am also aware that you probably know the criteria needed for each child. If not, then I will be sending all seven letters for each year just to be sure. _

_ I hope to see you all soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Headmaster Dumbledore_

With that done he gathered the letters for each school year and proceeded to tie them together for Hedwig to take when she returned. He removed his half moon spectacles from his face and placed his face in his hands.

Professor McGonagall swept into the room. "You asked to see me?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Indeed I did. I have just received a very interesting letter," he said as he held up Lily's letter for her to read.

She quickly took the letter and scanned it over. Her eyes grew wide as she realized exactly who had sent this letter. "But aren't they dead? How can this be?"

"Apparently a lot more happened that night then we were told. Lily and James seemed to have escaped with their son and have moved out of the country. Wherever they are they have been well hidden."

"What does she mean by not trusting you?" McGonagall said in a stern voice. Lily had always been a favorite of hers. In all of her years of teaching she had never seen a student with so much potential as she had with Lily. James was always quite good at Transfiguration and he had bested Lily a few times throughout their time at Hogwarts.

"That is a matter for another time," he said sadly. "They are coming to fill the post of our Charms professor and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Severus will not be happy about that. He has wanted that position for years. He also never got along with James if my memory serves me correctly."

"It does and there is little I can do about that now. I have already accepted them at their new post. They will be bringing their children along at the start of this years term."

"I see, I shall get to work on their quarters right away," Professor McGonagall said as she left the room. She descended the stairs and turned down the hallway.

It was fifteen years ago that Voldemort had attacked the Potter residence. They thought the entire family had been killed that night. Sirius, Peter, and Remus had disappeared that night but not before the entire world knew that Peter had betrayed two of his friends. A letter had been waiting for her when she had returned home that night. It detailed the events that had more then likely occurred that night.

For the first time during that war she had spent the entire night crying. She had gotten close to the two of them and had even been there when they were married. It had really hit home for her to lose them, all of them.

Alice and Frank had been devastated. They had brought their son with them to Hogwarts the night their house was attacked. The two had come to speak with McGonagall that night about what they could do to preserve Lily and James' memory.

They had been lucky. They returned home and took their belongings and fled. No one really knew where they had went but had returned when Neville turned eleven so that he could attend Hogwarts. Alice became one of the healers that worked with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, and Frank was the professor for Ancient Runes.

No one had seemed to be the same after that. The war still raged on and Voldemort seemed to be worse then ever. It seemed as if all hope was gone. That was, until she had read Lily's letter a few minutes before. Wherever they had hidden for the last fifteen years, it seems they have decided that it was time to face destiny.

Minerva was no stranger to the prophecy, having been told by Lily in that letter. It seemed that their son, who had been attacked that night along with them, was now returning to destroy Lord Voldemort.

She could only hope that they knew what they were doing.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!!!! Alright, like Deadly Curse this one will be updated ONCE a week, only on sunday while Deadly Curse is Saturday. With Twist drawing to a close I thought what the heck here is this one. The reason these two come out slower is because I am working on them together and Deadly Curse is much lengthier . **

**But also big thanks to my beta and I have now gotten a second who will have one hell of a time going over all of The Return and Deadly Curse so cheers to you all and I do hope you enjoy this story as much as I do. It's a bit more exciting and a lot more well brutal later on. Thanks to all who read.**

**Seritha**


	2. They Live

**Chapter One: They Live**

"Ginny Weasley get out of bed this instant!" Molly Weasley shouted on the other side of her daughter's door.

Ginny groaned as she rolled out of bed. "I'm up, I'm up," she shouted back.

"Hurry up or we will miss the train."

She shook her head as she quickly changed into her clothes for the day. Ginny picked up her book that she had been reading and tossed it into the trunk. As she headed out of the room, she kicked it shut, and almost ran into her brother, Ron, as she was leaving.

Ron was a year younger then her and was just going into his sixth year. Their family was quite diverse. Her two eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, had been sorted into Gryffindor. Then came Percy, who was sorted into Ravenclaw. The twins came next, Fred and George, who were both sorted into Gryffindor. Next was Ginny, she had been sorted into Slytherin of all things. Ron, being the youngest, was then sorted into Hufflepuff.

Ginny had been made a Prefect two years ago, just like Percy, Bill, and Charlie had been. Fred and George caused too many problems to be Prefects. Ron had received his letter, becoming the last Prefect in the family.

"Hello Ron," she said brightly to her younger brother, who was starting to tower over her.

"Hello Ginny," he said brightly as the two made their way back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum," they said together.

"Good morning children," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Hurry up and eat so that we don't miss the train."

"Yes Mum," they said again. Ginny plopped down into her chair and dug into her breakfast. She couldn't wait to get back to school, she missed all of her friends.

"Where are the twins?" Ron asked.

"They are at their shop," Molly told them.

The two had saved up all the money they could earn so that they were able to open up a joke shop. Apparently business was getting really good. She had worked at their shop a few times over the summer.

"Are Bill and Charlie coming today?" Ginny asked.

Because of the war with Voldemort they had taken extra measures to ensure that their children arrived safely on the train to Hogwarts.

"Yes, they should be here any minute."

"Good morning children," Mr. Weasley said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello Dad," they said together.

"Hello Arthur," Molly said with a smile at her husband. He kissed her cheek before sitting down at the table.

"Charlie and Bill should be here any minute now," he said lightly.

"We're here," someone called from the living room.

"Bill," Ginny cried happily as she ran to hug her older brother.

"Hello firecracker," he said as he hugged Ginny.

"I think she's getting taller," Charlie said with a smile as he hugged her tightly.

"She's growing up too, into a woman. We might have to beat a few boys off of her," Bill said with a bright smile.

Ginny just smiled at her brothers. "I've missed you both."

"We've missed you too," Charlie said with a grin.

They all moved back into the kitchen.

"Hello Mum," the two boys said together.

"Hello Charlie, Bill, glad you could make it," she said with a smile as she hugged her oldest sons.

"Of course we'd make it," Charlie said indignity as he took a seat next to his father. "Hello Dad."

"Hello son, how are things in Romania?"

"Hectic as ever," he said with a shrug.

"Not as bad as the goblins. Heavens knows it's a hassle with all of these vaults being broken into," Bill said as he took his seat.

Talk continued on through the rest of breakfast until it was time to go. Bill and Charlie levitated their younger siblings trunks down the stairs. They all piled into the car that the Ministry had provided and headed to King's Cross.

Ginny was the first to pass through the barrier, her eyes scanning the crowd for her friends.

"Ginny!" A voice called. Turning she smiled at Luna.

"Luna," she said happily as she hurried over to hug her friend. "It's been ages."

"That it has," Luna said with a smile.

"Hello Ginny," Luna's mother said as she came to stand by her daughter.

"Hello Mrs. Lovegood."

"Now, Ginny, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name?" She asked with a smile.

"A thousand times," Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny! Luna!" A voice called from behind them. The three turned to see a bushy brown haired girl hurrying over to them.

"Hermione!" The two girls called together as they moved to hug their friend.

"How have you two been?" Hermione asked with a bright smile.

"Wonderful," Luna said.

"Alright, how about you?"  
"Busy," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Girls!" A new, male, voice called from behind them.

"Neville!" The girls shouted together as they tackled the youth.

"Nice to see you all too," he said with a chuckle.

"Well we haven't seen you in forever," Hermione said as she climbed off the boy.

"Speak for yourself, I got to see him all summer," Luna said with a bright smile, her blue eyes bright.

"Yes you did," Mr. Lovegood said as he approached. "Hello Neville."

"Hello sir," Neville said with a smile as he got to his feet. When he was standing he hugged Luna around the waist.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood," Mr. Weasley said as he approached. "Your brothers already put your trunk on the train," he told Ginny, who nodded her head.

"Hello Arthur," they said together.

"Have you two seen Daphne or Pansy yet?" Hermione questioned as she scanned the crowd of people.

"Not yet," they all said together as they began looking around for their two remaining friends.

"Hello all," Daphne said suddenly, making all of them jump.

"I still don't know how she does that," Hermione huffed.

"It's all practiced," Pansy said, making them jump again.

"Well knock it off."

The two girls grinned. "Well, we better get on the train or we will miss it," Daphne said.

Everyone broke off to go say goodbye to their families. Ginny and Hermione took the lead looking for a compartment to sit in. They opened one door and the two girls gasped. Inside was a small group of children. There was one boy and three females.

The girls were the first to notice them. All three had red hair and sported the same color green eyes. They all varied in age. Two of the girls smiled, the third elbowed the boy. He turned to face them. His hair was black and messy.

His green eyes met Ginny's brown ones and she felt her knees instantly go weak. She was glad that she was already holding onto the door or she might have fallen.

"Hello," Hermione said brightly, not realizing Ginny was in a staring contest with the boy.

"Hello," one of the girls said.

"You all must be new here."

"We are," another girl said. "Just transferred here actually."

"Well it's a pleasure to have you at Hogwarts. My name is Hermione Granger and this is my friend Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Samantha, this is Jessica, Danielle, and Harry," Samantha said with a smile.

Danielle, noticing that her brother was staring at the red head, smirked slightly. She knew her brother a lot better then anyone else. He never cared to look at a girl twice, claming none of them were what he was looking for. This time, however, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from this girl. She would have to speak to her sisters about this one.

"What's going on?" Pansy asked as she stuck her head in. She managed to bump Ginny, who lost eye contact with Harry. "Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hello," Danielle said.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson. This is Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Daphne Greengrass."

"I'm Jessica, these are my sisters Danielle and Samantha, and this is our brother Harry."

"Pleasure to meet all of you. If you have any questions feel free to ask us. Ginny here is Slytherin Prefect, Hermione is Ravenclaw Prefect, Neville back there is Hufflepuff Prefect, and the rest of us just aren't as smart as the others," Daphne said with a smile.

"You are too," Neville, Ginny, and Hermione said together. Making the others grin.

"Thank you," Danielle said with a smile, her eyes locking in on Ginny's. Ginny held the young girls gaze. She couldn't help but feel like the younger girl was assessing her for some reason.

"I have a quick question," Jessica said suddenly.

"Alright," Pansy said. "You three can go get us a compartment."

"Sure thing slave driver," Daphne said with a mock salute and dodged Pansy's hit. The three headed on, their laughter floating back to the others.

Harry watched with interest as his oldest sister was assessing the red head.

"Our parents went to Hogwarts. They said the houses were quite diverse and divided, but yet you six seem to get along quite well for not being in the same houses."

Hermione smiled. "That is because we are going against the 'code'." She told them as she rolled her eyes. "We rebelled against what our houses wanted."

"See Daphne, Ginny, and I are all in Slytherin house. Ginny met Hermione in the library one night and it kind of went from there. Neville met Daphne in Herbology. Then Luna we met through Hermione, they are both in Ravenclaw."

"Oh," Jessica said.

"So you are all going against code? Where is your Gryffindor?" Danielle asked suddenly, still holding Ginny's gaze.

"We haven't found one that we like yet," Ginny said, speaking for the first time. "A lot of them don't like to associate with Slytherin, they think we are all evil."

"That's because half of them are Death Eaters in training," Pansy snapped. "Stupid idiots give our house a bad name. Ambition is not what makes someone evil."

"That's true, but it is what you do with that ambition that defines you," Harry said, drawing all their attention.

"What's your last name?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Potter. I'm Harry Potter, Jessica Potter, Danielle Potter, and Samantha Potter."

"Potter?" The three of them questioned.

"We aren't dead, nor have we ever been, at least not to my knowledge," Harry said with a shrug.

"You must excuse my thickheaded brother over there, he likes to play stupid sometimes," Danielle said as she shot her brother a look the rest of them couldn't decipher. He just smiled and turned to look out the window. "Our parents fled that night to avoid being killed."

"I see," Ginny said, her eyes traveling over to Harry.

"It was nice meeting you," Hermione said. "We're here to help if you need us."

"Thanks," the three girls said together. Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione left to head back to their compartment. Ginny dropped into the seat by the window and turned her full attention to gazing outside.

"What's up Ginny," Neville asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Liar," they all said together.

"You remember those dreams I was having?" She asked quietly, not turning to face them.

"The ones where that figure helped you?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

"What about them?" Pansy asked.

"His eyes, they were the same green as…as Harry's are," she finished.

The friends all exchanged looks. From the beginning Ginny had shown no interested in the male population at the school. She was revered to be the best looking girl in their year but she refused any boy who asked her out. They had asked her time and time again why she refused them and her only response was that they weren't what she was looking for. It came as a shock that she was showing interest in Harry.

"I see," Daphne said.

* * *

**A/N: And the story begins! There is a bit more to come and a lot of things to cover in the upcoming chapter but I am balancing Deadly Curse with this as well so thats why I have once a week updates.**

**Alright a little information to help keep you from being confused. Danielle is in sixth year, I believe Jessica is fourth, and Samantha is in third. Just so no one gets confused about how old each of them are. **

**I hope everyone has a great day considering its the SUPER BOWL! I still think that the Patriots should have gone but sadly they aren't so I am cheering for Chicago to beat some sense into those Colts! No offense to the Colts, my younger sister thinks they will win since they have to be good to beat the Patriots, but they aren't perfect soo anyway I just cant wait to see who wins. Good luck to both teams and here is an update to appease all of you. **

**I'm surprised I got seven reviews just for that short prologue! I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter or the story! **

**Also big thanks to my friend Jenn who was the inspiration for the entire story. Thanks again and I hope you all enjoy the story!! Much love!**

**Seritha**


	3. Sorted

**Chapter Two: Sorted**

The students all filed into the hall, taking their seats among their respected tables.

"Well if it isn't the Ice Queen and her little ice princesses," Malfoy sneered from his seat between Crabbe and Goyle.

"If it isn't the ferret," Pansy said. "So Crabbe, is Malfoy as good a lover as all the guys say?"

"What?" The three snapped.

The three girls burst out laughing, causing the rest of their house mates to follow suit. Most of the Slytherin house had been divided between Draco and Ginny.

"Settle down, settle down," Dumbledore said. The hall quieted down as the sorting began. When it was finished he stood again. "Now, I am happy to introduce our two new professors. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Mr. James Potter."  
Frank, Alice, and Snape's heads all snapped up as their gaze fell on the Great Hall doors.

"Also, our new Charms professor is Mrs. Lily Potter."

Alice was halfway out of her seat, watching as the door opened to reveal Lily and James Potter. They smiled wide as they saw two of their old friends.

"Lily!" Alice said as she moved from her seat at the head table to where Lily was standing.

"Alice!" Lily said happily as she went to hug her friend.

"It's been too long."

"It has, it has."

"Hello Alice," James said as he hugged Alice.

"Hello James."

"Hello Lily, James," Frank said as he swept Lily into a tight hug, lifting her off her feet. This caused a bit of laughter to rise up from the watching students.

Ginny watched the whole exchange. Everyone knew the story of the Potters but no one knew they were still alive.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore," Lily said. Ginny was a bit shocked at how cold the woman's eyes had become when she looked up at the Headmaster. Dumbledore flinched slightly, making Ginny curious as to why he was acting like this.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter."

"We'd like to introduce you to our children," Lily said in the same cold voice. "Our oldest child, our son, Harry Potter."

Harry walked into the hall, gaining a few gasps from the female students. All of the females and a few males turned their attention towards him. He held his head up high, his eyes scanning the Great Hall. She was a bit surprised when his eyes landed on hers. She felt a chill run down her spine.

The look in his eyes was unnerving but also thrilling at the same time. A small smile crept across his face. Neither of them were aware of the knowing look James shot her or Lily's pleased smile.

"Our daughters, Danielle, Jessica, and Samantha," Lily said brightly as she gave her son a brilliant smile. Danielle, Jessica, and Samantha all entered the Great Hall. The entire school turned to look at the girls. They all walked proudly up to their parents, their eyes never straying to look anywhere else.

"It is a pleasure to have you children here with us," Dumbledore said. Ginny noticed that the twinkle in his eyes had dimmed considerably.

"We are pleased to be here," Harry said curtly with a stiff bow.

Lily rested a hand on her son's shoulder. "This is Alice and Frank Longbottom. You remember your father and I mentioning them to you," she said to her son.

Harry smiled warmly at the couple as he shook their hands. "It's an honor to meet you two. My parents have told me wonderful things about you. Also, your son is a very nice young man. I met him on the train, he and his friends offered to help us if we needed it."

Neville blushed from his seat and his parents were beaming. "Well I am glad that you have met our son," Alice said.

"You've grown quite a bit," Frank said. "Take after your dad in looks but you've got your mother's eyes, all of you do."

James grinned. "I was quite disappointed to see all my children had Lily's eyes but they are stunning."

"Well your son has _your_ hair so I don't see why you complain," Lily said with a grin of her own.

"If I might interrupt," Professor McGonagall said quietly.

"Hello Professor," Lily and James said together. Lily moved to hug the older woman, who hugged her back.

"I suppose our children need to be sorted?"

"Yes, they do."

"Alright, Samantha," Lily said as she pushed her youngest daughter to the chair.

Samantha sat down and the hat was placed atop her head. "GRYFFINDOR," it shouted after a moment.

The Gryffindor table burst into applause. Samantha gave a shy smile as she made her way to the table. Jessica went next. She smiled happily when the hat called out Gryffindor as well. Danielle sat down on the stool, her eyes finally finding Ginny's. She gave the older girl a secretive smile, one that Ginny raised her eyebrow at. It came as no surprise that the hat shouted Gryffindor as well.

Lily and James were positively beaming. The two were Gryffindors themselves when they were in school. They also had been Head Boy and Head Girl. Harry was the last to be sorted.

_Well, hello Mr. Potter._

_Hello_, Harry replied.

_You are quite a character. I've only met one other like you._

_What do you mean?_

_One that isn't yet whole. The other was quite difficult to place. I see… I have made a few minor mistakes in some of the placement of some students. _

_My parents said that you never make a mistake._

_Mistakes happen. I am not perfect. I know exactly where to place you. You are a Potter and as such you belong to your house._

_Gryffindor_, Harry replied with a sigh.

_Do you not wish to be placed there?_

_I do not know where else to be placed._

_I see…you will do well no matter where I place you. You shall remain in Gryffindor with your family. _"GRYFFINDOR," the house yelled.

No one seemed shocked by this. Ginny yawned and leaned back against the beam that was behind her seat. Her eyes followed his progress to his seat by his sister Danielle. Ginny turned to start talking to Pansy.

Lily, who had been watching the strange interaction between her son and this red head, turned to look at her better. They had taken their seats up at the head table giving Lily free viewing range of the Great Hall.

Her eyes landed on where Ginny was sitting. The young girl was leaning over talking to a black haired girl beside her. She was a Slytherin. From the looks some of her fellow housemates were shooting her she had a suspicion that the girl wasn't close with them. The two girls beside her talked happily to the young red head.

She watched as her son and the girl traded looks again, this time Harry looking away first. Lily gently rested a hand on James' arm. He turned to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Look at Harry," she whispered to him.

James looked in the direction of where his only son sat. He was startled when he saw Harry eyeing the redheaded Slytherin on the other side of the Great Hall. "But he has never showed any interest in _any_ female," James said shocked. "I thought he was gay."

"James!" Lily snapped at her husband.

"What? Oh come on Lils you were thinking the same thing. Harry's kissed a couple of girls so what? He still never had a girlfriend, I just thought maybe he was gay."

"Well he isn't," Lily said lightly, still glaring at her husband.

"I can see that," James muttered as he kissed his wife's forehead. "I should have known it would be a redhead."

"You Potters and your redheads," Lily said with a bright smile. "Interesting choice she is though."

"Danielle looked her over yet?"

Lily looked towards her oldest daughter. Danielle was a seer. Her visions weren't frequent but she also knew a lot more then what she ever let on. She was a great judge of character and had saved them a few times. Danielle looked up at her mother, as if she had sensed her watching. The young girl nodded her head and returned to talking to Jessica.

"She has."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," James said with a smile.

Lily smiled. "Sometimes I worry about Harry. I am not sure what is going to happen soon."

"He'll be fine love," James said quietly as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Hey Ginny," Daphne called. Ginny stopped walking and turned to look at her friend. The welcoming feast had ended about an hour ago and she was now roaming around the halls. Being Prefect had some perks to it. She could always claim she was out looking for students while she was out thinking.

"Hey Daph, what are you doing out here?"

"I was wondering where one of my best friends had gone off to. What's bugging you?"  
"I don't know. I just keep having this bad feeling something bad is about to happen but then I have this feeling that something great is supposed to happen as well."

"Conflicting," she said quietly. "It could just mean that something bad will happen but something great is going to follow."

"Maybe," Ginny said with a sigh. She moved to lean out of one of the windows, gazing out onto the grounds below. "I just hope that it comes swiftly."

"We all do. Are you coming back to the common room?"

"I'll be there in a little bit," she replied quietly.

"Don't think too long Ginny. You can't stop what is going to happen, you know that. Just be happy that it hasn't happened yet."

"I know Daph, but you know me."

"You brood too much. You also take everything in strides. Don't stay out too long."

"I won't," Ginny told her friend, who headed down the halls.

Ginny continued to gaze out of the window, her red hair being ruffled by the wind that was blowing. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. No matter how many times she tried to get her dreams out of her mind it never happened.

For the past year she woke to the same dream. It was dark, it was too dark. She could hear noises in the distance. Screaming and the anguished cries in the distance. Then there was the cold. The bone chilling cold that made her shiver uncontrollably. Next the door would squeal open, revealing four large figures.

She could never make out what they said but she could tell by the tone that they were hateful, spiteful, and cutting. No matter how hard she tried she would open her mouth to say things back to them. They would laugh, a cold, cruel laugh before the pain started. It usually started on her face. Two sharp blows on either side of her face. Then the pain would be in her hands and knees from when she impacted on the cold stones below her.

Someone would kick her in the middle of her back, causing her to cry out. They would continue, the pain always seemed endless. The pain only increased and it seemed to take longer before she could wake up. Then, the dreams began to change. When the four men would enter they only managed to knock her down before her cell door would burst off its hinges.

It would shatter into a thousand pieces, the wood chunks hitting her captors, but never touching her. They would cry out in outrage but they could never top the screams that filled the halls of the others who were being tortured. She would turn to look at who stood in the doorway.

The light filtering in behind him cast too many shadows to distinguish what he looked like. The only thing she could see was his piercing green eyes. When she met his gaze she could see the colors shift, until the only thing she could see was love within their depths.

_Love,_ she sneered. _Who could possibly love a blood traitor like me? _Ginny huffed as she pushed away from the window. She didn't really pay attention to where she was going and she really didn't care.

_But he is there, he's always there. His magic would never harm me. Each time he would look at me his eyes would be filled with love, not the anger that they held against my captors. _

_Who is he? Why does he plague me so? Will I never _feel_ complete? _Ginny thought to herself as she continued down the now deserted corridors of Hogwarts castle. Everyone would be in their common rooms catching up with old friends and making new ones. Ginny just couldn't bring herself to do that. Half the Slytherin house would taunt and tease her. Malfoy would sneer and say crude, vulgar comments about her. The other half would defend her but they would quickly quiet down.

Most of the house had a problem with her 'friends.' Slytherins didn't always get along with their fellow housemates. She was good friends with a few Gryffindors, which made them mad. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Katie Bell, and the Creevy brothers were close friends of hers. They didn't have a big problem with her being friends with Ravenclaws or a few Hufflepuffs.

Ginny stopped by a set of doors. She pushed them open and stepped out onto the balcony. She had found this during her second year and came here often to think. With a loud sigh she leaned against the railing. Her gaze focused off into the distance.

In her dreams he would smile at her before turning to her captors once more. Their wands were drawn, aimed at him. Her screams echoed around the room as she tried helplessly to keep them from attacking her savior. It did nothing, they couldn't hear her pathetic cries. She would watch as one by one they fell to the ground. He would rush to her, wrapping her in his arms.

She would hold him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. The tears would start then.

'I'm so sorry I didn't make it sooner,' he would tell her.

'It doesn't matter, you're here now,' she would whisper back to him. 'That's all that matters now.'

'I love you so much. I couldn't bear the thought of you ever being gone,' he would say in a broken voice that made her cling tighter to him.

'Don't think of it. It's not going to happen,' she said fervently. 'Don't ever think it will.'

He would nod his head and start to get up. She would take his offered hand but when she tried to get up she found she couldn't. Having spent weeks being beaten and having little to no food had taken its toll on her body. She was too weak to move. The tears would stream down her face faster.

'Go,' she would plead with him.

'I won't go unless you come with me,' he said back defiantly.

'You'll never make it out of here alive if you stay here with me,' she said through her tears.

'I won't leave you. I won't leave you in this place. Not now, not ever.'

'I'll only slow you down. I won't see you die because you had to look after me.'

'I would rather die at your side then die leaving you.'

'I won't see you die. Go, now, before they come,' she begged.

'I won't do it. I won't leave you.'

He would bend down and pick her up. She would manage to hold herself up for the most part so that he wouldn't have to carry all of her weight. He would hand her wand to her, which she held up with shaky arms.

They exited the cell, heading past the cells where the screams could be heard. This wasn't the time, they couldn't do anything for them yet. It hurt both of them to walk away from those that were being hurt but they had no choice.

'I see you've found her,' a voice sneered from behind.

The two turned to see Draco Malfoy.

"Hello?" A voice called softly from behind her.

Ginny jumped, spinning to come face-to-face with Lily Potter. She couldn't stop the yelp that escaped her throat from being startled. The older woman's eyes danced with laughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said softly. "I'm Lily Potter by the way."

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny said softly as she shook the woman's hand. She was surprised at how small the woman really was. _She seemed a lot bigger earlier_, she thought to herself.

"I see you're Slytherin Prefect. Correct me if I am wrong but aren't you Arthur and Molly's daughter?"

"I am."

"Ah, I met your mother a few times, she's a very nice woman."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you."

"She always said she wanted a big family, I just didn't realize she would have seven children."

Ginny laughed. "I don't think my parents thought that either. I think Ron was the biggest surprise next to when Percy was born."

Lily smiled. "I know how that is. I had no idea I was pregnant with Danielle. It came as quite a shock to us when we found out."

Ginny could only smile.

"What are you doing out here by the way? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"I should be but I just wasn't in the talking mood, so I came out here to think."

"May I inquire as to what you were thinking about?"

Ginny dropped her gaze for a moment. _Should I tell her? _

_**What could it hurt? She seems like a nice person.**_

_I suppose…_

_**Either you do it or you don't do it. She isn't going to force you to tell her.**_

Ginny sighed and looked up again. "I've been having some strange dreams for a while and they have only gotten weirder as the days go on."

"I know how that is," Lily said as she moved to stand by the railing. After a moment Ginny followed as well. "I used to have nightmares just before Harry was born. I couldn't ever tell what they meant. That was until Halloween night came."

Ginny looked up shocked. She was a bit surprised by this information. "You mean…"

"Yes, in a way I knew that something was going to happen that night. I guess it helped to make me cautious that night. It saved my life."

"What happened?" Ginny asked quietly.

Lily smiled at the girl.

* * *

**A/N: As was stated by jade, who seems to get a thrill out of annoying me on every bloody detail! Danielle is in sixth year hence she was born before the attack, meaning that no one knew about her, in other words Lily and James kept it a secret! I'll explain more in the story MUCH later on but right now I think that should be addressed. Also he wants to point out that it is gentically impossible for Ginny and Ron to be regular like they are in the original but i kindly pointed out that in fact they are not! Ginny being taller with no freckles and Ron well he is a bit shorter but still pretty tall but I mean honestly Jade its a STORY hence meaning i can minuplate my characters how I please so hahahaha 'sticks tongue out'**

**Ok sorry for scaring my reviewers hehe well here is the next chapter and it gets better as the story progresses but I have been taking a break from writing so I hope to get back to that very soon. Much love to all my reviewers and readers and to my two betas who are helping me out.**

**Seritha**


	4. Dreams

**Chapter Three: Dreams**

"When I first married James we were quite happy together. I only wish he had grown up sooner. It started about the time that I started to get sick and before I knew I was having Harry. The dreams were so real, I could feel everything like I was actually touching it. I would be sitting with James in our living room.

"Harry had just been put down to sleep that night. So we were enjoying some quiet time watching television. Then I would hear the alarms going off. Someone had entered the wards that was possibly dangerous. We would get to our feet, wands drawn. James would rush to the window.

"'He's found us,' he would say to me. 'Go and take Harry.' I would scream my defiance at him, saying I would never leave him as long as I was still breathing. He would just look at me, pleading with me to take Harry and run. No matter what he would always say that we should live even if he couldn't.

"The door would blast off and throw both of us back. James would scramble to his feet and try to protect me. Then I'd have to watch as he was killed right before my eyes. I would cry his name out and then run to where Harry would be sleeping. Voldemort would follow me. I begged for him to spare his life but of course that never happened.

"After I found out that Harry was going to be born I decided to take my dreams seriously. So we set up new spells that would transport us immediately out of the house and we would have shadows to take our place. We were transported straight to Remus and Sirius' flat. We told them what happened and how Peter betrayed us. James, Sirius, and Remus wanted to go kill him immediately but I told them we had to wait.

"So we all left, together. We headed out of the country and we kept Harry out of school. It wasn't easy to hide from the world but we did it."

"What made you come back?"  
"Destiny," she said quietly. "So tell me about your dreams."

After taking a deep breath she launched into the description of what she had been dreaming. How the mysterious figure would come to rescue her. She told her how every time she would wake just as Malfoy found them.

"I don't know who he is either. It's been driving me insane since he walked into my head. But there is something else there…"

"Like what?" Lily asked quietly, her gaze still focused off into the distance.

"It's like when he is there…I feel…I don't know…complete is the best way I can put it. When I wake up it feels like a part of me is missing. I want to find him, I want to know who he is, and why he makes me feel so complete."

Lily turned to smile at the younger girl. Her description was about the same as what her son would complain about. While she would never reveal this to either of them she had a suspicion that they were really meant for each other. Something about her stood out to Lily. There was something more there, behind the girl's chocolate brown eyes.

"You'll find him. It was meant to happen."

"I know," she said in a quiet voice. "I just don't like to wait."

"No one does but it's the way the world works."

Ginny nodded her head. She gazed out in the distance, watching as the moon began to come up. The two stood there in a peaceful silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

_I wonder if she is the reason that Danielle insisted that we come back._

_**It's possible. She could know something that we don't.**_

_I'll have to asked her later. What will Harry think when he realizes that she is the one he's been searching for. The one he has been trying to find._

_**You won't know until they make the connection themselves. **_

_I wonder why Danielle didn't tell me. She obviously had some idea about it._

_**Maybe she was just waiting until the right time to say it.**_

_Probably._

Lily sighed quietly and closed her eyes.

Ginny was lost in her own thoughts not far from where Lily's were.

_Those eyes. His eyes. They haunt me._

_**Because they hold the key to who you are. To make you complete.**_

_When did my conscious start to sound like Hermione?_

_**When you started listening to her.**_

_Oh wonderful, now I have to listen to her _inside_ my head as well._

_**Be thankful you have friends to help you.**_

_I know but I _want _him. I want to see that love in his eyes. I want to have him hold me, protect me. I don't want to feel like I am only a shadow of what I could be. _

_**Then wait. He will come.**_

_But how long must I wait? I'm seventeen! I don't think I can stand to wait forever. All my life I have felt as if I have never been _me_. Like something was missing and I needed to find it. Every boy that would approach me, the ones that would kiss me, I didn't like it. They weren't _him_ they weren't my other half. These dreams. These dreams that are burned into my mind, I want to finally be at peace!_

_**There is nothing you can do but bid your time. Fate has everything planned.**_

_What if it's wrong? What if he is already gone? Then what? I live as nothing?_

_**He is still alive. You know he is. **_

Ginny grumbled unhappily gaining Lily's attention. "My conscious sounds like one of my best friends."

Lily laughed quietly. "I know how that feels. My husband and his friends say I am the voice of theirs as well. Probably because I spent seven years trying to get them to behave."

Ginny smiled.

"Well, we better get inside. Thankfully today is a Friday so school starts on Monday. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," Ginny said as she shook the woman's hand and headed off towards her common room. She felt a little bit better about the day but not really. She was still uneasy about Harry. On the train, it had been something else.

"You'll find him," a voice said from behind her.

Ginny jumped and spun, wand drawn, to face the person behind her. She wasn't really surprised to be looking at Danielle. The young girl had a slight smile on her face, her green eyes dancing merrily.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny questioned.

"You'll find him. The one you've been waiting for."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm a seer that's why. He's waiting for you, needing you as much as you need him."

"So then you know who he is."

"Of course I do but it's not my place to tell you. That is something you will have to learn on your own."

Ginny sighed. "Oh goody, more waiting for me to do."

"It won't be long now."

"Thanks," she said as she turned to head off to her own common room. Ginny shook her head. _That Potter family is just plain odd,_ she thought to herself as she entered the common room.

She knew something was wrong the second she entered the room. Draco stood in front of her, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him on either side. They all had their wands out.

"Nice of you to join us," Draco sneered.

"What did you do to Pansy and Daphne?" She demanded, glad that she already had her hand in her pocket.

"Nothing, yet."

"Where are they?"  
"Oh just hanging around."

Ginny looked up and saw them both stuck to the ceiling. They had silencing charms on them but she could tell that Pansy was saying some very obscene things towards Draco.

"Let me guess they hit you from behind?" Ginny asked them.

Both girls nodded their heads fiercely, glaring at the boys on the ground.

"It figures. Draco you are too scared to do anything face-to-face with someone. How pathetic."

"Shut up you blood traitor. You have no idea about anything," Draco sneered.

"Oh like you? Does your precious master really condone hitting your opponent in the back? How would he like to know that one of his Death Eaters can't even face their enemy? You pathetic excuse of a wizard."

"Take that back!" He screamed.

"Do it Draco. Hex me. I'm Head Girl and if you hex me you will regret it. Do it and see how you will pay for your mistake!" She snarled her brown eyes fierce.

His arm started to shake as he glared at her. Slowly he lowered his arm.

"That's right you filthy ferret. I'll make you regret _ever_ touching my friends you ugly bastard."

Ginny lifted her wand and cast a few spells that allowed her friends to come down from the ceiling. "Come on, you two are staying in my suite from now on. This place is just too full of arrogant, selfish purebloods."

Daphne and Pansy glared at the boys but followed her out of the common room. They headed down the halls till they reached where the Head Girl and Head Boys room where.

"I still can't believe he won't pick a Head Boy," Pansy said as she sat down on the couch.

"It doesn't really matter to me," Ginny said as she sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Watch the next thing you know its Seamus or Dean from Gryffindor," Daphne said with a snicker as she dropped into another seat.

"You know he is just waiting to get at you Ginny. He's been after you since you kneed him during our second year," Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't care. That slimy jerk is going to get it when he crosses me again. Besides he is just mad because the three of us have been able to keep half of the house from becoming Death Eaters."

"Why would anyone want to serve that half-blood anyway?" Daphne questioned. "I mean, he is killing off his own kind and people think he is some big shot pureblood."

"Salazar Slytherin would be quite ashamed to see what his blood line has become," Ginny said with a groan. "Ever going to tell them that you're a descendent Pansy?"

"Are you crazy Ginny? Do you have any idea what that would do? I don't want anyone saying I am related to that filth!"

"What's wrong with half-bloods?" A new voice said making all three girls jump.

Ginny almost ran from the room when she saw who was standing there. Harry Potter was leaning against the wall that lead up to the Head Boys room.

"Nothing is," Ginny said as she finally regained her composure enough to speak. His eyes were focused on her.

"You three make it seem that way."

"No, we don't," she said with a dangerous edge to her voice. "We are tired of having to listen to them praise a man who is a half blood himself. Look in the history books. Hitler, they think that he was Jewish as well but he tried to purify the world (A/N: Just something I heard so don't hold me to it!). That's what Voldemort is doing. He's giving the rest of us a bad name as purebloods and it doesn't help that half our house is just like him."

"So you aren't supporters?"

"No," all three of them yelled fiercely.

"I would never want to do that. Most of our friends are half blood themselves or even muggle born. It doesn't matter what your heritage is but what you do with your abilities," Daphne growled.

His eyes didn't stray from Ginny's as Daphne spoke. "That's true. So why doesn't everyone believe that?"

"Because everyone is raised differently," Pansy said. "My parents told me what I was. How would you like to know you were a cast off of a line that became so impure that you could barely stand to look at yourself? Knowing that you were part of a great line of witches and wizards that deteriorated into this monster. Do you think I _want_ him to know that I am a pureblood heir to Slytherin? I'd rather die."

"Are their any other heirs in the school?"

"Yes," the three said together.

"Oh?" He questioned. The longer he looked at her the harder Ginny found it to look away. His gaze was drawing her in. There was something so familiar yet so different in his gaze that it made her want to know what it really meant.

"Our friend, Luna Lovegood, she's the heir to Ravenclaw," Ginny said lightly.

"Susan Bones, she's heir to Hufflepuff," Pansy put in.

Daphne was glancing back and forth between Ginny and Harry. She had never seen so much magical energy flowing between two people. It was also a shock to see Ginny so entranced by someone.

"How did you figure that out?"  
"They told us," Daphne said. "Susan was scared and she wanted our help. She may not be a part of our immediate group but we still keep a close eye on her. If Voldemort ever realized that there were three heirs of the four founders it could mean horrible problems."

"So the only thing you are missing is the heir to Gryffindor then," he said quietly. Harry was having a bit of difficulty with the conversation that was taking place. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Ginny.

"Why? Do you really think the four founders heirs are really going to make a difference?" Ginny asked.

"It could."

"Are you the new Head Boy or something?" Pansy finally asked.

"Yes, Dumbledore approached me after dinner and offered. I think my parents flipped out when they heard that I could be Head Boy. They were both Heads when they were in school."

"Well, I hate to say this but my friends will be staying here for a while. I don't trust anyone down in the common room," Ginny said. "They are going to share my room, thought I'd give you a heads up that you'll have three girls in here."

He just nodded before turning to head up to his room. Once he was out of sight she collapsed back against the seat, her eyes shut. Daphne and Pansy watched on with a mixture of worry and awe.

"I'm going to bed," she finally declared as she headed up to her room. The girls watched her leave and shook their heads.

"So when do you think they will figure it out?" Pansy asked after about five minutes.

"I'd give it a couple of months. You know how Ginny is when it comes to guys. She's probably trying to figure out why she can't stop staring at him," Daphne said with a laugh. "Did you feel that magic?"

"Yes, I've never seen anything like it before," Pansy said with a shake of her head. "They would definitely make a very cute couple."

"If only they thought so."

"They'll figure it out eventually. Ginny's pretty smart you know."

"That may be true, but she doesn't have much experience with guys. Let's hope she can put it all together."

Daphne laughed. "I'm curious to know what his sister thinks. Did you see the way she was looking Ginny over? I swear I think the girl was evaluating her."

"Maybe, I thought it was a bit odd to be honest."

"Agreed. Now how to get Potter and Weasley together. I say we get our group in on it."

"Perfect Daph, this will be oh so much fun."

"Let's just hope she doesn't hex us into oblivion for this."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Alright Danielle, tell me," Lily said. She was still leaning on the railing, Danielle stood just behind her.

"What would you like to know Mum?"

"Why you were so insistent on making us return here? Especially now of all times."

"To be honest I just wanted to see him happy. I think the longer they were apart the worse they got," Danielle admitted quietly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? I can see it in her eyes. There is a void in her soul that isn't quite filled yet. If I had known you knew where she was at I would have left a long time ago."

"The time wasn't right. Voldemort knows Mum. It won't be long before he realizes that the four heirs are here. Not to mention that the prophecy states that Harry and his 'other half' will destroy him. If he had found Ginny before they were ready we would have no hope of winning."

"So what exactly are you telling me?"

"That we should expect some attacks from Voldemort and his pet Death Eaters. Also that Ginny and Harry _have_ to get together on their _own_ time. No one can hint, or try to push them together. It doesn't work that way."

Lily turned to face her oldest daughter. She was still amazed at how much Danielle looked like her but she was happy with it. "What did you see?"

"A lot of things. Some may come true some might not. I've basically seen three paths. One is that Voldemort will kill all living heirs to all four lines and take complete control. Two is that Harry and Ginny will find the truth on their own time and they will be able to bring down Voldemort and finally have peace. Three is that it's a stalemate. Harry and Ginny are forced but they aren't content, yet. Voldemort manages to get two of the four heirs. It's a stand still until one side takes the lead."

Lily sighed heavily. "Seems like we have a long year ahead of us."

"Don't we always Mum?"

"That we do Danielle, that we do," Lily said as she opened her arms to her daughter. Danielle smiled and moved into her mother's embrace. There were times when Danielle seemed older then what she really was but this was not one of those times.

"So what is the plan for this year?" Harry asked suddenly. He had managed to slip out of his dorm room to come searching for his mother and sister. He knew he would be able to find them together.

"A lot," the two said simply.

"I take it Danielle has said I am not allowed to know?"

"I did. It would have bad consequences if I were to tell you the truth. Just be content that you don't have to see multiple visions all the time," Danielle told him.

"Of course," he said with a shrug. "So tell me Mum, why are we here of all places?"

"That's not really something I can share either son, sorry."

"Why must I always be the one shrouded in darkness?"

"Because you are the deciding factor for the outcome of this war," Danielle said. "If you weren't then we could tell you but we can't do that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you know I am now living with three girls?"  
"I thought there was only one Head Girl?" Lily said confused.

"Well there is. Ginny Weasley is the Head Girl. Her friends…Daphne and Pansy, if I have their names correctly, came to stay with her. Apparently there are some problems with the wannabe Death Eaters. It seems that Ginny has managed to segregate her entire house."

"Oh I bet old Snivellus just loves that," James said as he appeared beside his son.

"Looks like the old man can't keep his little Death Eaters in control. Of course he is one himself so I don't see it as much of a surprise."

"That is no way to talk about a Professor and James you are teaching our son bad habits."

"I am doing no such thing," James said. "I am only telling him about the old grouch that we went to school with."

"If you, Sirius, and Remus had left him alone we wouldn't have to worry about it," Lily snapped but her eyes danced merrily.

"Well if he wasn't so hung up on himself we wouldn't have to. Besides he was always jealous that I married you instead of him marrying you."

"Ew!" Their two children said together.

"I am so glad you married Dad Mum," Danielle said. She shivered involuntarily. "Gross."

"I don't think I want to know," Lily said to her daughter.

"Me either," James said with a look of disgust on his face. "Alright you two off to bed and we will take care of the Slytherin common room in the morning."

"Night Mum," Danielle said as she hugged her mother tightly again.

"Night dear," Lily said as she kissed the top of her daughters head.

"Night Dad," Danielle said as she threw herself into her father's arms.

He easily lifted her up and spun her, making her laugh happily. She was about as small as her mother so it was easy for James _and_ Harry to lift either woman up. "Night my princess," James said as he kissed her forehead.

"Night Mum," Harry said as he hugged Lily.

"Night Harry, sleep well."

"I'll try," he said with a grin. "Night Dad."

"Night son," James said as he hugged his son.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes I know late update and all of that wonderful stuff but hey at least I got to update! I hope you all are enjoying this story, it gets better I promise. So read and review.**

**Seritha**


	5. Potter and Weasley

**Chapter Four: Potter and Weasley**

"Wakey, wakey!" Daphne said as she tossed her best friend from her bed. Ginny hit the ground with a loud '_thunk'_.

"Daphne!" Ginny cried as she tore off after her friend. She chased her friend around the common room. Pansy was sitting in one of the chairs, watching the events unfold with a smile.

"Nice to see you are awake," Pansy said with a grin.

"Yes well Daphne here decided to throw me onto the ground! I'll get you for that."

"You have to catch me first," Daphne taunted from the other side of the couch.

Ginny glared at her friend. She didn't realize that Harry was coming down the stairs, trying to figure out what all the noise was about.

"What was the point of throwing me out of the bed?"

"Because it was fun."

Ginny pounced. She managed to grab her friend's arm and they both hit the ground.

"Ginny!" Daphne moaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

Ginny got to her knees, grinning when Daphne realized she had managed to grab a pillow and used it to break her fall. "You deserved that."

"If I get a concussion I will so make you pay."

"Same goes for you my dear friend. Throwing me out of bed is _not_ nice."

"What's going on in here?" Harry asked, gaining the attention of all three girls. Ginny and Daphne got to their feet.

"Ginny here was mad because Daphne tossed her out of her bed to wake her up. So Ginny tried to get her back. Now Daphne is mad because Ginny caught her and made her hit her head while Ginny managed to keep from hurting herself in the process," Pansy told him. "It's normal."

"I see, you act like Jessica and Samantha," he said with a shake of his head. He smiled though when he realized that Ginny was the only one in her pajamas. Ginny seemed to realize that too as she blushed red. She smacked her friend in the back of the head, making her fall forward onto the couch before she sprinted off to her room.

Daphne laughed as she watched her friend run off. "Get a good look?" She questioned Harry.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. He just smiled at her and headed for the door. "I did in fact," he called over his shoulder as he left.

Pansy and Daphne were grinning from ear-to-ear. "I think someone's got an eye on our little Ginny!"

"Who would that be?" Luna asked as she came waltzing into the room.

"Why the new Head Boy of course," Pansy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what trick did our dear Daphne use to get her down here in her pajamas?" Hermione asked as she appeared behind Luna.

"I tossed her out of bed. So she chased me. He did enjoy his look though," Daphne said with a smug grin.

"You aren't trying to set them up are you?" Neville asked as he appeared.

"No," they said together. "Just having a bit of fun is all."

"So how long till one of them catches the other in the shower?" Luna asked.

"Luna!" Hermione said with a scowl but her eyes were laughing.

"I'd give it two weeks," Neville said. "With as good looking as Ginny is and with her luck it will happen within a matter of weeks. The bathrooms are conjoined; it's bound to happen soon enough."

Luna smiled up at her boyfriend. "That's true," she said. "I agree with Neville on this one.

"To bad we will be moving out soon," Daphne said wistfully. "I wouldn't mind catching him without a towel on."

"I'm so glad you are all fawning over the new Head Boy," Ginny said as she came into the room. Since it was the weekend she could wear her casual clothes. She had a pair of tight jeans on with a black shirt.

"Oh come on Ginny, he is absolutely stunning," Hermione chided. "There is no way anyone would _not_ want to look at _him_."

"What I wouldn't give to have _him_ attached to my arm," Pansy said with a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on you dreamers lets get down to breakfast."

"Anything you say captain!" They all said together as they headed down to the Great Hall.

They all split up as they entered the hall, moving to their respective tables. Ginny took her usual seat and loaded her plate with food. As she began eating she let her eyes drift over the Great Hall. People were laughing and talking amongst themselves. Up at the Teacher's table she watched them all interact. Lily was talking to Alice, they both wore huge grins on their faces. Frank and James were also talking to each other, identical grins on their faces. Her head of house scowled each time he looked at James.

Her eyes drifted back to her breakfast, but she had a feeling someone was watching her. She looked up and met Draco's gaze. He sneered at her and she just glared at him. Shaking her head she turned back to listen to her friend's conversation when she realized it wasn't Draco who had made her look up. Her eyes met a pair of dazzling emerald eyes.

Harry smiled at her, making her heart race in her chest.

The door burst open drawing everyone's gaze toward the door. Two figures strolled into the Great Hall, followed by another figure carrying a small girl in her arms.

"Sirius, Remus, Michelle!" James called as he got to his feet.

"Uncle Moony!" Jessica called.

"Uncle Padfoot!" Samantha said.

"Aunt Michelle!" Danielle chimed.

"Elyse," Harry said with a grin.

Jessica threw herself into one of the older man's arms. He laughed as he picked her up in a big hug. Samantha was already being picked up by the second man. Harry was balancing the little girl in his arms while Danielle was hugging the woman.

"Glad to see you three could make it," Lily said as she headed down the aisle between the tables in the Great Hall.

"We just got a new house in Hogsmeade so we thought we'd stop by," Michelle said as she hugged her friend.  
"Glad to know that ol' Remus here can get you what you want," James said with a grin as he clapped his friend on the back.

"What about getting you and your family a house?" Sirius put in as he elbowed his friend.

"We have one, part of my inheritance," James said with a grin.

Lily and Harry rolled their eyes. Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Mr. Black? Mr. Lupin?"

"Hello Dumbledore," the two said together.

"How are you on this fine morning?" Sirius asked.

"I'm doing well and yourself?"

"I could be better I suppose."

"Sorry to be so rude sir, why don't you three come with us?" Lily asked as she indicated out of the hall door.

They nodded their heads and made their way out of the Great Hall. Ginny watched them go and returned to her breakfast.

"Wow, did you see the one with black hair?" Pansy asked. "He is absolutely gorgeous!"

"He's also twenty years older then you," Daphne pointed out to her friend.

Pansy groaned. "Why must they all be older?" She whined before turning back to her breakfast.

* * *

"Miss Weasley the headmaster would like to have a word with you," Snape snarled as he passed Ginny.  
She just shrugged her shoulders and headed towards the Headmaster's office. "Lemon Drops," she told the gargoyle. It sprang aside and Ginny proceeded up the stairwell to his door. Ginny knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called through it.

As she entered she was a bit surprised to see Harry, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Michelle waiting inside.

"Ah Miss Weasley, glad you could make it. I was beginning to wonder if you would come," Dumbledore said.

"Professor Snape didn't come speak to me till after the meal was over."

"I see," he said quietly. "Please have a seat."

"No thank you sir."

"Alright."

Ginny moved away from the group and leaned against the wall by one of the portraits that knew her very well. It was of an uncle of hers way back on her father's side.

"Hello Ginevra."

"Hello Albert."

"How are you today?"  
"I am quite well today thank you," she said with a smile.

"How are your parents?"

"As well as can be."

"Wonderful, wonderful."

"Now it has come to my understanding that Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson are sharing your room with you, is that correct?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes sir it is." Ginny said in an even voice.

"Why is that?"

"Because they were assaulted last night when they returned to the common room. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle attacked them. He would have attacked me if I hadn't been Head Girl."

"There have been no reports of problems within the Slytherin common room."

"Of course there wouldn't be sir. Professor Snape hates us because we have divided his precious house."

"How have you done that Miss Weasley?"

Her eyes locked on Dumbledore's. They were twinkling merrily, as if he knew something she didn't. Ginny strengthened her mental walls to make sure he wouldn't find a way in. "By making sure that my friends in my house have not become Death Eaters to his dear 'Master'," she snarled.

Lily and Michelle both gasped.

"You let a Death Eater teach at your school!" Lily cried out.

"How dare you! That's endangering the lives of countless children!" Michelle snapped.

"He is a spy for the Order," Dumbledore said simply but his eyes had lost their twinkle. "He would not impose our students to take the mark."

Ginny laughed a cold, humorless laugh. All eyes focused on her. "For someone who knows what goes on in his school you know nothing of what goes on in those dungeons. Did you know last year alone there were sixteen attempted rapes on different girls of all houses? Did you know that there were actually five rapes, all of which were Slytherin girls? Did you also know that _Professor Snape_," she snarled his name, "actually approved of this behavior, he actually assaulted one of his students?"

"That bastard!" Sirius, Remus, James, and Harry all cried at hearing this.

"These are heavy accusations Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

"I'll swear it under Veritaserum that he has done so. Considering _I_ was the one he assaulted."

"Why have you not come forward before?" Dumbledore questioned.

"We've tried but you blew off every girl that has come in here. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go to my rooms," with that Ginny strode out of the Headmaster's office.

She slammed the door hard behind her, making a few people jump. As she made it to the bottom of the steps she took off running. She didn't really know where she was running to or why but she knew she needed to keep going. Finally she collapsed outside of some door.

Ginny sat for a while, trying to control her breathing. She tried to suppress the memories, not wanting to relive those days.

"You alright?" A voice asked from beside her.

She snapped her head up, her hand hovering over where she stored her wand. Ginny was startled to realize it was Harry she was gazing at. She let herself relax. "I'll be fine," she mumbled as she returned to her previous position.

Harry moved and sat down beside her, their shoulders just barely touching. "I didn't realize he was that bad. My dad always said he was a git but I didn't think he would go that far."

"No one would have believed us, they haven't so far," she mumbled.

_Then I'll make sure that he pays for it_, Harry thought. He was a bit shocked by his own anger towards the man. He could definitely understand his anger towards the man for harming innocent girls _but_ he was even more infuriated that he would touch _her_.

"Well, my parents will settle this. He won't get away with what he's done, any of them."

Ginny shook her head. "Dumbledore won't give up his precious spy so easily. I don't plan to let them harm my friends or anyone I know. Do you have any idea how hard it is for those girls?"  
"I can understand. Not to such an extreme, it's probably left them quite shaken."  
"I have to obliviated their memories and reconstruct new ones. Madam Pomfrey helped of course."

"He didn't believe his head healer?"

"Nope, none of it."

Ginny watched as his hands clenched into fists. She tilted her head to the side. Anger was flashing in his eyes.

"Bastard," he whispered harshly.

"I know try living with it for six years."

"He should have done something sooner."

"He should have but he refused to listen to us."

Harry turned to look at her, meeting her beautiful brown eyes. He could see the pain in her eyes but he also saw a strength deep within that allowed her to continue on. Made her want to help others no matter what.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity just gazing at each other. Harry couldn't look away from her. Something was pulling at him, pulling at him harder then anything else he had ever felt, and it was coming from _her_.

Ginny's eyes held his. The longer she gazed into his green eyes the more she felt at ease. _Why? Why does he have this affect on me?_ She thought to herself. Ginny could forget the world, could forget her problems, and forget everything when she gazed into those eyes.

He smiled slightly at her and Ginny couldn't help but smile back. Slowly he moved his hand towards her face. She didn't flinch or move an inch, her eyes still locked on his. His hand was soft against her cheek.

Harry's smile grew a little more as he rested his palm against her cheek. Ginny leaned her head slightly into his hand. Her hand moved to rest on his arm.

Danielle stood at the end of the hall, a smirk on her face. _They are moving along much faster then I thought they would. I wonder how much longer it will take for their magic to connect?_ She watched them, realizing they probably would remain like that forever if they had the chance. They had already been like that for two hours. She wondered how they could sit in that position for that long.

_If her dreams keep progressing as fast as they have been she should _know_ that it's Harry by the end of October. That is if, of course, Harry doesn't end up kissing her first. Well he was a bit of a slow one so he might not actually kiss her for a while._

_I wonder how long it will take him to figure out the reason he is so drawn to her is because she is his other half? I hate being a seer,_ she grumbled to herself. With a sigh she stepped towards them.

"Ginny, Harry, Dumbledore has been looking for you," Danielle said with a smile.

The two looked up at her, neither of them moving from their position. She could see how clouded over their eyes were. Their magic was slowly conforming to the others. Danielle couldn't have been happier to see that her brother was finally finding what he had been missing.

"What does he want?" Ginny asked in a quiet voice.

"Well we have been looking for you for a while. They have Professor Snape, Malfoy, his friends, Pansy, and Daphne waiting. No one has been able to find you two."

"How long have they been looking?" Harry asked, his voice just as quiet as Ginny's.

"Well you two have been gone for two hours."

"Two hours?" They breathed together, not really sure if she was lying or not.

"Yes, so come along."

The two slowly got to their feet, their bodies protesting their movements. Ginny's legs gave out and she fell into Harry, who still hadn't gotten his balance, and they both fell to the ground. Ginny managed to land on top of him. He groaned as she knocked the air out of his lungs.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said as she tried to move off of him but her body wouldn't let her up. She groaned as pain flooded her body.

Harry let out a quiet chuckle. "I think we stayed in one position for too long."

"I think so too, either that or your sister put a permanent sticking charm on us," Ginny said with a chuckle.

"I never thought of that," Danielle said thoughtfully.

Ginny shook her head, managing to hit Harry in the face with her long red hair. He was hit with the smell of cinnamon and apples. She smiled down at him, before realizing that their faces were only inches apart.

Danielle held her breath. _This might work out better then I thought it would._ She bit her lip, praying one of them would do _something_! _Please, please, please kiss her! Come on Harry get some backbone!_

Harry gazed up at her, his eyes searching hers. He had met her a day ago and he didn't want things to move to fast but he _wanted_ to kiss her. He could see it in her eyes too. _Why her?_

His hand moved to the back of her head, his body having a mind of its own. Her hands moved to either side of his head, holding her slightly above him so that she wasn't lying completely on him. She allowed his hand to slowly bring her head down to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello! Just look at me only on chapter 4 and i have 13 written! ok well 12 what in the world was i thinking? Alas this story won't last too many chapters maybe twenty if I really try. So I decided to get this story rolling, mainly becuz i don't have writers block ne more so I can get this story on the way and expect an update for this on tuesday and then again next sunday. **

**Also I hope you all have enjoyed this story as it only gets a bit better. Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers. I know I hate them as a reader too but its so much fun to leave you all in suspsense! **

**Seritha**


	6. Memories

**Chapter Five: Memories**

Ginny could feel her heart crashing against her chest. _I shouldn't let him do this,_ she thought to herself. _But I want to _so_ badly. _

Just as their lips brushed Ron came bounding down the hall. "Hey Ginny! Here you are."

Danielle groaned audibly, but it was covered by Harry and Ginny. Ginny glared daggers at her younger brother. _I'll kill him!_ Ginny thought as she moved off of him, instantly missing the warmth he provided.

Harry glared at the younger boy as well.

"Oh, I see you are here with _him_," Ron growled when he got close enough.

Ginny's head snapped in her brother's direction, surprised by the venom in his voice. "Yes, we were just on our way to the Headmaster's office," she said in a calm voice, her eyes never leaving her brother.

"Then you better get going," Ron said as he shot Harry a cold stare.

Harry got to his feet with ease and stared Ron down. "I'm Harry Potter and you are?"

"Ronald Weasley," he said as he stood up straighter.

Danielle and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"I could say the same for you only I'd be lying."

"Ronald!" Ginny snapped.

"Go to the Headmaster's office Ginny. Mum is waiting for you."

Ginny paled as she reluctantly turned to leave. Danielle stood, watching as the two boys stared each other down.

"What have I done to you?" Harry asked coldly.

"I know your type. Stay away from my sister. She's gone through enough problems as is. Don't you dare get near my sister."

"My type? My TYPE! You don't know anything about me!"

"You're one of those jerks who use others for your own personal gain. You're arrogant and selfish. Don't come near her understand me? She's got six brothers just so you know and none of us want her getting her heart broken by some stuck up rich boy. You've been warned, stay away from her!" Ron said as he turned to walk away.

"Bastard," Harry said under his breath. "He doesn't know a thing about me."

"But he knows you want his sister."

"There is just something about her," he said quietly. "I _want_ to be with her. That stupid git had to come and interrupt us."

"Come on, we have to get back to the Headmaster's office."

Harry nodded his head and followed his sister to the Headmaster's office. When they walked in they noticed how the room had been expanded. He was a bit surprised to see Madam Bones, Minister Fudge, and Dolores Umbridge waiting as well. Ginny stood by a red headed couple. Her mother was fussing over her and her father was glaring daggers at Professor Snape.

His parents stood at the back of the room, neither of them saying anything. He did notice that his father had his arms wrapped around his mother, meaning they were both trying to refrain the other from doing something drastic.

He was a bit surprised to see his two uncles and his aunt waiting as well, all three of them looking like they could kill. Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his eyes had lost their twinkle.

Pansy and Daphne were sitting with their parents, who were glaring back and forth between the Headmaster and Professor Snape. Harry's eyes drifted back to where Ginny stood. She was now sitting between her parents, her eyes meeting his. He gave her a small smile, which she barely managed to return.

"Alright, now that everyone is here lets get this worked out," Fudge said from his seat.

"Yes, lets," Umbridge said.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked in an annoyed voice.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you," Daphne snapped hatefully at the blonde youth.

"Miss Greengrass, please refrain from such outbursts," Dumbledore said calmly. "The reason you are all here today is because of the accusations held against you."

At this point Madam Bones stood up. "Professor Snape is hereby charged with three counts of attempted rape and abuse. Draco Malfoy is hereby charged of three counts of rape and eight counts of attempted rape."

Draco sneered hatefully at the woman. "You have no proof that I have done anything of the sort."

"Oh but we do Mr. Malfoy," James said in a cold voice. "We have testimonies from all eleven ladies."

The boy paled slightly. "You can't prove that."

"We already have."

"This is an outrage," Snape said loudly. "Who brought these charges up against us?"

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"That liar? She is just as bad as her brothers. Always pulling some sort of trick to get more attention. You can't believe _her_," he snarled.

Danielle grabbed Harry's wrist, stopping him from punching the professor. He had never felt so angry before in his life as he did at this moment.

"Swear it under Veritaserum," Lily said calmly. "That is if you truly believe you are innocent."

Snape glared at Lily. "I'll do it."

"The potion must be brewed by someone else," Ginny snapped. "I will not have him making or taking a potion that he made himself."

"I am the best potion's master there is!" He said loudly to her.

"I demand that it be made by someone we can trust."

"How dare you insult me!"

"How dare you attack her!" Pansy and Daphne screamed at him. Their faces red with pent up fury.

"I did no such thing," he said defiantly.

"LIAR!" All three girls screamed together. They were all on their feet, wands in hand, aimed at him.

"Put your wands away!" Fudge demanded. "Parents, control your children."

The adults exchanged looks, but made no move to stop their children.

"I want them thrown out of this school!" Ginny cried. "They deserve to be in Azkaban for what they've done."

"You can never prove that," Snape said. "I have never once harmed her."

"You bastard," Daphne said just before she hit the man. Draco was already on his feet and had hit Daphne hard. Pansy had hit Crabbe, who fell back into Goyle. Snape was regaining his balance and aimed for Ginny.

Before his arm ever got close enough he was slammed hard against one of the walls. Everyone was frozen in place. Harry's wand was aimed at the older man, his green eyes flashing with anger.

"I challenge you to a duel," Harry said in a cold voice. "To prove that Ginny's statements are true. Should you refuse then it shows what a lying coward you really are."

A gasp rose from the occupants in the room. Snape's eyes were large and scared.

"Do you accept?"

Snape just stared at him.

"Accept or admit that you attacked your students."

"I accept," Snape snapped. The room flashed brightly as the magical duel was set. "What happened?" He asked worriedly.

Harry was grinning but it was a cold grin. "You've just accepted the most costly duel in the history of duels. You swore on your magic _Professor_ Snape. Whoever wins this duel gains their opponents powers. You won't live afterwards."

"I-I-I didn't!" Snape shouted. "You little-"

"The duel is set Severus," Madam Bones said. "It will be held three weeks from Monday. In the case of Mr. Potter versus Mr. Snape. The duel will take place at noon. Until that time Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, Mr. Crabbe, and Mr. Goyle will be in holding cells at the Ministry under constant surveillance. Aurors please take these prisoners to their cells."

Five Aurors that Harry hadn't noticed before took the four men through the floo system.

James and Lily moved to stand beside their son. "Harry?" Lily asked.

"I know what I am doing Mum," he said quietly to her.

"I sure hope you do, you just chanced your magic," James said.

"James!" Lily snapped. James dropped his head and mumbled an apology.

"Mr. Potter might I have a word with you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said as he followed the man out of the office. The two walked a short distance from the office before Mr. Weasley spoke again.

"I want to thank you for doing what you did back there but I feel that I do not know what your true motives behind this are."

"My motives were simple, sir. The man deserved to be punished for abusing his position as an authority figure. He assaulted several young ladies and denied it profusely. He also attempted to attack again even in front of Ministry officials. I will not let that stand, sir."

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to our family."

"It's no problem at all."

Mr. Weasley nodded and headed back towards the office. "Are you coming?"

"No," Harry said as he turned to leave. Mr. Weasley returned to the office. Ginny, Daphne, and Pansy were sitting together, neither of them talking. Mrs. Weasley approached her husband.

"Did you speak to him?"  
"I did."

"And?"  
"I think he might feel something for our daughter," Mr. Weasley said with a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes sparkled. "He's quite handsome too."

Lily and James moved to approach Ginny. Her head snapped up when Lily touched her arm. "Hello," Ginny said weakly.

"I'm sorry all of this had to happen but we weren't going to allow it to continue," Lily told her.

"I understand."

"We hope so," James said with a small smile.

"If you'll excuse me," Ginny said as she got to her feet. She waved her parents and friends off as she left the Headmaster's office. Her eyes scanned the halls for any sign of Harry. With a sigh she headed off towards her Suite. Her footsteps were heavy and slow.

Her mind was still trying to grasp what Harry had just done. _Why did he chance his magic on this? What if he loses? He'll die. I can't lose him_. This last thought startled her.

_Since when did he become so important?_

_**Maybe when you realized that he could mean something to you.**_

_That's ridiculous._

_**As ridiculous as the two of you almost kissing earlier?**_

_That's not the same thing._

_**Only to you. One day you will admit it to yourself.**_

_I can't believe I am arguing with myself._ She shook her head and entered the common room. Harry sat on the couch, gazing into the fireplace. She was slightly surprised to see how late it was in the day. It had to be around five in the evening.

Ginny watched him for a moment. His long black hair stood up at all angles just like his father's did. He didn't wear glasses like his father, but he had his father's build. His face was shaped more like his mother and he had her stunning green eyes.

"I owe you now," she said quietly.

He didn't turn to look at her. "You don't owe me anything."

"But I do. You didn't have to duel him."

"He had no right to do what he did," he said calmly.

Ginny moved over to the couch, sitting down beside him, her leg brushing against his. "No he didn't but you still didn't have to challenge him to that duel."

"Would you have done it?"

"Yes."

"You were willing to go against him? A Death Eater? Voldemort's number one spy?"  
"I'd give him hell for doing what he did to people that I know," she ground out through clenched teeth.

"He won't live to do it again. I won't let him," Harry said quietly. He turned to look up at her.

Ginny met his gaze, searching his eyes for what made him do it. "Why? Why are you doing this?" She whispered.

"Because of what he's done to people, what he's allowed others to do with innocent women. Because he hurt you," Harry said the last part so quiet that Ginny thought she was hearing things.

She reached up to rest her hand against his cheek. "You didn't have to do this. He still would have got what was coming to him." Her voice was soft.

"He'll never harm anyone again. He won't harm you either."

Ginny smiled slightly at him. She moved her hand to rest on his cheek. Her hand was warm and soft. After a moment he held her hand in his, keeping it against his cheek. Her eyes searched his for a long moment. Slowly she gently drew his face towards hers.

In the back of their minds they wondered what was making them so drawn to each other. What made this person so different from all the rest? Why now?

At some point Ginny pushed that voice away. If she were being drawn to him then she would see why. Why she wanted to be around him. Why it made her sick to her stomach to watch the stares he got from the rest of the girls in the school. And why it meant so much to her that he would defend her.

Harry was curious to figure out why he had reacted like he did. He could picture Snape hurting Ginny and it had made him furious. He was so protective of her and he wanted to kill the man for ever hurting her. When he saw the looks some of the boys were shooting in her direction it had made him want to incapacitate all of them. His eyes searched hers and he found confusion, want, joy, and hesitation in her eyes.

He moved his other hand to her hip and leaned towards her. Harry didn't want someone else to interrupt this chance that was presented to him. Just as his lips brushed hers a knock sounded on the door.

Both of them sat there for a moment. Neither of them wanted to answer the door but they would have to. Reluctantly Ginny moved away from him and headed towards the door. She opened it to find Jessica, Samantha, and Danielle standing by the door. Ginny didn't say anything as she moved aside and headed towards her dorm. She glanced over her shoulder one last time before disappearing up the stairs.

Harry watched her leave and when he was sure she was out of hearing range he groaned and collapsed against the couch.

"I see we've come at a bad time," Jessica said with a laugh.

"You think?" He said in a tired voice. "I'll never get a moment with her will I?"  
"I'm sure you'll find a way," Samantha said as she dropped into a seat.

"If all of you people would just leave us alone that would be wonderful!"

Danielle laughed. "Tried to kiss her again?"  
"Yes, and it didn't work."

"Well just keep trying it seems like she wants to just as much as you do."

Harry laughed. "I'll wait and see," he said with a sigh. "What do you three want anyway?"

"Why are you doing this?" Samantha asked.

"Because he hurt her," Harry said simply.

"Since when did you care about the well being of a _certain_ girl?" Jessica demanded of him.

"The moment I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes."

The three sisters exchanged looks. Even though Danielle had seen this coming it still came as a shock to all of them to hear their brother speak about any girl in the way that he was talking about Ginny.

"Looks like you've got it bad brother," Samantha commented, a slight smile on her face.

"I barely know the girl," he mumbled, a smile still on his face.

"Then get to know her smart one," Jessica scowled.

"We all heartily approve of her too," Danielle said with a grin. "Any girl that can get you this happy is just what you are needing."

Harry just smiled at his sisters. "She's amazing isn't she?"

The girls chuckled. "Well, I hate to say this but I think my precious Godson has fallen in love," a voice said from the door.

The four occupants turned to look at Michelle, who was grinning.

"Love? What makes you think its love?"  
"Because you remind me of me when I met Remus. She's a very lovely girl too."

Harry shook his head. "Please don't tell me my love life is going to be the topic of future discussion."

"We won't," his sisters said together, grinning at him.

"Good, I haven't even begun to start to know her, so no bugging her for my sake."

"We would never!" Danielle said with a mock shocked expression on her face.

Harry smirked and shook his head. "It was good seeing you again Aunt Michelle. Tell Moony hi for me, I'm off to bed, so you all need to head out of the Heads room."

"Night Harry," they all said together.

* * *

**A/N:Yes I know I am evil! Poor Harry and Ginny, never getting a moment of peace with each other. Hehehe, of course I did have a bit more fun (aka the bathroom scene) of course you all won't read that till Sunday!**

**Also for anyone who is currently reading my Deadly Curse story, I can tell you that its going to get REALLY good, especially when I tell you all who put their names in the goblet!**

**Much love to all those who have read and reviewed. **

**Seritha**


	7. Finally!

**Chapter Six: Finally!**

Ginny groaned as the sun slanted in through her window. The rays of light hit her directly in the face. "Stupid window," she grumbled as she stumbled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

She had had little sleep the night before. The only thing that kept replaying in her mind was Harry defending her. Then it would move on to images of them _almost_ kissing. By now Ginny was completely frustrated. She _wanted_ her kiss! His lips were just too tempting to pass up.

As she turned on the water she grabbed a towel to set out for when she was done. She still couldn't grasp why he was helping her, why it meant anything to him. It brought a warmth to her heart that she had never thought possible when he said that to her.

_Everything just seemed to feel so…so right when we are together_, she thought to herself. _To think it's only been one day at school and I've already got someone in a duel in my defense. _

Ginny sighed heavily as she stepped into her shower. _I wonder what Ron's problem was yesterday. He didn't seem happy at all and I just can't seem to figure out why. It's not like he has any reason to hate Harry or anything. Though I wish he hadn't come when he did._

_Now that I think about it Danielle didn't even say anything._

Ginny was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear the bathroom door open. Harry, who had not slept that well, was not paying attention to his surroundings. His mind was set on a certain red head that just happened to be taking a shower as he walked into the bathroom.

It took both of them a few minutes to realize what was going on. Ginny screamed, Harry turned to run, and one of them ended up on the floor.

Ginny quickly turned off the water and wrapped her towel around herself as she rushed over to where Harry now lay unconscious. "I'm so blaming Neville for this," she mumbled as she bent next to him.

"Harry, Harry," she called softly as she shook him. Realizing it was a useless attempt she looked around for her wand. Then it hit her that it was probably in her room. Getting to her feet she hurried to her room to grab her wand.

She knelt beside him as she cast a quick spell. Harry groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Lay down," she told him. "You hit your head pretty hard."

"Oh," he said weakly as he kept his eyes shut. After a moment he realized that was a bad thing considering that when he closed his eyes he could only see Ginny. Harry decided it would probably be a good idea to keep his eyes open for a while. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Ginny couldn't help but grin down at him. "Don't worry about it. We'll just have to make a schedule so this doesn't happen again." _Not that I mind in the least._ She thought to herself. It was hard for her eyes not to linger on his well-muscled chest.

"That might be a good idea. My head is killing me," he groaned.

"Well you're in luck."

"Oh?" he asked, his eyes locking on to hers.

"Yes. You just happen to be in the presence of the best healer in the castle next to Madam Pomfrey. But between you and me I'm a bit better."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes," Ginny said. "Just relax and this will all go easier."

Ginny moved to sit at the top of his head. He leaned his head back so he could look up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get rid of your headache. You'd be amazed at how much your body can do on it's own. Just close your eyes and relax," she said in a soothing voice as she began to massage his temple.

Harry gazed up at her for a moment before his eyes slid shut. He quickly opened them again as he saw images of Ginny in the shower.

"Relax," she said calmly.

"That's not that easy to do," he said in a low voice.

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because every time I close my eyes I see you in the shower."

Ginny couldn't help the blush or the grin that spread across her face. "Well, we will just have to make the situation even soon."

Harry's eyes met hers and he grinned slyly. "We might just have to do that."

She shook her head. She had never flirted this much in the whole time she had been at school here. Now, she couldn't help herself. "I'll be looking forward to it."

His grin grew wider as he gazed up at her. Ginny's hands were easing his headache, but he wasn't about to tell her that. The feel of her hands was sending tingles all through him.

It took him a moment to realize that her eyes would stray to his chest. He knew that she noticed how his gaze lingered below her shoulders but she didn't say anything.

"Let's get you up," she said in a soft voice.

Harry nodded his head as she helped him sit up. He groaned as his head began aching. Ginny moved behind him, her hands on his back so that he wouldn't fall. Chills ran up and down his spine as her hands touched his back.

"Careful now Harry, you'll be dizzy if you keep moving so fast," she told him. A smug smile crossed her faced as she watched him visibly shiver when her breath touched the back of his neck.

"Right," he said. A grin spread across his face as he got an idea. He tried to stand and 'accidentally' slipped. Ginny was startled and didn't have time to catch him. Harry fell back into Ginny, who barely managed to hold them up.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow as she looked down at Harry. He sat between her legs, his head resting back against her chest. There was a devilish glint in his eyes as he gazed up at her.

"Oops, I think the floor is wet," he said lightly.

"It must be," she agreed with a smile. "Comfortable?"

"Very much so actually."

"You do realize how inappropriate this is?"

"How so?" He asked as he let his hands rest on her ankles.

"Well for one, I am in nothing but a towel. You are in just a pair of boxers, which are really cute by the way. And not only that, but you are lying between my legs using my chest as a pillow."

"It's a very nice pillow too."

Ginny laughed. "I'm not sure if I should be thrilled or not. Most girls don't like being told they work as good pillows."

"True, but I didn't mean _all_ of you."

"So just my chest?"

"Yes."

She shook her head and Harry just grinned at her. "If you want, I can leave you alone and let you finish your shower," he suggested.

Ginny was sorely tempted to say something but changed her mind. "You can leave if you want," she said with a shrug.

Harry grinned up at her, hoping that would be her answer. "I think I'll stay here. You are much more comfortable then my bed anyway."

"Again I don't know if I should be insulted or pleased by that."

"Good point," Harry said. He turned around so that he was fully facing her. Ginny's breath caught in her throat as she found herself face-to-face with him. His dazzling green eyes bore into hers, making her weak. His hands were placed on either side of her, his fingers brushing hers.

"You know in a week I'll be dueling Professor Snape in your honor," he said quietly.

"I know and I still owe you," she said just as softly as he did. She was having a hard time concentrating with him so close. His breath was warm against her neck.

"You don't owe me anything Ginny."

"I do and I intend to pay you back Harry."

He gazed at her and leaned towards her. Ginny didn't wait this time, she didn't want to lose yet another chance to feel his lips against hers. Her hand moved to the back of his head pulling his head down towards her. Their lips met and Ginny could swear she saw fireworks.

Just as Harry was pulling her closer a loud knock on the door made them break apart.

"What!" They both snapped loudly.

"I wonder if this is how they treat _all_ of their friends?" A very distinct female voice said. Ginny cringed as she realized it was Lily.

"Honestly, no wonder no one comes to visit," James said as well.

"Maybe they want some space?" Danielle suggested.

"They?" Lily and James said together.

The two exchanged glances. Ginny broke out of his grip and pushed him towards his room. He stumbled into his room as the bathroom door closed and he heard the shower start up again. With a shake of his head he pulled a shirt and a pair of shorts on and headed down the stairs. He opened the door to see his parents and Danielle waiting for him.

Danielle took one look at him and was grinning happily. _About time_! She thought to herself. Lily caught Danielle's smile and raised a questioning eyebrow at her. Danielle only shook her head indicating she would tell her mother later.

"Aren't you ready yet?" James asked his son.

"For?"

"Our morning exercises. Come on Harry you can't be slacking that badly."

"Sorry Dad. I'll go get changed."

"Meet me on the pitch in ten minutes."

"Will do," Harry said as he sprinted towards his room. He quickly changed into his exercise outfit and was about to go into the bathroom when he realized the water was still running. With a small smile he headed back down to the common room. His mother and sister were already gone and he knew his dad was out on the pitch.

"They already gone?" Ginny questioned as she headed down her stairs. She wore a black shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts that went to the middle of her thigh. She had a towel in her hand as she worked on drying her hair.

"Yes, they just stopped by."

"Where are you running off to?"  
"Practice with my dad."

"That explains a lot," Ginny said with a grin.

He smiled at her. "So what do _you_ do?"

Ginny smiled at him. "You'll have to figure that out on your own."

"I think I'm up to it."

"You'd have to be. Have fun."

"I will."

* * *

"Now care to explain to me what all of that was about?" Lily asked her daughter. 

"They've managed to get enough time to kiss," Danielle said with a smug grin.

"And that means what exactly?"

"That their magic has already begun to weave together. Now the only thing we need to do is make sure that they get a bit more time together. The longer they are together the quicker they will become 'complete'."

"I thought we weren't allowed to influence their relationship?"

"We aren't, we are just giving them more time to spend together."

"I see," Lily said. "She's the perfect girl for him."

"She is," Danielle agreed with a smile.

* * *

News of the upcoming duel spread through the school like wild fire. There were many variations to what was true and what was not. Draco and his cronies were gone from the Slytherin house and it seemed as if a giant weight had been lifted. 

The girls in the house were a lot more open and flirted amongst the various houses. Even the boys had a visible change in their attitudes. Professor Potter, James that is, was placed as head of the Slytherin house. He made sure to keep a good eye out on the students.

Ginny was quite pleased with the change in her fellow housemates and the entire school in general. The only problem she had was the amount of flirting and attention that the girls were showering Harry with. Since their kiss in the bathroom they just couldn't seem to manage any time together.

The most contact she had managed was the looks they shared during each meal. They always just seemed to miss each other and she couldn't stand it. Ever since that kiss her body and mind had been yearning for him. It was a startling discovery but one she would deal with. She wanted to be with him, never realizing that he was suffering just like she was.

Neither of them knew of what her friends had planned for their time together.

Lily shook her head as she watched the two in her class. Ginny sat on the other side of the room between Pansy and Daphne. The three girls were very talented so they sat and talked through most of the class, mainly Pansy and Daphne. Harry sat beside a different girl every day. She could tell her son didn't care much for the attention he was getting. No matter who the girl was or how beautiful she was, his eyes would always stray towards Ginny.

Danielle had said it would cause problems if they remained further apart. It was then that James had come up with his brilliant scheme. While it wasn't intended to target Harry and Ginny, it would allow them some time together. Instead it was targeted at Hermione Granger. She had approached James with the idea of having a school wide dueling session. It would allow the students from different houses to interact more.

James had readily jumped at the chance and so that began the new gossip flowing through the school. Partners were drawn at random by Professor McGonagall and the students were told at dinner.

Danielle was laughing her head off when she heard about the idea, already knowing something Lily didn't know. After the announcement of who the partners were Lily understood. Somehow Ginny and Harry managed to be teamed together for the contest.

* * *

Ginny woke on the morning of the duel feeling queasy. She had had trouble sleeping that night and she felt nervous. Yesterday they had announced the partners of who would be competing in the school wide tournament. With a heavy sigh she tossed the blankets aside. She had given up on the idea of sleeping tonight. 

Glancing at her clock she saw that it read four in the morning. Shaking her head she made her way into the common room. She was a bit surprised to see Harry sitting on the couch gazing into the fire.

"Hey," she said softly as she sat down beside him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," he said quietly as he turned to look at her. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No."

The two sat in relative silence, both of them gazing into the fire.

"You'll be safe right?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I'll do my best," he said quietly making Ginny turn to look at him. His gaze was locked on the fire.

She bit her lip before leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. It was short and over before Harry realized what had happened. "Be safe for me," she whispered in his ear.

He could hear the worry in her voice and when he gazed into her eyes he could see the fear. Harry pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I promise," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny curled up against him, wrapping one of her arms around him. She inhaled deeply and smiled as she cuddled closer to him. Harry smiled as well as he held her closer. The two sat like that until they drifted off into sleep.

Danielle opened the door to the common room and smiled slightly as she saw them. They were lying down on the couch. Ginny laid half on top of Harry, her head resting on his chest. Harry had an arm wrapped around her the other held her hand in his. She could see their magic building around them as they finally began to spend the time they needed together.

She quietly approached the two, not really wanting to wake them but knowing she had to. "Ginny, Harry, you need to get up," she said as she shook them gently.

Ginny's eyes slowly opened. "Hi Danielle," she said sleepily.

"Morning. You two need to get up."

Ginny nodded her head as she slowly brought herself up. She smiled down at Harry, who was still fast asleep. Danielle slipped out of the room unnoticed.

"Harry, it's time to get up," she whispered to him.

"I don't want to," he said.

"You need to," she told him as she bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth. His eyes opened and he smiled as he saw Ginny leaning over him.

"Alright I'm up," he said. "So what do I get?"

"To take a shower," she said with a smile. "You have a duel to win my prince."

Harry smiled. "Going to join me?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"Keep dreaming wonder boy. I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast."

Ginny moved off of him and up to her room.

* * *

**A/N: I know, doesn't the title just say it all? Alright next chap is the duel and I have a bit of bad news. I know I seem to be saying that a lot lately. Ne how my best friend has put a er...deadline on this story she wants me to write, I have two months but the best part is, I write it at school, unless by some odd mood I do it at home, which is rare, but alas I may not have much time to keep writing. Although, Deadly Curse I just completed a chapter and now I believe I have a bit more for this to go. I'm not sure how far this is going to span. Thus far it has 13 chapters although thirteen is about a page or so off from completion. So I have some time to get this all sorted out. **

**I will, however, go ahead and update tuesday as I fear I'm about to get into some serious trouble, but I'll live. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I liked it, of course I wrote it...ne wyz drop a review if you have the time until the next update, bye!**

**Seritha**

**p.s. thanks for the review story-angel it was hilarious, I loved it. lol and in honor of that review this chapter is dedicated to you! **


	8. A Duel

**Chapter Seven: A Duel**

Harry stood beside his parents on the Quidditch pitch. He wore a dark red shirt with a pair of black shorts. His sister Jessica had been adamant on making sure that he had an outfit that he could move in. On the other side of the pitch stood Professor Snape. He stood alone in his black robes, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ginny was sitting crossed legged on the ground beside his mother. She hadn't said anything but just sat down beside Lily. Lily just smiled wide at the girl and sat down beside her. Harry gazed down at her for a moment before focusing on the pitch in front of him.

Minister Fudge sat with Dolores Umbridge and Madam Bones. They had a man brought in to oversee the duel. He was from the United States and had overseen a few of these duels in his lifetime. He had been trained to cast the spells that would allow the two to have the standard duel that would drain the loser of his magic.

The man was about six two and had short brown hair. His dark brown eyes assessed the two duelists. Harry moved to sit beside Ginny. She smiled at him, slipping her hand in his. They didn't see the man's gaze on them.

"You'll be fine," she said in a soothing voice.

"I hope you are right," Harry said with a frown.

She squeezed his hand gently as she pulled it into her lap. Her other hand she grazed her fingertips against the back of his hand. "Don't worry, just remember to concentrate."

"I can't when you are doing that," he mumbled to her.

Ginny smiled at him. "I won't be out there doing that anyway."

Lily shook her head slightly. She had never seen her son acting like he was right now. It made her smile but it also made her worry as well.

"Mister Potter?" The man asked.

Ginny and Harry turned to look up at him. "Hello," Harry said.

"I'm Jackson. I'll be overseeing your duel today. May I have a word with you?"

Harry nodded his head as he got to his feet. The two walked a few feet away and the man put up silencing spells. "What's going on?" Harry questioned.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"That's fine."

"Will you promise to answer them truthfully?"

"I promise." A green light flared around them. "I didn't just do that did I?"

"You should choose your words wisely. Now tell me who that young lady was you were sitting with."

"Ginny Weasley. She's the Head Girl."

"I see. If I understood Madam Bones correctly, you are challenging Snape on behalf of Miss Weasley."

"Yes sir I am."

"How long have you known her?"

"Only a week or so."

Jackson nodded his head. "Understandable then. She's a powerful witch, you would do well to keep her close."

With that Jackson walked away leaving Harry speechless. He shook his head and returned to his seat beside Ginny. She gazed at Professor Snape, anger in her eyes. He stared back at her.

Harry gently tugged on her hand, making her turn to look at him. "He'll get what is coming to him," he whispered to her.

"I know," she said quietly. "Make sure he doesn't have an emergency portkey or something like that. We don't want him getting away."

"It won't really matter. Jackson's magic is binding and won't allow someone to back out of the duel."

"That's good," Ginny said quietly.

"Good luck Harry!" A group of girls said from behind them. Ginny turned to glare at the girls. The one in front smiled back at her.

"We know you'll win," she told Harry. Harry looked between Ginny and the girl in front. Ginny looked like she could hex the girl in a second given the chance. It also seemed like the girl wasn't about to back down either.

"Thank you Alexis," Harry said as he flashed the girl a smile.

She smiled sweetly at him. "We are all hoping you beat him."

"Do you even know _why_ he is dueling Professor Snape?" Ginny snapped, her eyes blazing with fury. The group forgot that Lily and James were standing next to them.

"Because of what he did to the students," she said with a glare in Ginny's direction.

"That's true but what did he do?"  
"Attacked students and allowed his students to do the same thing."

"Do you realize that two of the girls in your group there were attacked? Or that a few more girls in your house were?"

Alexis opened her mouth then closed it when she turned to look back at the group. The two girls who had been attacked were now smiling down at Ginny.

"Nice to see you again Ginny," they said together.

"Nice to see you as well."

"We wish you the best of luck Harry," the blonde said as the two turned to walk away.

Ginny and the older girl glared at each other. "This is not over Weasley," she snapped.

"You won't win Alexis, I promise you that."

Alexis turned to walk away.

"What was all that about?" Harry whispered in her ear making her jump.

"We don't get along," Ginny said with a shrug as she focused on the field in front of her. "I think its time for you to get up."

Harry nodded his head and turned to grin at her. She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do I get a good luck kiss?"  
Ginny laughed. "Do you have any idea how many rumors will be spread across the school?"

"Not any worse then what is going on now."  
"This would make them more believable," she whispered as she leaned closer.

"That's true, but I could really care less."

"And why is that Potter?"

"Because we know the truth."

"So you are willing to let me be branded a scarlet woman?"

"Never, but you can't always help what people say."

"Kissing in front of a stadium full of people including our _parents_ without us dating would raise a few suspicions."

"Then we should fix that shouldn't we?" Harry whispered as his lips brushed hers.

"Are you offering?"  
"No, demanding," he told her just before he kissed her. Ginny pulled back first, a smile on her face.

"Better?" She said a bit breathless.

"Not really, but I suppose that will have to do for now," Harry said with a grin as he got to his feet.

He walked towards the middle of the Quidditch pitch, where Jackson and Professor Snape were waiting.

"Kissing blood traitors now?" Snape snarled.

"Very beautiful blood traitors at that," Harry said his grin slightly smug. "But you wouldn't know how that feels since you couldn't get a beautiful girl even if you tried. Which is why you hate my dad so much."  
"How dare you! You have no idea why I hate your father."

"Because he was popular, good looking, could get any girl in the school, but the one woman he wanted was Mum and you hated it because he _got_ Mum. You couldn't even get her to think of you as anything more then a friend."

"Alright gentlemen save it for the duel," Jackson said. "Now you both have magically agreed to take part in this duel. Under no circumstances will you be allowed to leave or forfeit this battle. This duel ends when one of you is unable to continue. You will be stripped of your magical abilities. Do you both understand?"

"Understood," they both said together.

"Now raise your wands please."

The two of them raised their wands in front of them. Jackson lifted his arm and began chanting under his breath. A green light wrapped around the two wands, connecting them with a small sliver of magic. A bright flash of red shot from the two wands, sealing the duel.

"The battle will now commence," Minster Fudge said to the stands.

"You'll die Potter, just like your little blood traitor girlfriend," Snape snarled as he shot a cutting curse at Harry.

He dodged to the side. "I'll make you pay for _ever_ touching Ginny, you bastard. No one, and I mean _no one,_ will harm her as long as I am breathing."

"Tell me Potter why do you care for her so much? What makes you want to defend her?" Snape questioned as he dodged the hex that was shot at him.  
"Because she is important! I won't let anyone ever harm her again."

Snape cackled. "Too bad you will be dead! I'll be sure to give her something special for you when you're dead and buried."

Harry's eyes flared dangerously as they began firing hexes faster at each other.

"She's very appealing by the way. I can see why you are dating her."

"Tell me _Snivellus,_ how much work does Riddle give you? This the best you can do? Working as a teacher? Not good enough to be out doing the _real_ work? What does he give you for a prize? Does he give you what you want? Apparently not, since you have to go after students."

"You don't have any idea you brat! My Lord will have your head for this."

"I doubt it. I'll make sure to give him a proper greeting when I see him soon."

Harry began sending multiple hexes at him, some of which Snape dodged or blocked completely.

Snape was beginning to be forced back by the force of Harry's spells. He watched as the young boys eyes began to grow a darker shade of green. For once in Severus' life he was actually scared.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into? _He thought frantically. _I'll never make it out of this alive._

Lily, who had been sitting beside Ginny, was startled when the girl fell over sideways apparently unconscious.

"Ginny?" Lily questioned as she moved to lean over the young girl. "Wake up Ginny," she said as she shook her.

Ginny only managed to stir a moment before she completely collapsed.

"James!" Lily called. "Go get Madam Pomfrey, something is wrong with Ginny."

James took off running, knowing better then to question his wife on anything.

Snape, who was facing towards them, noticed what happened to Ginny. _This might be my only chance to get out of this alive._ "Hey Potter, looks like something is wrong with your girlfriend."

"Shut up!" Harry called but he was now worried. His back was turned towards her so he had no idea if he was lying or not. So he took a step to the side, Snape mimicking him. He took another step, but Snape took one towards him, realizing what he was doing.

"Poor thing, she's not waking up. Your Mum is over there trying to help, but that stupid Mudblood can't do anything for her."

"SHUT UP!" Harry screamed, his anger reaching its boiling point. "Don't you dare insult my Mum you stupid half blood!"

"How dare you insult me!" Snape snarled as he began firing hexes back at Harry. The battle turned more to offensive then defensive on both of their parts.

Harry's breathing was coming in shallower, shorter breaths.

Lily, James, Molly, Arthur, and Madam Pomfrey watched, horrified, as Ginny began to become wounded. James snapped his head up and looked between Ginny and Harry.

"It must be their connection that Danielle was telling us about," James said hurriedly. "It must be stronger then it was before, because whenever Harry gets wounded so does she."

"What in the world is going on?" Molly demanded as she watched another cut appear on her daughter.

"This isn't good," Danielle whispered, having appeared behind her mother. All the adults turned to look at her. Her green eyes were clouded. "Things have changed, lots of things."

"What's happened Danielle?" Lily said as she turned fully to face her daughter.

"Voldemort is watching this. He knows of their connection. He wants Ginny to get to Harry. Pain. Lots of pain."

"Ginny's dreams!" Lily cried out helplessly. "Those dreams she told me about. Can't we prevent them?"

"I don't know. They need to finish the bond, they have to finish the bond before he comes for her. Somehow, someway they _must_ complete it. Two paths. I see two paths."

"I thought there were three?" James questioned.

"Now there are two. He's blind to the heirs now, he will regret that soon enough. Their getting closer, on their own time, but a lot quicker then I anticipated. If this keeps up we may be in luck." Danielle's eyes never looked at them, but looked at Ginny, whose breathing was shallow. "The time draws near. It's getting closer. I can feel it."

Harry lunged at Snape, his fist slamming into the man's stomach. Snape had no time to react and hit the ground hard. Harry ripped the wand from his hand and aimed both at him. Bruises and cuts covered both of them.

"No one harms her," he hissed in a dangerous voice. "I'll kill anyone who dares to lay a hand on her."

Snape gazed up at the teenager, his eyes filled with fear. _Least it's better then death by Voldemort,_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Then beware, Voldemort is always watching. He will try and take her. He will do it."

"Then that means I will kill him all the more faster. He won't live another day if he harms her."

With that Harry sent the last curse. Snape fell to the ground, dead. Harry dropped to his knees as the magic from Snape drove into his body, combining with his magical core. His eyes slid shut as he watched the magic slide through a connection that he had never seen before. It was gone just as quick as it had come.

He spun, his eyes searching for Ginny. She lay on the ground, surrounded by his parents, her parents, Madam Pomfrey, and Danielle. He shoved himself to his feet and sprinted towards her. The pain was pushed from his mind as he dropped beside her. He didn't even register that the others had been pushed aside due to his magic.

"Ginny," he whispered urgently. "Ginny, open your eyes."

Slowly her eyes fluttered half way open. Her brown eyes met his. "Harry…" she whispered.

"I'm here, it's over," he said as he bent down closer to her.

"Good," she said with a small smile. "You kept your promise."

"Of course I did," a smile on his own face as he reached out to touch her cheek. She flinched from the pain. "What happened?" His green eyes filled with confusion and concern.

"We'll explain that later," Lily said. "Right now you two need to go to the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded as he began to help Ginny to her feet. She smiled up at him when she managed to get to her feet. Suddenly Ron appeared, followed by a much taller red haired boy.

"Bill," Ginny said with a grin. "I thought you were working."

"I came to see who was dueling Snape in honor of my baby sister," Bill said as he lifted Ginny into his arms.

"I _can_ walk," Ginny hissed but still had a smile on her face. "And I am _not_ a baby."

Molly and Arthur smiled as they followed their children. Danielle, Lily, and James began walking away as well, Madam Pomfrey in the lead. Harry began walking when Ron grabbed his arm. The two boys gazed daggers at each other.

"I told you to stay away from my sister," Ron ground out.

"It's _her_ choice not yours," Harry snapped.

"Stay the hell away from her. I mean it! You don't have any right to be interfering in her life."

"Interfering? Please. I've done nothing."

"This is my last warning. I don't want you to come near her. Mark my words, I'll make you pay if you harm my sister."

Harry grabbed Ron's throat, shoving him hard into a wall. "Don't you _ever_ threaten me again. I didn't just kill a man for no reason. Whatever you might think of me is completely off. I would _never_ threaten or harm Ginny and so help me I'll kill any person who even _dares_ to hurt her. I would do anything to protect her."

He let the younger boy go and headed off towards the Hospital wing.

"You know no one is ever going to date you unless you grow up," Pansy snapped from behind him. Ron whirled around to face his sister's two best friends. Daphne looked as if she could kill him.

"Don't you even realize how happy your sister is now?" Daphne demanded. "Her eyes have _never_ had that sparkle to them until she met Harry."

"Don't you dare go trying to ruin something that not only Ginny but Harry as well, have been waiting for. She's never been this happy and she won't ever be this happy without him."

"It was downright stupid of you to try and interfere with your sister and Harry," Hermione snapped from behind him.

Ron turned to gaze at the girl who he had the largest crush on. Her eyes were ice cold.

"You don't do anyone a favor by being a stubborn prat. Stay out of the way or we will make you regret the day you were born. Come along girls, I believe that Ginny could use some company."

The three girls glared at him once more before stalking off, leaving the red headed boy gaping.

* * *

Ginny's eyes slowly opened. The room was dark except for a few lit candles throughout the room. The hospital wing was fairly empty, considering school hadn't even gotten into full swing yet. Her eyes traveled along the white walls of the room before finally coming to land on where Harry lay fast asleep.

His bed was to the right of her, and his head was turned towards her. Ginny was struck by how peaceful he looked. A smile crossed her face as she remembered how nice it felt to wake up in his arms. He had been so comfortable and she finally slept in peace. There were no nightmares or worries. It was just them, together.

As if he could sense her watching him he opened his eyes.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey," she said back, grinning as well.

Harry pushed himself up and got out of bed and he stood beside her bed. His green eyes danced as he gazed down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Where did my family go?"

"Home. Well that is after Madam Pomfrey and Alice convinced them that you were perfectly fine and only needed some rest."

"Good."

"That's good?"

"Yes, that means I can do this," she told him as she pulled him down to her. Harry grinned when he realized what she wanted and kissed her back. Ginny's arms slipped around his neck, holding him close to her.

* * *

**A/N: Update! I know you've all been DYING to read this right? lol well here is what you wanted and this is what you get! Isn't it great? ne how Snape is dead and Ron is getting on everyones nerves. Oh and next chapter Ron gets slapped and knocked unconcious and yea its a bit slow until I get into a few more chaps. **

**Well thanks for reading! Reveiw when you get the chance and I know there are a lot of you out there, it says that like 50 somethin of you have it on alert. Surprise surprise, it may even catch up to the 60 some for deadly curse. My stories aren't that good are they?**

**Seritha**


	9. Young Love

**Chapter Eight: Young Love**

"Children these days," Madam Pomfrey said with a shake of her head. Ginny opened her eyes and realized the curtains were drawn around her bed. Turning her head she saw Harry awake. He smiled down at her, kissing her lightly on the lips. She grinned up at him.

"What have they done now?" Lily asked as she came into the hospital wing.

"None of them _ever_ stay in _their_ beds. Neville and Luna don't seem to manage to stay in separate beds each time they end up here."

"My son better be in his _own_ bed from now on. I do _not_ want to be a grandmother just yet," Alice said.

"Exactly where is my daughter?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"In _her_ bed," Madam Pomfrey said.

"So I take it Harry switched beds?" Lily questioned.

"Indeed he did."

"And all this time we thought he was gay," Danielle and James said together.

"James! Danielle!" Lily snapped.

"What?" Danielle questioned.

"How can you think that about your own brother?"

"Because it seemed to be the only plausible reason why he ignored countless good looking witches," James said. "But it seems like he isn't after all."

"I don't think he is," Ginny said loudly. Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtain to reveal Lily, James, Molly, Arthur, Danielle, Alice, and Hermione. "Well at least I hope he isn't. You're not really female are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I can let you look if you want," Harry said with a sly grin on his face.

"I might just have to do that."

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said in a loud voice.

"He's definitely your son," Lily said in a dry voice as she looked at James.

James got a smug grin on his face. "He is and you've known from the beginning that I am male."

Lily blushed scarlet. "That was _not_ my fault."

Alice started laughing when she saw how red her friend was. Lily glared at her. "I remember that too! Oh Lily was red for a week!" James just grinned.

"We don't want to know!" Harry and Danielle cried.

Ginny shook her head as she snuggled closer to Harry. His hand held hers, his fingers playing with hers.

"Alright, you two are free to go," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Good," Hermione said. "I need her help anyway."

"But Hermione," Ginny whined. "I don't want to study today."

"That wasn't what I needed your help with."

"Alright, alright already. Let me take a shower and I'll meet you in the library in an hour."

"Don't be late," Hermione told her as she headed off in the opposite direction.

Ginny shook her head as she climbed out of bed. She hugged her parents tightly. "I'm off."

"Bye Ginny," Mr. Weasley said with a smile at his daughter.

Ginny grinned and headed towards her room.

"What do you see in him?" A voice asked behind her. Ginny turned to see her younger brother leaning against the wall.

"See in who?"

"Potter," he snarled.

Ginny was suddenly struck with an overwhelming desire to hit Ron. She had never hit her brother before unless they were fighting and even then she wasn't that bad. But the second he said Harry's name she became defensive. No one harmed _her_ Harry.

She growled. "Don't you dare say his name like that," she said in a cold voice.

Ron gazed at his sister, his eyes just as cold as hers. "Come on Gin, what do you see in that loser?"

"He. Is. Not. A loser," she snapped. "Don't you dare insult him either. He's done nothing to you."

"He's not good for you Ginny. You should stay away from him."

"Don't tell me who is good for me and who isn't. You don't even know him."

"Neither do you!" Ron snapped. "What do you know about him? Do you realize that Voldemort will probably kill him? What kind of person is he Ginny?"

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled.

"You're being stupid! You need to stay the hell away from that idiot. He's going to get you killed. And I for one am not going to let that happen."

"You're wrong."

"Am I Ginny? For all you know he could be sleeping with half the girls in school. He is a bloody-"

Ginny's hand impacted so hard with Ron's face she was sure to leave a bruise on his face. "Don't you _ever_ say anything about him again. I swear on my life I will make your life a living hell. There are some things in this world you will _never_ understand. My relationship with Harry is one of them."

"So he talked to you too," Harry drawled from the end of the hall. Ginny and Ron spun to face him.

"What did he say to you?" Ginny questioned.

"Just warned me not to get near you or I would seriously regret it. Also threatened to make my life hell if I ever hurt you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I know."

Harry walked over to take Ginny's hand, pulling her away from Ron. He shook his head as he pulled his girlfriend down the hall. Ginny reluctantly went with him. When they turned the corner Ginny let out a heavy sigh.

"You alright?" Harry questioned.

"No, not really," she said.

"What's wrong?"  
"Ron, who else. He's never acted like this before."

"When did he start?"

"Last year, just at the end of it actually. He's been so distant all summer," she said with a shrug.

They entered their common room and Harry pulled her to the couch.

"I have to go shower," she complained but didn't pull away. "I told Hermione I'd meet her in the library in an hour."

"She'll be fine," he said as he pulled her down into his lap. She buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"I hope he is doing alright. He's never been so…so not Ron before. It's just so odd to me," she mumbled against his chest. She found that she was enjoying being held by him. Not only was he comfortable but he also seemed to comfort her even if he was just holding her.

"Let's hope he is doing alright. It's a strange time lately. He might just be jealous or something."

She nodded her head. Harry smiled slightly as he rested his chin on top of her head. He loved holding her in his arms. He finally felt as if he was complete. Ginny lifted her head to rest her forehead against his.

"I can't believe I slapped him."

"Why did you?"

"I'm not really sure," she said in a quiet voice. "He just started insulting you and I just got so…so mad. I just slapped him and it was really hard. I don't really know what came over me. Just the thought of someone saying something about you or hearing it made me mad and really defensive."

Harry moved his hand to her cheek a small smile on his face. "I know how that is."

"Same thing happened to you?"

"Yes, that's why I entered that duel."

"Oh," she said quietly as she placed her hand on his. "What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure but whatever it is it's confusing."

Ginny nodded her head. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Great more things to figure out."

"But at least we will be able to figure them out together," he mumbled.

"That sounds nice," she said quietly, her eyes still shut.

"What sounds nice?"

"Us. Together, it's never sounded so…right before," she said as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he gazed into her brown eyes. They were _alive_. His hand caressed her cheek without even realizing it.

Ginny's smile grew brighter as she saw how alive his eyes were. His hand was warm against her cheek and she didn't want to pull away from him. For once in her life she felt like she truly belonged somewhere. And that place was with Harry.

Danielle stood in the doorway, her eyes wide. She could _feel_ the magic pouring off of them. The magic filled the room to the brim. It slid over everything, making it all bright. Slowly it began to twine together, growing brighter and encasing the young couple together.

_So this is what happens when they become one. It's almost there._ Danielle thought to herself.

The two were oblivious to what was going on around them. Hermione appeared behind Danielle, her eyes wide as she watched the scene before her. She was too stunned to say anything, instead just stood there, mouthing hanging open.

The colors that swirled around them grew in intensity. Danielle's eyes glimmered with hope as they were about to complete a magical bonding that would finally defeat Lord Voldemort.

Harry searched Ginny's eyes. He didn't see the magic swirling around them or that his sister and Hermione were standing in the doorway. This was what he wanted. She was what he had been looking for for so long. He leaned forward.

Ginny's smile didn't falter. His touch sent chills down her spine. The only thing she wanted was to remain with him forever. To never have to leave his side. When she saw him lean forward she did the same.

Danielle and Hermione watched, anticipation building, as they waited for the young couple to kiss. The magic was like a whirlwind around them, begging for them to complete their bonding.

The two could feel the person coming up behind them. They spun and came face to face with Ronald Weasley. His eyes burned with pure fury as he moved to stop the two. Without even thinking their wands were gripped tightly in their hands as the two girls shot multiple hexes at him before he could even reach his wand.

He hit the wall hard, the silencing charm kept the sound from reaching the couple. Ron's head slammed back into it and he dropped to the ground. Neither of them spared him a glance as they turned to watch Harry and Ginny complete their bonding.

The two kissed. The magic around them erupted, the colors so bright that Danielle and Hermione had to shield their eyes. A magical pulse was sent out over two hundred miles in every direction. Hogwarts wards flared into life, becoming so bright that it was blinding.

Everyone could feel the magical energy and stopped. The magic was pure and anyone who was hit by the magical wave suddenly felt better. Anyone who was impure was falling to the ground in pain.

It was a few moments before the effects of the magical impulse began to fade. People could move once again and those who were in pain could breath again. Danielle and Hermione blinked rapidly as they turned to gaze at Ginny and Harry. The two were still locked in an intimate kiss, both of them glowing a deep red color.

The two girls smiled at each other before their legs gave out. They fell forward and managed to catch themselves on their hands and knees. Their breathing was labored.

"That was one heck of a magical pulse," Danielle muttered under her breath.

Hermione gave a short laugh. "You're telling me," she said breathless.

"Maybe we shouldn't have been standing so close." Danielle collapsed on the ground. "I think I prefer it down here."

Hermione dropped a second later. "I agree."

"Need a hand?" Ginny said suddenly.

The two girls turned to look up at Ginny, who stood over them, a hand offered to them. She was still glowing brightly but it wasn't as bright as before.

"I think we'll rest for a bit," Hermione mumbled.

"A trip to the hospital wing will do you some good," Harry said as he appeared beside Ginny. He was still glowing as well and as he stood beside Ginny their color got brighter. The two seemed oblivious to the fact that they were both glowing!

"Sure," Danielle said in a dry tone. "I bet Mum and Dad haven't even left yet."

Ginny laughed as she pulled the younger girl to her feet. "Do I want to know why my brother is unconscious outside of my suite?"

"Not really," the two girls said together.

Harry pulled Hermione to her feet, easily picking her up in his arms. "You know you're pretty light," he commented.

"It's because you lift everyday," Danielle called back as she leaned on Ginny for support.

"True," he said with a shrug.

"So what exactly happened to you two?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm not really sure," Hermione said with a yawn. She was starting to feel a bit tired now.

"Danielle?" Harry questioned.

"Well I do know but as to telling you is an entirely different matter all together. But I can tell you that it's a good thing or at least I hope it is."

"Right," the two commented together.

Just like Danielle said Lily and James were still in the hospital wing.

"What exactly happened to you two?" Lily asked as James picked up his daughter. He set her down in one of the beds while Harry set Hermione in another.

"Standing too close to a very large magical impulse tends to have some side effects on you," Danielle commented in a bored voice. "You might want to go pick up Ron, we sort of knocked him out earlier. He should still be outside of the Head's rooms."

"I'll go get him," Arthur said with a frown as he went to find his youngest son.

"Magical Impulse?" Harry questioned. "What magical impulse?"

"I'm not surprised you two didn't feel that," Dumbledore said as he came in the room, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Well they were the cause of it so why would they?" Lily asked as she brushed Danielle's hair from her eyes. Danielle smiled up at her Mum.

"They did it!" Jessica and Samantha shouted as they came sprinting into the room.

"Let me guess," Jessica said to Danielle. "You were standing too close to the magical impulse," she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Are you sure she isn't a seer as well?" Danielle said with a grumble.

"You don't have to be a seer to realize when someone is recovering from the after affects of being too close to any sort of magical impulse. Besides, you should know better by now then to stand by one."

Danielle snorted. "Either she is really smart or a seer."

"She's just like her Mum is all," Alice called from where she was helping out Hermione.

"They all are just like Mum," James and Harry said together. The two men grinned at each other.

"Would someone please mind informing me what magical impulse they were by?" Ginny said in an annoyed voice.

"Well Miss Weasley I do believe that you and Mr. Potter have finally completed your bond," Madam Pomfrey said.

"What bond?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"Tell me," Dumbledore started to say. "Have you two felt an overwhelming desire to be near each other?"

"Yes," they both said slowly.

"How about wanting to protect the other when someone starts to say something bad about them?"

"Yes."

"Have you two felt repulsed by the mere thought of someone of the opposite sex touching you?"

"Yes."

"And when someone else kissed you you felt nauseous?"

"Yes."

"Well, the reason for that is because you two are halves of a whole," Danielle said.

"So each of us is a half?" Harry said turning to his sister.

"Exactly and together you make a whole."

"What does this have to do with the magical pulse?" Ginny said.  
"Everything. See the two of you have always felt incomplete have you not?" They both nodded their heads. "Well, that is because you two hadn't met. I had to wait to bring you two together. See, if Voldemort found you before you were ready, we would be doomed. He already knows that you two have a special bond because of Harry's dueling. Now he will-" She cut off suddenly as her eyes clouded over.

"I think you two changed the path again," James said.

Ginny turned to look at her mother, who could only shrug in reply.

"She knows better then we do," Samantha said.

"Well actually Voldemort will find out about the bond but he won't have any idea as to what it could mean to him," Jessica said. "You two will be stronger now that you two have completed your bond. See the bond had to form on its own. We weren't allowed to interfere or it would throw it off. It can't be forced to happen and it wasn't. We couldn't tell you two about the bond until you completed it."

"You two finished it a lot quicker then we thought you would," Lily said. "We didn't think that you two would come together as fast as you did. I suppose the fact that you had spent your whole lives apart was what made you two more inclined to figure out why you felt so different or right when you were together."

"So now that you two are together it may be that you are altering what could be happening," Samantha said calmly.

"Well, that was something," Danielle said as she shook her head.

"What do we have now?" James asked.

"Well, besides the fact that even with their combined power, Voldemort is _still_ going to be a right pain. I suppose tapping into the power of the four heirs would do well right about here. Ginny will have to serve as the vessel and the one to produce the final spell though. The paths are set. The battle will come swiftly enough, but there is still time."

"Four heirs? Who is the fourth heir?" Ginny asked.

"The Potter line is really the Gryffindor line," Lily said. "Harry is the heir."

"You knew and you didn't say anything?" She rounded on Harry.

He jumped back and gave her a sheepish grin. "You didn't ask."

"We were talking about it! It would have been easy to tell us."

"It wasn't that easy, I could barely follow the conversation to begin with," he said as he stood up a bit straighter.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry. Most people would cringe away from Ginny when she got in this mood, a trait she picked up from her. The whole house would pretty much be deserted when the two of them got into a fight.

"Oh and what is your excuse for that?"

"A beautiful witch had my attention," his grin was wide. Ginny flushed but held her ground.

"Definitely your son," Lily muttered to her husband who was grinning.

"Easiest way to curb your anger love. Besides you look gorgeous when you're furious," James said as he hugged his wife tightly.

"That still doesn't give you the right to not tell us," she snapped only it wasn't as bad as before. Harry moved to stand in front of her. She had to tilt her head back so she could still glare up at him.

He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Did you know you look absolutely stunning when you're mad? Your hair changes colors and your eyes look beautiful."

Ginny's knees went weak when he kissed her neck. "That's not fair," she whimpered in his ear.

"I know you'll forgive me later or punish me."

Ginny set her hands on his chest and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "No torturing you would be too nice. I may have to find another way to get you back for that," she said as she brushed her lips against his ear.

Harry shuddered.

"Alright, everyone out. Let these two rest for a bit," Madam Pomfrey said suddenly.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, a smile on his face. Ginny smiled smugly at him as she brushed past him and out of the hospital wing.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, things are about to heat up in the next few chapters as in more things with Ron and all of that. Er...well I don't have much to say this week only I am SO behind on writing my fanfics! But I will try and get some more of that done soon enough but this still has about 7 or so chaps before I have to worry about it. Unlike DC which I'm updating.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, it seemed a bit short but it still works. I believe the next chapter is where everything starts getting better. **

**Sorry I'm a bit out of it considering I spent all morning working on my lil bro's computer. So read and review!**

**Seritha**


	10. Views

**Chapter Nine: Views**

Harry sat in the common room, books open out in front of him. Ginny was fast asleep in one of the armchairs, her head resting against the back of the chair. They had been dating for the last two months.

It had caused a bit of controversy from the rest of the school, but was quickly demolished when they realized it would not be a good idea to say anything hateful about Harry or Ginny when one of them was around.

The worst problem was coming from Ron, who didn't seem to get the hint to leave them alone. Hermione was unfortunately partnered with him in the tournament and hated every moment of it.

Ginny shifted in her sleep, almost falling out of her chair. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I did it again didn't I?" Ginny questioned.

"You aren't going to get far in class if you keep falling asleep so much."

She grumbled. "I just haven't been able to sleep in months and I don't know why," she said as she sat down beside him.

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough," Harry said as he kissed her forehead.

"Me too. How is Hermione doing with that git of a brother of mine?"

"She seems to be doing well though she looks a bit haggard after each meeting with him."

"If only there was a way to get her out of it."

"We can knock her unconscious?"

"I don't think she'd appreciate that too much," Ginny said as she pushed him down on the couch. He smiled up at her. She moved to lie beside him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Comfortable now?"  
"Very much so," she mumbled against his neck. "How much longer till we have the competition?"

"Another week I think. I don't know why they are waiting so long."

"Me either, but who cares."

"I care," Hermione said as she came into the room. "If I have to spend one more hour with that bloody git I am going to lose my mind," she huffed as she sat down in one of the armchairs. "Are you still not sleeping?"

"No," Ginny said with a small smile as she placed a kiss on Harry's neck. He turned to glare at her and she just smiled.

"Enjoying the comfort of having your own quarters I see," Hermione commented dryly.

"I'm not pregnant nor have we slept together."

"I never said you did, just the rest of the entire school thinks so."

"Let them think what they want as long as you don't let them get to you," Harry said with a sly smile.

"Of course," she said as she hugged him tighter.

Hermione and Harry watched as she fell asleep beside him. "Well I believe we've solved her sleeping problems."

"Sleeping with me?"

"Seems logical."

Harry just shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him. "Well then I can live with that."

"It probably has something to do with your bonding. How is that coming along?"  
"Interesting to say the least."  
Hermione smiled.

"Ah you've finally found a way to get Ginny to sleep," Pansy said as she entered the room and dropped on the other couch.

"Wonderful, now she won't be falling asleep in all of her classes," Daphne said.

"And won't be falling off her broom either," Luna commented.

"You all should be quiet if she is trying to sleep," Neville said as he lifted Luna up.

"Put me down," Luna said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry smirked. "I hear you two have a hard time staying in your own beds."

They both stopped to look at him. "Who told you that?" Neville questioned.

"Madam Pomfrey told everyone while we were there."

"Even Mum?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful," Neville said.

"Yes it is, so when shall we tell them of the joyous news?" Luna asked.

"What news?" Pansy, Hermione, and Daphne asked together.

"We are getting married this summer," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!"

"I asked her to marry me last week," Neville said, his ears turning red. Luna smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"That's wonderful!" Pansy gushed.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Hermione demanded.

"Do you parents know?" Daphne demanded.

"Not yet, we aren't sure how to tell them," Neville told them.

"Better be soon love, we don't want them to get mad if we wait any longer," Luna said.

"Definitely."

* * *

"Is everything in place?" Malfoy snapped at the other figure on the other side of the room.

"Don't get you panties in a twist Malfoy, everything is in place," the other figure said.

"Good, you two better not fail," a third voice said.

"We won't fail father. He's got better connections then I do," Draco said grudgingly.

"If you two fail our lord will _not_ be pleased," Lucius snapped.

"No one will suspect a thing. This contest has them all so wrapped up it's not even funny," the second figure said.

"When are we putting this plan into motion?"

"The dance that night. Time to get Potter and Weasel a bit of their own medicine."

"I wouldn't bother showing your face if you fail."

"We won't fail. It's meant to cripple them and that is what I plan to do."

"Then get it done."

* * *

Ginny woke later that night. Harry was still wide awake, reading from a book. She was lying beside him, her head resting against his chest. She smiled slightly as she looked around her now empty common room.

"Everyone left?"

"About two hours ago," he said to her.

"What did I miss?"

"Neville and Luna are engaged."

"I already knew that."

"You did? No one else knew."

"I'm not everyone else now am I?" Ginny said with a smile as she turned to look up at him.

He smiled down at her. "No, no you're not."

She leaned up on her arm and stretched out. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours."

"Good, I haven't slept in days."

"I haven't either," Harry said as he moved off the couch to stretch. Ginny watched him stretch, watching his muscles move under his tight red shirt. He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "See something interesting?"

"Very," she said with a smile.

"Well why don't we head down to the kitchens and get ourselves a bite to eat?"

"Wonderful, I'm starved." Ginny got to her feet and took Harry's hand in hers.

Harry smiled and walked with her. "So how did you know they were engaged?"

Ginny turned to grin up at him. "Now Harry, that is my little secret. You see, being the Slytherin Queen and brightest witch next to Hermione, I picked up a few little tricks from my brothers and fellow classmates."

"Yet you still didn't know I was the heir?"

"That was faulty intelligence. You're new, but I could tell you every single detail down to their wand type of anyone in this school."

"Talented," he said with a grin.

"No, just clever."

"Clever?" A voice said from behind them. "More like lucky."

The two turned around to face Ron. He was leaning against the wall, shadows obscuring him from view.

"What do you want Ronald?" Ginny asked in a bored tone.

"What I've been wanting for months, for you to leave him. Why won't you listen to me? I'm only thinking of what's best for you."

"Best for me? Why can't you just leave it? I'm happy."

"You won't be for long," Ron said with a shake of his head. "I tried to give you fair warning but my job is done." With that he walked away.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea."

"He's up to something, I can see it."

"Harry," Ginny warned.

"There's something wrong Gin. I don't like what he's up to and I have a feeling we aren't going to like what's about to come."

"You don't think he's going to try to hurt you do you?" Ginny asked worried as she turned to look at him.

"It's possible, but I don't want to assume." Harry looked down at her, seeing fear and worry in her eyes. "I don't want to think he is going to, but I also want to be on guard. Something has been going on at this school."

Ginny sighed. "I know," she said with a shake of her head.

"You've known for a while?" Harry questioned.

Ginny pulled away from him and started to walk away. Harry followed, a few steps behind her. She headed down the halls until she finally reached the balcony that she loved to use. Ginny leaned against the railing, gazing out into the distance.

"I come here to think. It's a good place," she said quietly.

"Great view too," Danielle said from where she was sitting on the railing. Harry jumped, not realizing his sister was there.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for Ginny of course," Danielle said as she turned to face her brother. "Mum and Dad have been wanting to talk to you. They were going to come earlier, but I warned them not to. So you might want to go talk to them."

"But-"

"Go ahead Harry, I've been needing to talk to Danielle anyway," Ginny said as she moved to kiss his cheek.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned.

"I'm positive," Ginny said with a smile.

"Alright," he said as he kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back with a small smile. Ginny's eyes were bright as she smiled up at him.

Harry turned and headed off. Danielle cast silencing charms around the balcony. "I hate to leave him out of this," Ginny said with a sigh. "I know he's worried, but I can't really help that."

"Well it wouldn't be that smart to tell him either. Especially considering it really doesn't matter if he knows or not, there is only one path you have before you," Danielle said sadly.

"To think I actually have to go through with this. I just wish I knew who was behind all of this."

"So do I, but even my visions can't tell me what we want to know."

"Nothing is ever going to be perfect," Ginny, said heavily as she sat down, leaning against the railing.

"I don't want it to happen but the time is drawing closer."

"It's going to be bad before it becomes better," Ginny said heavily.

"But just remember that living through the hard part always leaves you with something better in the end."

"If you're broken then how can you enjoy it? That's what they aim for. They want to destroy your spirit, your will to live so that way there is nothing left for you to go back to. Even if you do survive you're always haunted by what happened, what you couldn't always prevent. Because of that, they will always have some power over you, even if they're buried six feet under."

"But it also gives you time to heal, to be able to overcome what they've done to you. To prove that you are stronger then what they thought you were."

"True, but what about all those people who can't? Who fail? Or those women who have lost the ability to have children?"

"They have counter spells for that now."

"When they didn't? What that must have been like for them. To go through life with the knowledge that you would never be able to have a family of your own."

"Horrible I'm sure," Danielle said. "It happened to Mum."

"It did?"

"Yes, right after I was born."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, Mum never really told me."

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked as she turned to look up at Danielle.

"Now, we wait."

"Waiting, I've been waiting all my life."

"So have I. Once this is over, then its time to live and I mean _really_ live."

"I can't wait. I just hope I don't have to wait long. The sooner it happens, the sooner this will be over."

"Yes but that doesn't mean you are going to _want_ to go through with all of that."

"Well I don't want to, but that doesn't mean it isn't going to happen. You said so yourself, I have one path to take before it opens up again. Some things were just meant to happen and that's something we can't change."

"That doesn't mean that it isn't worth it. That's what you always have to remember. Take the bad with the good and you'll be happy in the end."

"Or broken, but you won't know until you hit the end of the road."

"Which, we hope, is a long way away," Danielle said.

"It is hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Is it hard knowing something is going to happen, but never knowing when?" Ginny questioned.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't."

"So are you happy with it or do you believe you are better off not knowing?"

"To be honest, I am glad I know. Life takes too many unexpected turns, so I get these frequently. Jessica could trip or make a bad grade and it could affect what happens to Mum three weeks later. What people don't realize is that everything you do has some affect on someone else. Everyone is important because everyone affects each other."

"That I can understand."

Danielle smiled but it faded as her eyes clouded over. Ginny got to her feet, hurrying to the girls side and holding her up so that she didn't fall off the balcony. It was a few minutes before her eyes cleared. "Run, run Ginny," she said breathlessly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Ginny demanded.

"Run! Go to Harry! Something! Anything just go!"

Ginny pulled back from the girl and took off running to where she knew the Professor's quarters were. She hurried down the halls, running as fast as her legs would carry her. "No," she whispered breathlessly as she came to a sudden stop in the middle of the hall.

Before her stood a line of ten Death Eaters, all wearing masks and long black cloaks. She spun on her heels but there was another line behind her. Ginny dug for her wand, moving so that her back was to the windows lining the hall.

"There is nowhere to go now," a voice that was so familiar to her said. Ginny's eyes went wide as the figure stepped forward. "I tried to warn you, I gave you one last chance, but you didn't heed my warning. Now I can't do anything for you."

"I can't believe you are doing this to me!" Ginny cried. "I'm your sister! How could you Ron?"

* * *

**A/N: You've all missed me right? lol I'll bet well ne how here is the next one and dun dun dun Ron's out to kill his sister! Or is he? hehe only I know, oh and well my beta. I have about a page to finish of ch. 13 but since I am like in this huge writing session for DC I am working on that one right now, coming along nicely. Also if you read DC I am having a sort of contest there but I mean its going to be fun for me.**

**Ne how the next chapter is not that bad just a few non important filler parts I suppose.**

**ch. 11 is where Hermione learns some important information.**

**ch. 12 is the chap you will have a bit of problem with. Its violent so I suppose i'll put a warning up. Its nothing TOO bad, but still rather be safe then sorry.**

**That is all the hints you will be recieveing so so long until next sunday!**

**Seritha**


	11. Death Eaters

**Chapter Ten: Death Eaters**

Harry smiled at his parents. "Do you really believe all those rumors?"

"No," Lily said. "None of them at all, but we have to check."

"You know be good parents and all," James said with a grin. "Remember the rumors they had of us?"  
"Oh yes," Lily said with a shake of her head. "How could I forget?"

"Those were interesting."

"I don't want to know," Harry said. He froze suddenly. "Something's wrong. Ginny!" He cried as he jumped to his feet. Lily and James were already on their feet and sprinting after Harry.

Harry had no idea where he was going, the only thing he knew was that he _had_ to get to Ginny. Nothing would stop him from getting to her. Lily and James were having a hard time trying to keep up with him.

They turned the corner just in time to see three Death Eaters holding someone between them disappear.

* * *

"How could I? How could I? Easy," Ron said with a sneer. "Our pathetic family. You're all a bunch of blood traitors. How could you be so open to those filthy creatures that walk our hall?"

"How can you say that? What the hell have they done to you? You've never hated Muggles or half-bloods."

"Then apparently you don't know me very well. Now, just look at you. You're hanging out with that half-blood golden boy. What were you thinking?"

"What do you want from me? What use am I to you?"

"You're the most important piece of this puzzle. The only one who can bring Harry to My Lord."

Ginny's eyes went wide. She backed up into the window. "I can't believe you are doing this to me," she whispered. "You're going to use _me_ so that Voldemort can kill Harry."

"How dare you say my Lords name!" One of the Death Eaters snapped.

"Hush," Ron snapped. "I warned you Ginny, but you didn't listen to me. Now you can pay for you stupid mistakes, just like the rest of that family."

"No," she snapped.

"No what?"

"You will _never_ be apart of this family again. You're as good as dead to me and everyone else. And you won't win, Voldemort won't get his hands on Harry."

"We'll see about that. I do believe someone is waiting for you Ginny."

"Who?" She said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Hello darling," Malfoy said with a classic sneer of his face. "Miss me?"

"You bastard!" She screamed as she fired hexes at Ron and Malfoy.

"Now it's time to get repayment," Draco said as he waved his arm. The hexes and curses hit Ginny full force. She hit the ground hard, unconscious.

Draco smiled as he bent down to pick her up. "This is going to be wonderful payback."

"What about my share in this?" Ron snapped.

"Right behind you my friend."

Ron turned around. Hermione was tied up between two Death Eaters. Her eyes were wide and tears were falling down her cheek. "Glad you could come through on your part. Bring her to me," Ron demanded.

The two Death Eaters yanked Hermione to her feet. She tried to fight back but she was too weak. They held her in front of Ron. His eyes evaluated her.

"How did you get her?"

"She was in the library. It wasn't hard. Just had to rough her up a bit."

"I didn't hurt her, so you had no right to hurt her," Ron snapped.

"What does it matter to you? She's not going to be easy even with you. You just have to be a bit rough with them to get what you want."

"And you're such the expert?"

"I've got four others back home, but I've wanted this one for a while," Draco said his eyes scanning her from head-to-toe. "Now I can have what I want."

Ron shook his head as he grabbed Hermione and portkeyed away. Draco grinned. "Pick her up, time to go."

Two Death Eaters picked Ginny up and the four portkeyed away.

* * *

"What the hell did you do with her?" Harry yelled at the remaining Death Eaters. They all turned, wands ready to face him.

"To our Lord," one of them said.

"And its too late to get her back," a second said.

"Tell me where she is," Harry growled.

"Never."

"Then prepare to pay," he snapped as he started firing his spells. James, Lily, and Danielle arrived in time to aid Harry. Pansy, Daphne, Luna, and Neville turned up a few seconds later to fight.

They were all down in moments. "I'll get Dumbledore," James said as he took off down the hall.

"How did they get into the school?" Luna demanded as she snapped another Death Eaters wand.

"They were let in," Pansy said with a shake of her head.

"She didn't run fast enough," Danielle mumbled as she dropped to her knees. Lily ran to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"What happened Danielle?"

"We were talking then I saw. I saw them surround her. I told her to run, to run to Harry so that way she would be safe. She was almost there, if only she had gone earlier."

"You tried, that's all that matters," Lily said.

"Mum, you know. You know what's going to happen to her, I know she told you about them."

"No," Lily said.

"What? What is going on?" Harry demanded.

"She's been having nightmares," Pansy said. "Where she was captured and hurt but lately she's been saved. We don't know anything beyond that."

"ALEXIS!" Harry said loudly. A house-elf popped up.

"Master Harry calls?"  
"Yes, can you please find out who is missing? I want to know exactly what students are gone."

"Yes sirs," she said before she was gone.

"Where is Hermione?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Neville said. "She's in your house."

"I'll go with you," Pansy said as the two took off down the halls.

"What are you all doing here?" Lily asked.

"We were coming to check on Ginny," Neville said.

"We need to tell her parents," Daphne said. "They aren't going to be too happy about this."

"Not surprising," Harry said.

Lily looked up at her son. His eyes had lost all color and he was completely pale. "Harry, how do you feel?"  
"What?"

"How do you feel?" she repeated.  
"Sick to my stomach, my head hurts, and I feel lost."

"It's the bond," Jessica said as she appeared, Samantha on her heels. "It's not fully complete so they are both going to be stuck with the after affects."

"How does she know so much?" Danielle said as she glared at her younger sister.

"I've got connections."

"You sound like Ginny," Harry said weakly as he sat down.

"I pay more attention then most people. To be real honest they won't complete the bond until they get married and all of that. Since that won't be happening any time soon they are building the strength of the bond. The longer they are together the stronger it becomes."

"You mean we have to, well you know, before it's complete?" He asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't really mean anything because you two are already bonded but its more complete when you do."

"You do realize that makes no sense," Danielle said.

"Makes perfect sense," Daphne said.

"See, she gets it."

"Explain please," Lily said.

"When they got together they created the foundation for the bond. Being together or even being intimate is building the strength and connection of the bond. It will not be completed until they get married."

"Why do you keep saying 'get married'?" Neville asked.

"Because you shouldn't do anything until you're married, duh," Jessica said. "So I'll leave it at that. The point is Harry until you finish the bond you won't be able to _feel_ complete unless you are together. When that happens it won't be so difficult to spend long amounts of time or be long distances apart. It's just how it is."

"She's very perceptive," Daphne said with a grin.

"Hermione, she's gone," Luna said as she came into the hall, panting.

"She was in the library last," Pansy said. "It's a mess in there. They took her too."

"Why Hermione? She wasn't even near Ginny," Lily mumbled.

A pop interrupted anything that was going to be said. "Master, Alexis back with news."

"What do you have?" Harry asked.

"Misses Her'ione is missings. Misters Weasleys and Malfoys missing. The only students next to Mistress Ginny."

"Thank you Alexis."

"What's going on?" James asked as he saw his house-elf.

"Alexis did a check of who all was missing, you may go now," Lily said.

"Yes Mistress," she said before she disappeared.

"What do we have?" McGonagall asked.

Professor Dumbledore came to stand beside her.

"Death Eaters took Ginny," Harry snarled. "I thought this place was supposed to be safe."

"It is one of the safest places," Dumbledore said.

"Oh really?" Harry snapped.

"Harry," Lily said.

"No Mum. There is a reason why we never came to this school. Twenty Death Eaters can get into one of the most secure castles. Not only that but they can portkey away! Then to think about what your own people can do _inside_ of the school. This place is no better then being out on the street! Now two students are missing and two more who are probably part of the whole plot!"

"Harry, calm down," James said.

"Why should I calm down? This man isn't fit to run a school at all! He lets Death Eaters run around in his school. My girlfriend is with the most powerful Dark Lord there is and you tell me to calm down."

" I didn't want to have to do this," Danielle said sadly.

"What-" He never finished the sentence as he hit the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do that for?" Lily asked.

"He's stressed, she's probably scared or in pain, it's a side effect," Jessica said. "If something is wrong with her, something will be wrong with him. It's a vicious cycle."

"So you think she's being hurt?"

"More then likely and probably very agitated."

"He's right you know," Pansy said. "This school sucks and we are supposed to feel _safe_ here. Now two of my best friends are missing."

"What's going on?" Alice asked as she appeared. "A house-elf told me there was some ruckus."

"I think we need some calming draught for Harry," Samantha said.

"We also need to get some Aurors here to get some answers out of these Death Eaters," McGonagall put in.

"I think that would be a brilliant idea," Dumbledore said.

"Don't think this is over," Lily hissed.

"What?"

"You've already screwed up many things Dumbledore, when this is over don't expect to be teaching in a school again. Come along girls we need to get in touch with your uncles."

James removed his wand and levitated his son. "Would you care to bring the draught?" He asked Alice.

"No problem, Neville, would you mind coming with me?"

"Not at all," Neville said as he headed off with his mother.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny sat back to back in a small room. There were no windows and only one door. It was pitch black inside, with only a small amount of light filtering in through the bottom.

"And where are we?" Ginny asked in a bored tone.

"Who knows, I don't have a map."

"Yes I know."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now I feel like screaming. Harry must be out of his mind."

Hermione turned as best as she could to see her. "You do realize you are shaking right?"  
"Yes. I don't like feeling incomplete when I've finally been able to feel complete. I suppose we haven't finished our bond yet."

"You'd be correct. Jessica says you can't until you've slept together. Well she put it more as until you're married."

"Married?" Ginny questioned.

"Believes that you shouldn't sleep with anyone unless you're married."

"Ah, well I do have my own standards."

"Understandable, I have those same standards."

"Good, but not everyone thinks that way and of course things do change."

"Always do."

Ginny laughed lightly. "Well its great to know I'll end up like this if we are far apart."

"It's not that bad, at least you haven't had to wait since you were eleven, think of how odd that would be."

"True, I've never felt this bad before."

"It's just because you've already started the bond. I hope it helps."

"Its amazing Hermione."

"Really? It's worth it?"  
"Like nothing I've ever felt before. I feel at peace, at home when he is holding me. When he kisses me, it feels like nothing other then him exists. His touch is just amazing."

"I'm jealous," Hermione said.

"Don't be. It was pure agony having to wait."

"And it's killing you now."

"Very much so, especially knowing Harry is suffering as well."

"It will be over soon I'm sure."

"Aren't you the optimist."

"Someone has to be."

"Good point. Now why are you here?"

"Apparently at Ron's request."

"I see, least you aren't here for Draco to play with you."

"I don't envy you."

Ginny laughed. "When we get out of here, remind me to castrate the slimy git."

"Will do. So when are we getting out of here?"

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea at all."

"Why are you in here? I thought Draco would have you in his bed by now."

Ginny laughed again. "Well he did try."

"Try? What did you do?"

"Nothing exactly. A perk to the bond, he can't touch me if it's going to lead to something sexual."

"So he can't touch you?"

"Nope, well at least not in that way. The bond won't allow it. At least I don't have to worry about that problem."

"Lucky you."

"Sorry Hermione, wish there was something I could do to help you."

"I know," Hermione said with a sigh. "I suppose it was inevitable. Why did it have to be me?"

"Don't really know. Apparently he likes you."

"Oh that just makes my skin crawl."

"Mine too."

"Well it would be incest otherwise."

"Gross! Great Hermione, do you want me to throw up?"

"No, then our cell would smell more then it already does."

"True, I haven't eaten either."

"That's right, you slept right through dinner didn't you?"

"Yes and we were on our way to get something to eat."

The two sat there for a second. "The kitchen has house-elves."

"Do you know any?" Ginny questioned.

"No, do you?"

"Only Alexis, she's Lily and James' elf."

"Do you think she could hear you?"

"I don't know."

"Try it," Hermione said.

"Alexis!" Ginny called out. The two waited but nothing happened.

"Apparently not."

"Damn and I was hoping it would work too," Ginny said with a sigh.

A small pop made the two girls jump. "Mistress Ginny rang?" Alexis said.

"Alexis!" Ginny said happily.

The elf snapped her fingers, creating an orb of light for them to see by. Both women turned their heads to keep the light from hurting their eyes.

"Mistress, why are you here?"

"We were kidnapped. Please tell me you can figure out where we are?"

"I can," she said with a nod of her head.

"Please do," Hermione said.

"Tell Harry when you figure it out."

"Yes Mistress." She disappeared.

"Mistress?" Hermione questioned.

"Bond," Ginny said with a shrug.

The door burst open. "Hello ladies, my Lord would like to see you," Draco said with a sneer.

A few Death Eaters came in to pick up the two of them. They were led down the halls and into a large room. They were thrown forward.

"Aren't they sweet," Ginny mumbled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Prisoners don't get treated nicely," Voldemort said.

"Well obviously," Ginny said in a bored voice.

"You'd do well to watch your tongue or you won't have it."

"Ah, let me guess you'd have one of your oh so not faithful Death Eaters take care of it. You wouldn't want to sully your hands now would you."

"Shut up girl."

* * *

**A/N: Yet another chapter. I'm not sure if I should be proud of this story or disgruntled. I just cant seem to make up my mind if I like it or not. Well I hope you all like it, you must because the little counter on my stats says you are all reading it. So that must be good. I'll see if I can get back into the swing of this story but no guarantees on my part if I get to it now or later, it just depends I suppose.**

**Well thank you all for reading and it seems this story gets the most hits but has yet to top DC with its Reviews, of course they are both tied for favorites.**

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Naa-chan for her inspiration, and thats about it for this story.**

**Seritha**


	12. Pain, Pain, and More Pain

**Chapter Eleven: Pain, Pain, and more Pain**

Harry sat in the Great Hall. It was quiet. The moon was out, casting shadows into the hall. He had been sitting in there since he had woken up. It seemed like a good place to relax.

It tore at him that he was so far away from her. He couldn't feel her and he hated it. The only thing he wanted was her back in his arms and safe.

The sound of hurried footsteps drew his gaze towards the door. Danielle came in, a bright smile on her face.

"She did it!" She cried happily.

"Did what?"

"Ginny. She called Alexis. It took her a bit to get to Ginny, but she did. We know where she is at."

"Really?" Harry said hopeful.

"She's not even that far from here. In some manor that the Malfoy's own. Of course it would be them that were behind it all. Mum and Dad need you."

Harry was on his feet and running towards the door at full speed. Danielle took off after him, doing her best to keep up with him.

* * *

"I may not be able to have what I really want from you but I can assure you what is going to happen to you is a lot worse," Draco snapped.

Ginny sat in her little cell, wondering where Hermione was. "I have no doubt about that."

"Cocky aren't you. Well, your precious little boyfriend won't be here to save you this time. Boys, have some fun."  
Three Death Eaters came in. She recognized Crabbe, Goyle, and to her surprise, Blaise.

"Three pureblood Slytherins at the beck and call of some half-blood idiot. Amazing and I didn't think you all could sully our great house any more then what you already have. You've outdone yourself!"

"You're the one dating a Gryffindor," Crabbe said.

"Oh those house stereotypes are so stupid! You are all morons if you actually believe them. You've never even bothered to get to know anyone. I mean honestly. But that wouldn't matter, your daddies tell you how to think."

"Look who's talking you muggle lover," Blaise snapped.  
"Looks like you are too. You're precious prince is nothing but a half-blood. Isn't life grand?" Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Shut up you wench," Goyle said as he slammed his fist into the side of her face. Ginny hit the ground, her vision spinning from the impact.

"We'll teach you," Blaise said as his foot connected sharply with her side.

* * *

Hermione sat in a room that was horribly decorated. She was bound hand and foot and stuck on the bed. It wasn't her own life that she feared for but that of Ginny's. She knew that Draco was going to hurt her and she was afraid to know what they had planned for her.

The door swung open to reveal Ron. He shut the door behind him, casting locking and silencing spells all around the room. Hermione held her head up, glaring at the red headed boy.

"You won't get away with this you know."

"Come now Hermione, do you really think I am that stupid?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that question?"

Ron laughed. "No, not really, I am sure whatever you have to say isn't near as bad as what Ginny was saying when she came to."

"So you were there when Draco tried to rape her."

"I had little choice in the matter, but yes I was. Amazing how powerful that bond really is. I'm glad to see she is happy."

"You know that's-wait what? You're happy? What the hell is going on?"  
Ron sighed and pulled up a chair so that way he could sit. "I overheard that the Potters were on their way back to England. I was visiting a cousin of mine who happens to know them. He told me about it. Unfortunately I sort of got caught in a sticky situation. I'm a Hufflepuff and I'm loyal to my family. It was Dumbledore who needed a new, younger spy in the system. He suckered me into it. I couldn't back down now that I was in there."

"So you are helping someone kidnap and possibly kill your sister?"  
He shook his head. "They won't kill Ginny, they need her alive to get to Harry. He'll rescue her I have no doubt about that."

"So all this time you were being a prick was because?"  
"Because I had to put on a show. They have eyes all around the school. I had to keep up the act so that way they could trust me. It worked perfectly as Voldemort put me in charge of this mission. He said I could get what I want out of this. He's given me a sort of promotion and he trusts me more then that rat Malfoy. I came through with Ginny like he wanted."

"Why did you take me then?"

"Act. I needed someone who would listen to me what I had to tell you. I hate that my sister is probably being beaten right now, but I have to stay away from her. If they think that I am not loyal then I'll be killed and all the information that I gathered will mean nothing."

"What have you got?"

"I know when he plans to face Harry. I know how he plans to kill him. If this fails he already has a back up plan to cover up the mistake. He doesn't think his own Death Eaters will be able to stop Harry from getting away."

"Why doesn't he do it himself?"

"He can't. He still doesn't have the spell ready."

"Why kidnap Ginny now then?"

"Because he wants to know the strength of their bond. How long it will take for Harry to get to Ginny. He knows it's not complete, but I don't know how yet."

"And I'm supposed to believe this?"

"Yes," Ron said. "I know you can see it Hermione, that's why I've let my shields down."

"All this time?"

"The entire time. I really didn't want to, but that bastard old man left me no choice in the matter. I swear he is as bad as Voldemort over there."

"Mind releasing me?"  
"Oh sure thing," he said as he waved his wand.

Hermione stretched her arms and legs before she rubbed her wrists and ankles. "So what is the plan?"

"We've only got one chance at this."

"What kind of chance are we talking about?"

"A small one and I mean very small. Harry will be here by tomorrow I'm sure. The problem is you _can't_ leave."

"What? Why can't I?"

"Because he'll get suspicious. Ginny isn't supposed to know where you are. Malfoy is going to get in their way and it will cut back on their time before Voldemort gets back. The only thing we can do is to let you get the information to Ginny before she goes."

"I have to stay here?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I like this plan very much," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"I didn't think you would so I am going to tell you the second option. You can leave with them and the Death Eaters get you _again_ and we both get ample punishment for you getting away. They've tagged you Hermione, they can't tag Ginny because she's immune. They can track you down if they wanted to."

"I had no idea they could tag people."

"A simple spell. They've got you."

"There is no third option then?"  
"Afraid not. We're only left with option A and option B," Ron said with a sigh.

"Looks like it's going to be A."  
"I was hoping you'd say that. Now I've got all of this information stored so that way the Potters can do something with it."

"In what?"

"A memory. I'm sure they can find a pensive," Ron said as he produced a vial. "I'm sure everyone hates me by now, but this explains everything they need to know."

"Then they'll listen, I'll be sure of that. Ginny trusts me."

"I know, also another reason why I picked you."

"I have a question."

"Alright."

"Why not Pansy or Daphne? Or even Luna for that matter? She's close to them as well."

"Pansy would probably beat me to death. Daphne would hex me into next century. Luna, well I'm scared to think of what Luna would do to me."

"Good point. So when do I get to give this to her?"

"Two hours. They break after that, one of the rules laid down about torturing prisoners."

"Ah," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Yes I know."

There was a loud knock on the door. "Open up Weasley, take a break from Granger," a voice called.

"Oh, I'm sorry about this Hermione, but you're going to have to go with this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lay down."

"Are you insane?"

"Lay down! They'll get suspicious and I'm supposed to be tested so please do this for me."

Hermione frowned but did as he said. "This is humiliating you know that right."

"Sorry," he said as he waved his wand. With another wave of his wand Hermione's hands were tied above her head and to the bed. Then he waved his wand again to place a thin sheet over her. "Kill me for this later alright?"  
"Fine," she said mildly as she closed her eyes.

Ron headed for the door and threw it open. "What do you want now?" He demanded.

"Watch your tongue, you're still new here," Bella's voice snapped. "Our Master wants to be sure that you're following through with his plans."

"I did everything he asked."

"He means about keeping prisoners."

"I know the rules."

"Are you sure? You are still dressed."

"Maybe its because you interrupted me."

"He will be making sure that you aren't lying."

"Have I? I've done everything he's asked of me."

"I know but he wants to test your true loyalties," Bella said. "He's giving you one hour to have your time with her and then he checks. Rules are rules. I'll be back."

"Fine, go," Ron said as he shut the door.

"What was she talking about?" Hermione asked as she leaned up to gaze at him.

"The other terms we haven't talked about."

"Other terms?" She squeaked. "What the hell other terms could there be?"  
"Please tell me you've slept with someone."

"No! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Either me or Lucius and he brutalizes women."

"You're insane you know that. I can't believe this. There is no way I'm going to."

Ron shook his head. "Do you honestly think I wanted to have to ask this of you? Hell I'd rather let them kill me then force you to do this, but guess what I'm saving you if we do this."

"How is that saving me?"  
"Either you can go to Lucius or Rodolphus maybe even a Crabbe or Goyle. At least this way you won't be almost beaten to death _and_ raped in the process. Take your pick Hermione."

"Is death an option?"

"It won't be quick and easy."

"Damn and I was hoping I'd get lucky for this."

"Unless you've slept with someone else then you're out of luck."

"Sorry, haven't quite found the right guy. Can't you sneak me out?"  
"You're traceable remember. I don't know the counter spell yet or I would have done that after I told you."

Hermione growled. "I suppose this is just a small price to pay for my freedom."  
"I still don't want to have to do this."

* * *

"Where is she?" Voldemort questioned.

"Right here," Bella said as she threw Hermione forward.

"What is with you people and throwing us? I mean honestly. One wrong fall and bam there goes my neck bone. I'd be dead before you got anything out of me."  
"Shut up you Mudblood," Bella said as she kicked her from behind.

"Ouch, death by whiplash! That can cause permanent brain damage you know. I'd be about as useful as a vegetable."

"You've got a mouth on you don't you?" Voldemort said. "Maybe Mister Weasley didn't do what we wanted."

Hermione glared at Bella when she shoved her forward again. "I can walk on my own thank you."

"Cast the spell Bella, I want to see if young Mister Weasley does what he is told."

Bella cast the spell on Hermione and she could feel herself get light headed. "She passes," Bella said and Hermione could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I see Mister Weasley has been faithful to us. Bring him in."

Bella left and returned with Ron in tow.

"Ah Mister Weasley," Voldemort said. "I see you have followed through as I told you to do."

"Like always, My Lord."

"You've been quite faithful to me. You may keep her as your own. I give you leave for two weeks."

"Leave?" Bella demanded.

"He has done everything I asked with perfection. I give him two weeks leave. You may go."

"Thank you My Lord," Ron said as he grabbed Hermione roughly by the arm. She barely managed to stumble after him. They continued down the hall to his room. "Hurry, grab what you can."

"Where are we going?"  
"We can't go back to the school, it's too late for that. My parents won't let me in the house. Got any ideas?"  
"My house. They won't think we went there and I can get word to everyone from there. It's our only shot."

"We need to get down to Ginny. So I want you to follow my lead on this one."  
"Alright," Hermione said with a nod as she followed Ron down the halls. They headed down some more steps. Hermione gasped when she heard Ginny cry out in pain. Ron gripped her arm, trying to calm himself.

"I see you three are doing his dirty work," Ron sneered as he looked at Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise.

"It's fun and payback for all her crap she put us through," Blaise said. "What is _she_ doing here?"  
"Coming with me. Our Master has given me and her two weeks vacation. Good luck boys."

"You're kidding!" Goyle said.

"Nope."

"He must really like you," Crabbe put in.

Ron stepped into the room and knelt beside Ginny. Bruises covered her arms and legs. Small cuts ran across her forehead and her bottom lip was swollen. "I warned you," he said with a shake of his head.

"Go to hell," she spat. "Hermione?" She asked through narrowed eyes so she could see.

"Ginny," Hermione said in a broken voice as she moved to kneel beside her friend.

"I'll let her say goodbye, she won't see her again," Ron said as she ushered the other three out.

"What have they done to you?"  
"Beat the hell out of me what else. What has he done to you?"

"Nothing that I didn't agree to. Listen Ginny, there is more to this then you know. Here, these are Ron's memories so that way when Harry comes to get you they can learn the truth. Trust me on this Ginny, he's telling you the truth."

"But why? Why is he leaving me like this?"  
"He can't interfere or Voldemort will kill him and me. We can't touch you Ginny. I'm so sorry."

Ginny nodded her head. "I understand. We need the spy inside."  
"Don't worry they can only torture you for two hours before you get ten hours to rest. It's a rule Voldemort has."

"Oh wonderful, how long have I been in here?"

"An hour but you still have your real wand right?"  
"Yes, but it won't help if I can't move."

"I know a spell. It's going to keep your right arm able to move but still retain the look of being bruised. It will allow you enough movement to heal yourself enough."

"Thanks Hermione."  
"He'll come, I know he will."

Ginny smiled. "Be safe."

"I'd say the same but it would be a bit pointless."

"I know."

Hermione slipped the vial into her pocket that she kept hidden. She quickly cast a wandless spell and kissed Ginny's forehead. "I'll see you soon."

"Of course."

"Times up, lets go Hermione," Ron said as he pulled Hermione to her feet. 'Sorry,' he mouthed to Ginny before he left.

It took all their willpower to walk away from that cell, but there was nothing they could do. Harry was the only one who could get Ginny out alive.

* * *

**A/N: And the truth is revealed! dun dun dun, see he wasn't a bad guy after all. It gets better as it moves on, or well it should, seeing as how I haven't written it its only speculation at this point. Alas I feel as if this story has yet to live up to its potential. Sadly enough I may have to abandon the darling for a bit before I can figure out where it has fallen short. I will undertake that project...wednesday, I think I might get some free time then. **

**Well tell me all what you think. **

**Seritha**


	13. Green Eyes

**A/N: This is the chapter with violence, I did a recheck and it wasn't as bad as I actually had it earlier, so its not really that bad but still I'll just say it ne wyz.**

**Chapter Twelve: Green eyes**

"Why have we been waiting so long?" Harry cried. "She's being hurt in there!"

"Harry, we can't go unless he is gone. Unless you want to face him," Lily said sadly.

"I don't care! I'll kill that bastard for letting them touch Ginny."

"Harry, you aren't strong enough to defeat him," James said. "We all want Ginny back but we can't just rush in there."  
"Like hell I can't," Harry said as he stormed out.

Danielle shook her head as she watched him go. "I'm still amazed that he got through so easy."

"What?" Remus said.

"Oh, he gets in alright. I still don't know how he does it."

"Ah," Sirius said with a shake of his head. "That boy won't take no for an answer will he?"  
"When it comes to Ginny, no," Lily said.

"I'm scared to know what is happening to either of them," Pansy said. "All of this is killing me."

"It's killing us all," Luna said.

* * *

It was dark, too dark. Ginny sighed heavily, her chest aching from the pain. She had lost track of how long she had been in there. Her ears picked up more sounds in the distance. The sound of screaming. They were full of pain and anguish. The cold, she was always cold. It seeped through her skin and chilled her right down to the bone. The cold made her shiver uncontrollably and her teeth to chatter.

The door squeaked open, revealing four large figures. Normally it would have been three but apparently Malfoy had added yet another person to make her life hell. Their voices were muffled from the throbbing ache in her forehead. The pain made her vision fuzzy. It felt as if someone was beating her over the head with a sledge hammer. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she could tell by the sound of them that they were probably crude, spiteful, hateful, and aimed to degrade her in some way. This time she didn't open her mouth because a foot connected sharply with her jaw.

She rolled over, pain searing from her jaw through every bone in her mouth. The relentless pounding in her head only increased. They laughed, cold, mocking laughs. Someone roughly grabbed her by the back of the neck and dragged her to her feet. Her legs were weak and she could only barely manage to sustain herself. As she stood now the headache increased ten fold and her knees buckled. They let her fall, her kneecaps slamming hard into the stone below her from the force of her weight.

Ginny caught herself just in time to keep her face from impacting on the stones. Someone's foot slammed into the middle of her back, making her fall forward. Her head hit the ground anyway. A strangled cry escaped her lips and she could taste the blood in her mouth. Her breathing was ragged and she figured she had probably broken a rib or two. One of their feet slammed into her ribs again and she could hear the crack.

Pain flared in her sides making her scream in agony. Her throat was raw and tears slipped down her face. Suddenly the door shattered into thousands of pieces. The wood chunks hit the attackers full force, but none touched Ginny. With all her strength she managed to push herself to her hands and knees. The attackers cried out in outrage, but the sound of those being tortured down the hall drowned them out. Their pleas ripped through Ginny. Her eyes shifted to the doorway, the light blinding her.

She could see the familiar piercing green eyes. His gaze held hers and she could see her whole world in those eyes. He smiled slightly at her before facing the attackers. Their wands were drawn, aimed at him.

"NO!" She screamed, her voice loud and echoing as she watched the spells fly towards him. It did nothing, no one but her could hear her pathetic cries. One by one they hit the ground.

He ran to her, his arms wrapping tightly around her. Ginny buried her face into his shoulder, clinging to him with everything she had.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it sooner," he whispered in her ear.

"It doesn't matter, you're here now," she said the familiar words that she heard every night in her nightmares.

"I love you so much. I couldn't bear the thought of you ever being gone," he said in a broken voice that made her cling tighter.

"Don't think about it please. It's not going to happen," Ginny whispered fervently. "Don't ever think it will."

He nodded his head and got up. Ginny took his offered hand but when she tried to stand up she couldn't. Ginny's eyes welled up with tears. She knew what was going to come next and she didn't want to see it happen. "Come on Ginny."

"I can't," she whispered brokenly. "Go."

"I won't go unless you come with me."

"You'll never make it out of here alive if you stay here with me," Ginny said through her tears.

"I won't leave you. I won't leave you in this place. Not now, not ever."

She shook her head. Her heart ached so fiercely at having to do this. "He's coming Harry, you have to go."

"Who's coming?" Harry questioned.

"Malfoy. Just go, please. I'll only slow you down. I won't see you die because you had to look after me."

"I would rather die at your side then die leaving you."

"I won't see you die. Go, now, before they come."

Harry bent down and picked her up. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist and he bent down to kiss her. Ginny clung to him, kissing him back with all the love she felt for him. She could feel her strength returning to her legs as he kissed her. "I'll never leave you," he whispered breathlessly.

Ginny shook her head but headed with him down the hall. The sound of the tortured screams made her want to cry but she knew this wasn't the time, they couldn't do it. It was killing both of them to walk away.

"So you managed to find her," Draco sneered from behind them. "Nice job Potter."

They both turned to face Draco. Ginny glared at him. "Bastard," she said.

"Why thank you," he said. "Glad I can be of some service."

Ginny reached to Harry's belt, where she knew he carried a knife. Harry could tell what she was reaching for and didn't move to stop her. "I'll get you back for this. No one and I mean _no one_ touches Ginny," Harry growled.

"Oh how sweet, defending that whore."

"Don't call me a whore. You're just pissed the bond wouldn't allow you to touch me. I suppose you can only get girls Voldemort gives you since any girl who has a brain would never touch you."

"Probably because he looks like a pig. Reminds me of my cousin Dudley."

Ginny giggled. "I think he's gay."

"Shut up!" Draco cried as he revealed his wand. Ginny was faster. The knife hit him square in the chest, burying itself deep in him. Draco's eyes were wide, having never seen it coming.

Ginny watched, unmoving, as he fell to the floor, dead. Harry tugged on Ginny's arm to get her to follow. The two headed down the hall and into a secret escape route. They continued down the dark path until they came out into the cool night.

She took a deep breath and grinned.

"Come on Gin, we need to keep going."  
"It's hard," she gasped as she felt her broken ribs.

Harry frowned as he leaned her back against a tree. He pushed her shirt up to reveal her bruised sides and he could see the broken ribs. "I'll kill them," he growled.

"Not now," she hissed. "Just help."  
He nodded his head and began casting various spells. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the pain ease. "Where else?"  
"My head for now, the rest I can live with." The pain eased in her head and she grinned at him. "Thank you."

Harry just kissed her forehead. "Come on."

The two of them headed through the woods, holding each other's hand as they continued on. They didn't want to lose contact with the other. It seemed as if they had walked for miles before Harry finally decided they could rest.

"So where is everyone?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside him, pulling his arm around her.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I'm just trying to get as far away as possible."

"Wonderful, I don't feel like company anyway."

Harry tilted her head up. Ginny gazed into his green eyes and could see the relief and love deep in his eyes. It tugged at her heart.

This was what she had seen all those nights. What she had dreamed of. What had made her heart ache with longing. There it was, in front of her, and it was still a shock to her.

Ginny smile softly and leaned up to kiss him. He leaned down, kissing her with everything. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close to her. The kiss was passionate and full of the love they held for each other. They could feel the bond wrapping around them. His arms held her to him and the feeling of being in his arms made her feel safe.

She pulled back, her breathing labored, and her eyes glazed over. Harry held her, gazing into her eyes. His hand reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face. The feeling of his touch sent electric sparks through her body.

Her hands were buried in his hair and she just smiled at him. "I've missed you."  
Harry chuckled. "I've missed you too," he said as he pulled her into a different position in his lap. Ginny snuggled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He rested his chin on her head.

"I want this to end," she whispered.

"We all do," he said quietly.

"You're going to kill him right?"

"Yes."

"Then we won't have to worry about him ever again."

"And we can have some peace in our lives."

"For once."

"Forever."

Ginny looked up at him. "I love you," she said after a moment of looking into his eyes.

His eyes sparkled brighter. "I love you too Gin. From the first moment I saw you on that train."

"Oh good, because I would be a bit disappointed."

"Why is that?"  
"Because I've loved you from that moment on."

He smiled. "I'm glad," he said as he nuzzled her neck. She laughed.

"Do you have an obsession with my neck?"

"Yes," he said simply.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled out of his arms. He whimpered when she pulled away. "Why don't we make a camp? At least that way we can get some rest."

"Good idea," he said as he pulled out his wand. "Do you not have yours?"  
"Oh right," Ginny said as she pulled it out of her sleeve.

"How did they not find it?"

"Charms, what else. Hermione found a lot of good ones."

"I see," he said as he grinned at her.

Within moments they had a good campsite set up. A fire was blazing and wards were erected around them. A bundle of blankets and a few pillows rested by the fire.

"I'm starved," Ginny said as she picked up the sandwiches he had conjured.

"When did you last eat?"

"At lunch that day."

Harry sat down beside her, letting her eat and drink. He grabbed a sandwich and ate as well. Ginny set down the rest of her food and moved to the makeshift bed. She pulled the blanket up around her. Harry watched her, curious to know what she was doing.

When she pulled the blanket off she was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She tossed her old clothes into the fire.

"What did you do that for?" Harry questioned.

"Because I don't want those any more. I don't want to remember what happened in there."

He opened his arms to her and she went to him.

"I hate feeling incomplete."

"I know so do I. It was horrible."  
Ginny nodded her head. "I hope Hermione is doing well."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Ron left with her."

"Bas-" Ginny put her hand over his mouth.

"It wasn't his fault. Dumbledore stuck him as a spy and he had no choice. I trust Hermione and she checked him out. Do you trust my judgment?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Good, then trust me on this."

Harry smiled at her and got to his feet. Ginny gazed up at him. "It's time we get some sleep."

Ginny smiled and followed him back to the bed. Harry lay down and pulled the blanket over him. Ginny lay beside him, her back to him. He pulled her back against him and kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Goodnight Ginny," he whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight Harry," she said as she pulled his arm tighter around her. He laughed quietly.

* * *

"Do you think they are out yet?" Hermione questioned as she sipped from her mug.

"I sure hope so," Ron said with a sigh. "I haven't been called back so I must not be needed. It will be Malfoy's head on the chopping block this time. His precious father won't be there to save him this time."

"Wonderful, that little git deserves it."  
"I can't believe you're parents actually agreed to let me stay."

"They understand," she said with a shrug.

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Does Ginny know how to contact you?"  
"She will," Hermione said. "She'll know where I am at."

"Good," he said quietly.

"What's wrong now?"  
"I just hope they listen."

"They will. If anything Ginny will convince Harry to listen and Harry will have everyone else listen. It's as simple as that."

"It doesn't seem so simple to me," Ron said. "I still feel horrible for letting that happen to her."

"You couldn't stop it and it couldn't be helped. So stop worrying about it. If she hasn't already come to kill you then she has forgiven you."

* * *

"Where are they?" Pansy asked.

"We don't know," James said.

"They'll be back when they get here," Lily said.

"Wonderful, more waiting," Luna commented with a shake of her head.

The door swung open to reveal Harry and Ginny. They looked battered, but Ginny was by far the worst. The two were grinning when they saw them.

"Miss me?" Ginny questioned.

"Ginny!" Pansy, Daphne, Luna, and Neville said at once.

Daphne was the first to reach her, hugging her tightly. "Ginny!"

"Not too tight," Ginny said as she felt pain in her sides.

"Sorry," she said as she released her friend who was instantly hugged by Pansy.

"Where is Hermione?" Luna asked after she got her hug in.

"Safe for now. I'll explain everything."

"After she gets healed," Lily said as she stepped up. "Glad to see you Ginny."

"Me too."

"I'll get Mum and Madam Pomfrey," Neville said as he hurried down the halls.

Ginny collapsed into a chair, Harry standing behind her. Her eyes closed. "Here," she said as she pulled out a vial. "This will explain everything."

"What is it?" James asked as he took it from her hands.

"Everything we need to know about defeating Voldemort," Harry said. "Dumbledore tricked Ron into becoming a Death Eater because he needed a new, younger spy. It wasn't Ron's fault at all, he was doing what he had to."

"I see," Lily said calmly. "I think your parents should be informed of your safe return."

"Mum," Danielle warned.

"I'm not going to kill him, yet."

"I think I'd better go with your mother. You don't want to see her angry," James said as he hurried to catch up to his wife. "Nice to have you back Ginny."

Ginny smiled and turned to face Danielle. "Thanks."

"For?"

"Helping."

"I didn't really help."

"But you tried and that's what counts."

"I failed."

"You didn't fail, I'm still here aren't I?"  
Danielle smiled. "Always take the good with the bad."

"Always."

"Confusing aren't they?" Luna commented.

"Apparently we are missing a few things," Pansy commented dryly.

"I can see that," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes. Pansy swiftly hit her friend on the back of her head. "What was that for?" Daphne asked as she rubbed her head.

"Being a prat, now knock it off."

Daphne just stuck her tongue out.

"Ginny," Alice said with a sigh of relief.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom."

"You look awful."

"You should have seen her when I found her," Harry commented.

"I was a bit worse, but I'm fine, well better," Ginny put in.

"You'll have to come up to the hospital wing."

"That's fine."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all. So so sorry that I did not update yesterday but I'll give you my reason as to why. See my parents bought a new house so we spent saturday scrapping the ugly popcorn ceiling off the roof and that was from about 10 to about 2 and then I got ready for prom and that was all night, I crashed at about 2 that night. Then my dad woke me up at 8 and then I ended up working from about 10 to 3 something that night, by about 5 I was half asleep making dinner. I did read all my reviews though but unfortunately I was WAY too tired to do ne thing else and slept for about 9 hours straight. So there you have it my excuse for my lack of updating.**

**Alright to fill you in this will be my LAST update for a while. See I have State special olympics the 9th-11th and I won't be home till late on the 11th. Then I have a vocal concert on the 14th, graduation on the 17th, and school ends the 23rd. Not excluding that I have to take about er...two of my semester tests unfortunately. I have yet to write or complete a chapter of DC or TR. Quite frankly I have yet to write ne thing at all. My parents bought a new house so it is ver hard for me to get ne free time since it is spent working on the new house which we move into at the beginning of JUNE. So do forgive me I do so hate to miss doing my updates.**

**However I did have a BLAST at prom and we ditched early to go eat at IHOP since they didn't play ne music worth dancing too. **

**Alas I am sorry about all of this but at least I am giving everyone a heads up and I will do my very best to get it done when I get the chance.**

**Much love to all my readers and reviewers. **

**Seritha**


	14. SO SO SORRY

**A/N: To my readers and reviewers. I have only a few things to really say. **

**I AM SO SORRY. I previously posted another note but I started talking to my friend (he knows who he is (The rest isn't his fault so no trying to kill him please)) and I came to the realization that I can't write.**

**Not that I don't have the skills or w/e but that I just can't. My stress levels are through the roof and it would probably help me to throw a tantrum or cry or something, anything but due to a VERY big fault in my character I won't do it. **

**I HATE living where I do but I have absolutely no other choice cuz I'm not 18 or have a place to live. My life isn't horribly bad (i'm not beaten or anything) I'm mainly just verbally abused and well generally mistreated. **

**I REALLY REALLY REALLY hate to tell all of you that you shouldn't be expecting anything from me for a while. I couldn't write the story my friend wanted me to or even these fanfictions. My heart just isn't in it and I won't sully my work because of _them_.**

**I hope you all can forgive me, I can't help who my family is. **

**Don't review, I'll eventually replace this, you can always email or PM me. **

**Sorry again, really, I truly am, writing is my only true joy in my life and I can barely manage to keep the story going where I want it, I'm that bad. **

**With best wishes,**

**Seritha**


	15. Lily's Fury

**Chapter Thirteen: Lily's Fury**

Dumbledore sat at his desk. Fawkes sat on his usual perch, fast asleep. The Headmaster was flipping through various pieces of parchment when the door swung open with a loud bang.

He jumped slightly and looked up to see who it was. The twinkling in his eyes dimmed dramatically as he saw Lily Potter standing in the doorway. Her green eyes blazed with fury and he could see the power crackling around her.

"Mrs. Potter," he said slowly.

"Don't 'Mrs. Potter' me!" She ground out. "How dare you use a student to spy on Voldemort!"

Dumbledore paled instantly. "I see Mr. Weasley is safe after all."

"That is not the point! How dare you do that to a student! A child! What in the world were you thinking? What makes you think you have a right to talk someone like that into doing something so dangerous? He could be dead right now!"

"Lily," James warned as he came in sight behind her.

"James," Lily snapped. "I'm sick and tired of him. He's only caused us more trouble. He _knew_ all this time! He _knew_ Peter was going to betray us and try to kill us yet he did _nothing_! We could be dead right now and our son would probably be stuck at my sisters for all I know. How dare he withhold information from us. I'm surprised he even told us about the prophecy."  
"Calm down," James said again.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Two young women were just kidnapped from these very halls! Many other students were raped or abused within these walls by a member of the _faculty_. And he just sits there like everything is fine. No wonder Fudge hates him so much."

"What proof do you have that Mr. Weasley was telling you the truth?" Dumbledore asked.

James held up the vial. "His own memories. Don't deny it Dumbledore. The Aurors will be along shortly to collect you."

Dumbledore was a bit surprised by how cold his voice was. "You can't remove me from my school."

"We can and have. You will no longer be allowed to teach anywhere on this earth," Lily snapped. "I brought my children back here, hoping maybe you weren't as stupid as you acted but I was wrong. Thankfully we were able to keep Sirius' name clear. _You_ performed the charm to make Peter our Secret Keeper. How _dare_ you try to pin it on Sirius. That was low and rotten."

"I'm surprised he hasn't come to hurt you," James said. "What are you thinking? Are you _trying_ to aid Riddle?"  
"How do you know his name?" Dumbledore demanded.

"We did a bit of research into him and found out his past. To think you have all this information at your disposal and yet you chose to keep it hidden from the world. What are you trying to do Dumbledore? Get everyone killed? Because if you keep up with this then that is exactly what is going to happen."  
"You've done nothing for anyone and you are only causing us more problems then its worth. You're despicable and no better then Voldemort."

"How dare you say those things to me. I have saved countless lives and stopped hundreds of attacks."

"No you haven't. You've gotten many of the Order killed and you almost made us lose our lives," Lily said. "I'm glad we left, I'm glad I had those dreams for so long. Because apparently we couldn't count on you to watch a rock!"

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"We just found out that Ex-Headmaster Dumbledore had tricked a young student into becoming a spy for the Order and he isn't even sixteen yet," James said.

"Is this true Albus?"

"No. Mr. Weasley did it on his own."

"Liar!" The Potters yelled.

"Albus, really."

"I said I didn't. Who are you going to believe a student or me?"  
"The student," McGonagall said. "Lily and James were right to leave."

"And he will be leaving as well," Madam Bones said as she appeared. "You are under arrest Headmaster and stricken of your title and pulled off the board."

"How dare you come into my office," Dumbledore shouted.

"It is not longer yours," Tonks said. "Boys, lets take him down to Azkaban."

Three other Aurors came into the room and grabbed Dumbledore. Tonks grabbed his wand and handed it to Madam Bones, who put it into a sealed case.

"Thank you for the information Lily, James."

"You should be thanking Mr. Weasley," James said.

"I'll do that when I see him next time. Come on lets get this filth into Azkaban where he belongs."

"This isn't over, no one removes me from my school," Dumbledore shouted.

The door swung shut and Lily's legs gave out. James just barely managed to catch his wife before she fell. He helped her over to a chair and grabbed a glass of water. "I told you to calm down," he said with a faint smile.

"Very funny," Lily commented dryly.

"So what happens now?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Looks like you are now Headmistress. We will have to inform the students," James told her.

"I was afraid of that," she said with a sigh. "I suppose we can wait till the morning."  
"That would probably be best," Lily said. "Let's go see if Ginny is doing well."

"Wonderful idea."

The three of them made their way to the Hospital Wing. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to Madam Pomfrey while Ginny lay fast asleep in her bed. Harry was sitting in a chair beside her, his head resting on her arm, and he was sleeping as well.

"What do we have?" Lily asked.

"She broke multiple bones and has a few bruises and cuts," Madam Pomfrey said. "The worst she had was the broken ribs which Harry semi healed so they weren't that bad. She showed signs of a previous concussion but Harry took care of that. Right now she just needs some rest."

"Do you know where my son is?" Mr. Weasley asked James.

"No one knows where he or Miss Granger are. I'm sure we will be hearing from them soon," Lily said.

"Where were you two?" Alice asked.

"Lily was speaking to the Ex-Headmaster of the school."

"What happened?"

"He's been removed as the teacher from this school, revoked from the board and probably will never teach again," Lily said coldly.

"Could you please explain?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Your son, Ronald, was tricked into becoming a spy for the Order. He was trying to protect Ginny but we all didn't know. He gave her all those memories and now we learned the truth."

"He used my son?" Mr. Weasley said furiously. "That bastard!"

Mrs. Weasley placed a hand on her husbands arm. "There is nothing we can do, he is probably in Azkaban right now. We need to find Ron first."

"I'll go inform our sons," he said weakly.

* * *

Hermione sat with her head resting on her arms. Her mother sat across from her, her head in her hands. The two women had been sitting like that for half an hour now.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," her mother said with a shake of her head.

"I know Mum, but what am I going to do now?" Hermione said weakly.

"You have two options Hermione, you know that. I can't make this decision for you. There is nothing I can do but support you no matter what you choose to do." With that her mother got up and disappeared.

Hermione continued to sit there, unable to really focus on what she was going to have to do.

The fire in the living room burst into life as Ron came stumbling out. "Hey Hermione," Ron said with a grin.

"Where did you run off to?"

"Diagon Alley. I was under heavy glamour but I brought you back these," he said as he set the bags down on the table.

"What are they?" Hermione asked confused as she gazed at the bags.

"Just look."

With a shrug Hermione stood up and opened up the first bag. She pulled out three books on varying subjects. _Wards and how they are constructed, Dragons, Veelas, Vampires, and anything you ever needed to know, _and_ Famous Witches and Wizards of the past._

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"I wanted to make sure I didn't get any of the same books that you already had. There are some clothes for me, since I don't have anything. Then this one is for you," he said as he handed the third bag to her.

She tentatively took it and gasped as she pulled out a new robe. It was a beautiful shade of dark purple. "This is beautiful."

"Thanks, I figure I owe you something for you helping me and all."

Hermione swallowed, glad that he wasn't looking at her. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Hermione said quietly.

"Alright," he said as he sat down in the chair she had vacated. "What's on your mind?"

"What are the rules for…for taking a hostage?" She asked slowly, as she was having difficulty phrasing the question.

Ron looked at her a bit confused before opening his mouth to speak. "We have one hour to well…do what we have to and the rules apply that we have to use a…" Ron stopped. "We didn't!" Ron shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"We forgot," Hermione echoed.

"They didn't even teach me the damn spell," he growled. "You're not…are you?" He questioned as he turned to look at her.

She wouldn't look at him. Ron reached over to her, tilting her head up so that she was forced to look at him. Tears were in her eyes.

"Hermione, tell me, are you pregnant or not?"

She closed her eyes.

"Look at me," he whispered gently.

"I am, I just found out yesterday."

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I am so sorry."

"I know but what do we do now?"

"I don't know," he said sadly. "You could get an abortion."

"No!" She said her eyes turning frantic. "I couldn't, I couldn't ever do that. It just seems…seems wrong," she said the last part in a whisper.

"You shouldn't have to keep it, especially so young."

"Do you want me to have the abortion?" She questioned, her voice soft.

"What I want is for you to do what you feel is right and if that means keeping the baby then I will do anything to help you out."

"Do you really mean that?" Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Yes I do. I'm the one who got you into this mess and I'll be damned if I am going to let you do this alone."

Hermione let the tears fall from her eyes and Ron brought her into a tight hug, letting her cry against his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine, we'll get through this together."

* * *

Ginny's eyes slowly opened. She had been trying for the last half hour to get her eyes to open. It was quiet, so she figured it was probably past normal hours. With an inward smile she blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

The moonlight filtered in through the Hospital Wing windows, casting a small amount of light into the darkened room.

She could feel a slight pressure on her right arm. A real smile broke out on her face as she realized it was Harry's head resting on her arm. She figured he had been sitting there just as long as she had been in here.

Gently she ran her fingers through his hair. A smile crept across his face. Slowly his eyes fluttered open.

"Ginny?" He questioned groggily.

"Hey," she said with a smile on her face.

He smiled wide as he got to his feet, his hands moving to either side of her face. "I'm so glad you're awake," he told her as he leaned down to kiss her gently.

Ginny's eyes slid shut as she let him kiss her. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he deepened the kiss. A moan escaped her lips and Harry smiled against her lips.

He was the first to pull back, both of them were slightly breathless. His hand slowly stroked her cheek, causing her to smile again, and open her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days."

She just nodded her head and reached up to hold his hands in hers. "What happened?"

"Well Mum blew up at Dumbledore after they reviewed Ron's memories. He is no longer the Headmaster at school. Neville, Luna, Pansy, and Daphne have been in and out of the hospital wing and no one knows where Hermione and Ron are."

Ginny nodded her head slowly. "Did they think to look at her parent's house? That is the safest place for her to be."

"Nope, I don't think we did," he said with a slight smile. "How do you feel?"

"Worn out but other than that I feel fine."

"Good Mrs. Longbottom wants to have you looked over before you can do anything."

"I could go for a hot bath," Ginny mumbled quietly.

"I'll bet you could, you're probably still a bit sore from all those wounds," Harry said quietly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Ginny ran her fingers through his hair, bringing his eyes back to her smiling face. "It's done and over with, no need to go kill them yet."

"But after what they did to you…"

"You can get your revenge when you are ready, right now, I want a bath."

Alice laughed from behind them and Ginny reluctantly released her hold on her boyfriend. "I see you are doing quite well Miss Weasley."

Ginny smiled. "I am still a bit sore but I am feeling a bit better."

"Well let me look over you and then you'll be able to leave."

* * *

After taking a long relaxing bath Ginny made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The whole hall fell silent as Ginny entered the hall. Ginny's eyes sought the teacher's table. Her eyes locked on Lily, who was smiling softly at her. Slowly the older woman nodded her head and Ginny smiled brightly.

Ginny turned and made her way to Slytherin table. Many of her fellow housemates got to their feet as she walked by, each one turning fully to face her. Slowly every one of her housemates was on their feet. She also noticed that various girls from other houses had gotten to their feet as well.

Confused she sought out Pansy and Daphne, who were also on their feet at their usual seat at the table. The two girls were smiling brilliantly at her. As Ginny approached her seat Pansy held up her hand to stop her from sitting down.

"I know you have no idea what is going on but there a few things that have happened since you were away," Pansy said calmly.

"Don't worry Ginny, its nothing bad, I promise," Daphne put in.

"Quite the opposite actually," Luna chimed in from her position at the Ravenclaw table.

"We took into account a few of the things that occurred over the course of the time you were gone and since Snape and his horrid followers were taken from the school," Luna told her.

"We all owe you, in some way or another," Pansy told her, drawing her attention back to her two best friends.

"A lot of people were attacked or hurt by them and you were there for all of them, even though you didn't have to be," Daphne said softly.

"For that so many of them owe you, believe in you, and will follow you."

"We are living in dark times and even in these halls we haven't been able to rest. No one is safe until Voldemort and his followers are taken care of but if we can find the strength within then we will certainly be able to win."

"That's why all of us," Luna said as she pointed towards Pansy, then to Susan, and finally to Harry. "Have your back, we are what he is looking for."

"And you are the final key," Danielle told her.

Ginny just gazed at the younger girl, confusion the only dominant look in her eyes.

"We are all behind you Ginny," Daphne said. "_You_ are what kept so many people from falling, for that we are forever faithful."

Ginny whirled around to look at her. "I don't want anyone to feel as if they owe me," she said quietly. "I don't want people to think that way. This is a time of war and we are all supposed to work towards a common good, all of us, not one person. We are meant to take him down, together. If we give up now, then he's won, and if he's won then there is never going to be anything to stop him."

"That's why we fight," Lily told everyone as she got to her feet. "So many of us were alive when he first began his reign and we have been fighting for our lives, for a future that we want to secure for our children and our children's children. The pain of many years falls on our shoulders and makes us weak and that's what he takes. If we give in to the pain, if we give into our fear, than we will never accomplish anything. That's why we _must_ fight because when this is all over, we will be free, free to live in peace for once in our lives."

"So many of you have grown up in the middle of this war," McGonagall said. "So many of you have lost people you loved, people you cared for, that meant something. We've all lost so much and that is why we fight. To make sure that they didn't die in vain, that their sacrifices meant something to everyone. Because in the end, that's all that matters. This was supposed to be a safe haven for you all and we have failed so horribly but no more. From this day forth you will be safe, no one should have to walk these halls and fear your own shadow."

"I promise, I swear, that this war will come to an end," Harry called loudly as he got to his feet, as he walked towards Ginny. "Ever since I could remember I remember Voldemort. Forever did he cast his shadow upon my life. It was destined, destined to be fated that his demise would be cast by the one he tried to cast aside. We've all lost, we've all fought, and we've all suffered. That's what makes us so much stronger than him. Humans, we are stubborn, we fight for what we love despite the fact that we can barely carry on, because we love so deeply that it's what gives us strength to continue. We will not quit, I will never quit until he is gone, until there is no more, no matter what the cost."

Ginny gazed up at him, fierce determination in her eyes. She wanted this as badly as anyone else did. To rectify what happened to Hermione, to her brother, to her family, her friends, and most of all to herself. So that she can walk back down these halls and know that she made it safe for future generations. That she can wrap her arms around Harry and never have to worry about the shadow looming in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with a chapter and its been OVER a month since I last updated and for that I am truly sorry. Now onto the news that I must pass on. Ch. 14 is STILL being worked on and I just got this back from my beta today. So I felt an update was necessary. I've been planning out the last few chapters, ch. 14 would have been done sooner but my best friend was with me a lot so what do you think? Well I might get more done when she leaves again but no guarantees. **

**So right now I am in the middle of a new project, for all of you who like my writing and inuyasha fanfics then you'll love this. My lil sis and I are writing a fic together, three chaps down in about five days, and we are both writing it so its coming along very nicely but our name is soaringhearts, one of our sisters came up with idea so if you want to read it then you can but it won't be posted for another couple of days, maybe monday or somethin.**

**So back to the Return, I am planning about MAYBE three more chapters, possibly four just depends, I'm sorry but I lost interest in the story, that can't be helped. So I spent three days trying to get the feel of the story, only things have happened since then so it may take on another shade or two but like I said I don't know. Hope you all like it and I'll see you soon enough if you read DC or my new fic called Ever After, which is a HP self insert (not like people care)**

**Signing off**

**Seritha **


	16. The Four Heirs

**Chapter Fourteen: The Four Heirs**

"Hey," Harry said softly as he sat down beside Ginny in their common room. Ginny smiled up at him.

"Hey," she told him as she curled up against him.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her as close as possible. "They found Hermione and Ron."

"At her parent's house?"

"Just like you said. How did you know?"

"Because no one would think to look at her _muggle_ parent's house," Ginny remarked as she buried her face against his neck, breathing in his scent.

Harry shivered as she kissed his neck. "They are safe, Hermione says she has something to tell you though."

Ginny only nodded her head as she continued kissing his neck.

"Ginny," he said quietly.

"What?" she questioned as she turned her body towards his.

"We should stop, you don't know when someone will come."

Ginny pulled back, grinning slightly. "Then they'll learn to knock first."

Harry smiled at her and pulled her into his lap as he kissed her full on the lips. Ginny melted against him, kissing him back just as fiercely, her hands sliding into his hair. Harry moaned and held her tightly as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues twined.

"Whoa there, get a room," Ron said loudly, making the two break apart.

Ginny turned to glare at her younger brother, who was grinning brightly.

"I should skin you for that," Ginny growled. "And these are _our_ rooms."

"Yes, so you should knock and not interrupt us," Harry commented as he pulled Ginny back into his lap as she tried to go smack her brother. Ginny sighed and leaned back against him, letting him hold her tightly.

"Well it's not me who is here to interrupt, I'd happily leave you to my sister, after all I hope you can handle her temper. It's Hermione who needs her."

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned as she looked for her best friend.

Hermione stepped around Ginny, her brown eyes bright.

"Hermione!" Ginny called happily as she rushed over to her friend, hugging her tightly.

"I was so worried about you," Hermione whispered as she hugged Ginny back.

"He came, just like we knew he would," Ginny told her back.

"I knew he would. Can I borrow her for a few minutes?" Hermione asked Harry, who grinned.

"Be my guest."

Ginny rolled her eyes and the two girls made their way up stairs. Ron sat down in one of the available seats.

"No hard feelings?" Ron asked as he looked at Harry.

Harry smiled slightly. "No hard feelings. I can understand. Do you know what's up?"

Ron nodded. "I…I accidentally got Hermione pregnant. I can't even think straight."

"You did? How did she take this?"

"Hard," Ron said with a sigh. "I took away her future."

"No, you just gave her a different one. Its obvious that you aren't planning on leaving her."

"How do you know?"

"You're still sitting here, that's why."

"You know you aren't that half bad of a guy," Ron said. "I'm glad you're with my sister."

"Thanks, I think," Harry told him with a half smile.

Ron shook his head.

* * *

"What's up?" Ginny asked as she dropped onto her bed, Hermione sitting on the end.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione blurted, figuring the best way was to get it done was to tell her friend outright.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant, as in having a child, carrying-"

"I know what it means," Ginny snapped. "I just…I definitely wasn't expecting this."

"How do you think we feel?"

"Are you…I mean are you going to keep it?"

Hermione sighed. "We decided to keep it."

"Do my parents know?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione nodded. "We told them when we got back."

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said as she hugged her friend tightly, tears falling down Hermione's face. "I'm so sorry this had to happen so soon."

"Me too, but I can't just get rid of the baby, it's just wrong."

"I know, I know. But Ron will stick with you, he's not going to let you go through this alone, after all it is his fault."

Hermione gave a short laugh. "That's exactly what he told me."

"Everything is going to work out, I know it," Ginny said soothingly.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

"Do you hate me?" Danielle asked from her corner.

Harry stopped in place as he heard his sister's voice float towards him. "No."

"You should."

"I can't say I'm happy but I can't hate you either. If you had told us or if it was forced then it would have gone wrong. I can at least understand that you wanted to but wasn't able too."

"I should have done more to help her but I had no idea."

"But you gave her a chance and that's more than anyone else can say Danielle. Your powers are limited and there is only so much you can do."

"It doesn't feel like I've done anything," Danielle whispered.

"You brought us home, you brought me to Ginny, there is so much you've already done. Don't sell yourself short sister, things are just about to start heating up and we need your help more now than ever. If it came down to it, I would bet that you know what to do."

"Ginny's the key, it's going to be her that casts the spell."

Harry turned to look at his sister, green eyes meeting green. "What will happen to her?"

"I don't know. It's been hundreds of years since all four heirs have been together at Hogwarts. With the battle taking place at the castle, your powers will be so much stronger."

"Why does it have to be her?"

"Because she has a connection with all four of you. Luna and Ginny grew up together, so they have a lifelong friendship to go on. Ginny was the one who rescued Pansy when she was first kidnapped, instilling a life debt. Susan was saved from Draco because of Ginny, yet again instilling another debt to be repaid. Then you and Ginny, you are the other's half and you make each other whole. She has a connection to all of you and that connection will be Voldemort's downfall."

Harry sighed and held his arms open to his sister. Danielle hugged him tightly. "Then we will get through this, all of us."

Danielle just smiled at him.

* * *

Ginny lounged in the common room, flipping through a spell book that Lily had given her. The room was quiet, for the first time in a week. Harry, Susan, Pansy, and Luna were all off doing something that she had no idea about, which was fine. Hermione and Ron were working with their parents to come up with a suitable solution to their problem.

The whole school was edgy, everyone expecting for Voldemort to come and destroy their home. Ginny, well she was just waiting. She knew that it would come and decided to put her time to good use.

"Enjoying yourself?" Danielle asked as she dropped into one of the seats.

"As much as one can be," Ginny said with a sigh.

"So what spells are you learning?"

"Nothing that I haven't learned already."

Danielle nodded.

"If you need to say something than just say it already, it makes things better."

Danielle smiled. "Depends, I'm not sure anyone would want to know the truth."

"Depends on who it involves."

"Everyone."

"Something important I'm guessing?"

"Very."

"Then you should speak to someone, its better that way."

With a sigh Danielle rubbed the back of her neck. "I…I'm not going to make it out of the final battle."

Ginny sat bolt upright, twisting around to look at her. "How long have you known that?"  
"Years, it never changes."

"There's nothing you can do?"

"Nope."

"Do your parents know?"

"No, I can't tell them."

Ginny sighed. "We'll find a way, I promise."

"Don't," Danielle said quietly. "I've already come to accept it."

Ginny got up and hugged the younger girl. "I'm so sorry."

Harry entered the common room, late again. The final spell was really taking its toll on the four of them. It seemed that no matter how hard they tried it wasn't going to be enough but that was what Ginny was for.

They still had to perfect their spells, then it would be set into motion.

Ginny was sprawled out on the couch, sound asleep. A book lay across her lap, her head tilted to the side. There were a few books scattered across the table in front of her, notes, ink, quills all over the place.

Smiling slightly Harry began picking up the mess. He cleared up the table first, careful to make sure all pages were marked before lifting the final book off of his girlfriend.

The movement caused Ginny to wake up. Her eyes cracked open slightly, her attention immediately centered on Harry. He was moving quietly, unaware that he had woken her up.

They had managed only a good hour or so a day together and it seemed as if that time was spent working more than anything else. Ginny watched him set things off to the side as he sat down in one of the chairs.

He looked exhausted and she could tell his magic had been drained from constant magical work. His eyes slid shut and Ginny sat up, making no sound as she got to her feet and moved behind him. Then she started to massage his neck.

Harry sighed. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said without turning to look at her.

"I know," Ginny whispered. "You're exhausting yourself."

"We are trying to perfect the spell," he commented groggily as he relaxed under her hands, making Ginny grin.

"Is it coming along?"

"Slowly."

"At least it is and that's something to look forward too."

"I'd rather be relaxing with you."

"There will be time enough for that."

Harry grabbed her hands, pulling her around the seat and into his lap. Ginny cuddled up against him, his arms wrapping around her. "I'd rather have time for that now."

"No one's around," Ginny pointed out.

Harry smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. Ginny leaned into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered when they pulled apart.

"Mm, I love you too," she mumbled against his lips, enjoying the feel of being in his arms without worry.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Lily asked quietly as she entered her bedroom. James was gazing out the window, looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Do you feel like we are missing something? Like something important is happening and we don't have the slightest clue?" He asked softly as he turned to look at his wife.

Lily frowned slightly as he moved towards her husband and love of her life. "Yes, but I can't for the life of me put my finger on it."

James wrapped his arms around his wife, who melted against him, hiding her face in his chest. "This war is about to go down hill and very quickly."

"You sound like Danielle."

They both froze and a strangled cry escaped Lily's throat.

"No!" She whimpered as she ripped herself free of James and bolted from the room, James hot on her heels.

They rounded the corner just as they watched Danielle be portkeyed out of Hogwarts.  
"Danielle!" Lily screamed, James catching his wife's arm as he shot hexes at the few remaining Death Eaters.

He pulled her back around the corner as his wife collapsed against Jessica, who seemed to appear out of no where, as he fought off Death Eaters. Ginny appeared on the other side of them, hitting them from behind, Harry, Daphne, and Pansy behind her.

The Death Eaters portkeyed away, leaving them alone in Hogwarts, the only sound was Lily's cries.

"Lily, she'll be alright," James said soothingly as he cradled his distraught wife against his chest as tears slid down his own cheeks.

"She knew! She knew the whole time," Lily cried weakly as she clung to her husband.

"She made her choice," Ginny whispered in her future mother-in-law's ear.

Lily's head turned to face Ginny's. "You knew?" She questioned breathless.

"We all knew but no one wanted to admit it," Jessica said brokenly.

"There has to be something, anything," Lily begged.

Slowly Ginny shook her head.

* * *

"Well, looks like we have a Potter in our midst," Voldemort said scathingly.

"Looks like your looks still haven't improved," Danielle taunted, a grin on her face.

"Just like your mother I see," he commented dryly.

"It was inevitable, you were coming to get me eventually. So how long did it take to get through the new wards? Three maybe four hours right? How pathetic, my little sister could do better than that."

"_Crucio_," Voldemort hissed suddenly.

Danielle hit the ground, screaming in pain as it ripped through her. Her screams continued to echo until the spell was released.

"Your brother may have retrieved his girlfriend, but they won't live much longer. Not like I am letting you go on anyways."

She gazed up at him from where she lay on the ground. "You're forgetting, I'm a seer, a very powerful one at that, I already know the outcome of this war and you sealed your fate the moment Ginny was taken."

Voldemort hit her with a cutting curse, which cut through her shoulder. Danielle cried out in pain as she clutched her shoulder. Tears fell down her cheeks, as pain made her vision fuzzy.

"You'd do well to learn to hold your tongue but you Potters were always so stubborn. Now one of you will die."

"At least I'll die knowing that I can happily see you in hell," Danielle said scathingly.

Voldemort laughed. "Take her down to the boys, let her suffer before finally being killed. You'll be in hell long before me."

Danielle chuckled. "The four heirs have returned and the key has been set in place. It is only a matter of time before they come to _you_ and kill you. My death will only be a small price to pay to protect the world."

"_Crucio_."

Danielle's screams filled the room once more.

* * *

Ginny paced back and forth in her room. Harry was passed out on the couch, having spent much of the night trying to calm his distraught mother. Then Ginny spent the time trying to calm him down.

Ginny knew that Danielle had said that there was nothing anyone could do to save her but Ginny wasn't about to give up that easily. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she owed Danielle a lot and she wasn't going to stop until that debt was repaid.

A knock on the door startled her out of her musings. Frowning Ginny went to the door, opening it up to reveal a boy that was a year under her. He was tall with dark brown hair and sad brown eyes.

"Michael right?" Ginny questioned.

He nodded. "I…I heard about what happened."

She just gazed at him. "How? We haven't said anything."

"I…I…I was supposed to meet her earlier, that was where she was going and when she didn't show up I sort of overheard her sisters talking and-"

"So you're the one that she's been sneaking off to see," Ginny commented.

He had the decency to flush. "She didn't want to get involved, said it would hurt to much in the end but I couldn't help it."

She nodded her head.

"Isn't there…I mean can't we…."

Ginny could feel tears in her eyes as well as see them in his. _He cares so much for her and she was only trying to spare him the pain_. "She said there wasn't."

"Please, I can't give up, I can't. There has to be way, there just has to," he begged, his voice cracking.

She bit her lip, not sure if this was the smart thing to do but knowing they had to try. "I'm not giving you any guarantees, but I may have an idea. Meet me in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes, wand with you."

He nodded gratefully as he took off in the other direction.

Ginny closed the door, biting her lip. She was insane to risk this, Harry came to get her out last time but she wasn't going to walk away from this.

Instead she went to where Harry lay sleeping, gently she roused him from slumber.

"Hey Ginny," he said groggily as he gazed up at her.

Ginny smiled at him. "Why don't you get on up to bed, sleeping on this couch will hurt your neck," she told him softly.

"Good idea," he muttered as he got to his feet, Ginny walking with him. She made sure he got up to his room. She smiled as she watched him strip off his shirt and shirk off his jeans. This image would definitely be one to keep locked away in her mind forever.

Harry climbed into bed, waving Ginny over.

"Staying?"

"No, I have some things to finish up," she told him as she sat beside him, letting him pull her half way on him.

"Alright, I love you," he said as he kissed her gently.

Ginny leaned down, kissing him passionately as he held her tightly. Slowly and quite reluctantly she pulled back from him, licking her lips and grinning.

"I love you," Ginny told him.

Harry smiled as he released her and fell back asleep.

Ginny brushed his hair out of his eyes, watching him sleep peacefully. With renewed hope she kissed his forehead before heading down to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, its coming down to its end, it really is or somewhat close to it. I've been doing my best with this particular story, considering that I had such a long break from it and had to restart my interest in the story. I did and managed a full two chapters in under a day before going into slow down mode and haven't been able to get it up again yet. However, I have started ch. 16 but haven't even got like a sixteenth of the page done. I've thrown in a new twist as you can see. The battle isn't over so I don't have the outcome planned, it will come to me on its own. **

**I know you've all been waiting patiently for this and I had some time to get this up for you all. For anyone who is reading Deadly Curse as well I have to tell you that the final chapter is FINISHED!!! I'm so sad, it has to be my FAVORITE hp fanfic I've done, it clocked out at 220 pages, can you believe that? I'm proud of myself for the accomplishment. This story will maybe make it to about 130, if even that. I have to thank my faithful readers for sticking with me during this hectic time in my life. **

**I'm barely home anymore, on purpose really, I spend it all w/my best friend and the rest is at work. So I have tomorrow free and decided that writing is just the thing I need. This story has almost hit 30000 hits and that is freakin awesome! Twist of Fate took a lot longer to get that high that quickly and DC and TR and literally breaking my old records. TR has right now exactly 100 alerts while DC has 124 and DC has 208 reviews! Twist part 3 coming in second with like 203. I don't mean to sound like I am bragging, I never have, trust me I don't have the self esteem for it, I am more just in SHOCK that people are giving these things so much attention.**

**Ah, well it is currently after midnight and raining, so I am going to go to bed, as I am getting really groggy. Besides I get to see the midnight showing of HP 5!!! I can't wait till tomorrow!**

**And I say goodnight and much love to all who are being so patient with me. I promise, I will get to the end when it comes. **

**Seritha**


	17. Captivity and Freedom

**Chapter Fifteen: Captivity and Freedom**

Danielle didn't know how long she'd been in her dark cell but the only thing she did know is that she hurt all over. Her lips were covered in blood, having her lip busted open and constantly crushed against one of those filthy Death Eater's lips. It made her _feel_ dirty.

She was pleased that her mother had the foresight to make sure her children couldn't be raped and had made sure to make a new form of the older spell, so it couldn't be removed.

That still didn't stop them from touching her or beating her either. Eventually her mind numbed to the pain, the spells that were cast on her in place to make sure that she lived through and suffered it all until he saw fit to kill her.

Danielle licked her dry, bloodied lips. With a sigh, she carefully rolled her already bruised and beaten body so that she lay on her back. Her eyes had easily adjusted to the darkness, the light coming in under the door was very little.

Her breathing came in short, slow breathes, each one hurting her chest even more. She was pretty sure that her ribs were broken; they hadn't been kind to her, not like she had expected it. She swore violently in her head, wishing he would take the blasted spell off so she could die in peace.

Dying, something she had been thinking constantly about for almost two years. It was going to happen, she knew it was going to happen, there was just no way around it. Her body was weak she knew that. She also knew that she didn't _want_ to die.

A few months ago she had resolved herself to her fate that waited her but now, now she wasn't so sure that she wanted to succumb to the inevitable.

A slight smile filtered across her face as she thought back to the first time she had run into Michael.

_Danielle had been heading down to the library, intent on returning one of the books that she had borrowed. Her mind was currently wrapped around some problem that was soon to happen so she had barely registered where she was going until she collided with a body._

_She fell to the ground, hitting her bum hard on the floor. _

_'I'm so sorry,' a voice said to her. She looked up and met a pair of beautiful brown eyes. _

_'It's fine, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going,' she told him with a nod of her head as she scrambled to her feet._

_'You're Danielle right? We have Advanced Transfiguration together,' he said with a slight smile._

_'I believe so, you sit in the back with the other Ravenclaws.'_

_He nodded his head. 'Pleasure to finally meet you by the way.'_

_'Nice to meet you too Michael.'_

_'So you do know my name,' he commented with a brilliant smile that left Danielle slightly breathless._

_She just shrugged and walked past him. 'I know more than you think,' she said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the library._

Danielle coughed suddenly, rolling onto her side as blood came out of her mouth. She licked her lips again, sighing heavily, and then wincing at the sudden pain.

Rolling onto her back she thought back to how persistent Michael had been after that meeting. She couldn't seem to remember a day when he didn't show up to talk to her or just to walk with her. No matter what she told him he wouldn't leave her alone.

In the end she had no idea when she had come to actually enjoy his company or when she fell in love with him.

A bright smile crossed her face as she thought back to the first time he actually kissed her.

_It was the third week in his persistence. She was still constantly telling him not to waste his time on her but yet again he didn't listen._

_She had resorted to hiding out in a small room that she had managed to stumble across. In the distance she could hear a clock chime and she glanced down at her watch._

_A slight smile had crossed her face as she realized he would soon find her. She still didn't know how he did it but he could always track her down and she was beginning to get used to the idea of him being there._

_Just as she thought the door swung open to reveal Michael. Her head remained down but she looked up through her lashes. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at her. A sly smile lit up his features, his eyes dancing._

_'And here I was hoping you wouldn't be able to find me,' she commented dryly as she turned another page in her book._

_'I always find you,' he told her as he moved over to where she sat, letting the door shut behind him._

_'I'm still curious to know how you do that.'_

_'That's my secret,' he said as he easily lifted her up, making her gasp as he sat down where she had been, and placing her in his lap._

_Danielle pouted. 'You interrupted my reading,' she whined._

_He smirked. 'It's not the first time.'_

_She sighed and tried to get out of his lap but his arms held her tightly._

_'I take it you aren't planning on letting me go.'_

_'Nope, and not any time soon either.'_

_'And why not? You know I could hex you into next century you know?'_

_'But you aren't going to,' he stated calmly._

_'And what makes you think that?' She demanded._

_'Because you would have done so already.'_

_Danielle rolled her eyes but settled against him as she opened her book once more. Michael smiled as he hugged her closer, resting his head against the side of hers, closing his eyes in contentment. _

_'Comfortable?' She questioned when she realized she wouldn't be able to read with him breathing against her neck like that._

_'Very, you smell nice,' he told her as he placed a kiss on her neck. _

_'Stop.'_

_'I didn't do anything,' he mumbled as he continued kissing her neck._

_'Michael, we aren't even dating.'_

_'We should be.'_

_'But that doesn't mean we are.'_

_Michael pulled back making Danielle bit back a complaint as he reached up to turn her to face him. 'What are you so afraid of?'_

_'I don't want you to get hurt,' she told him honestly as they gazed at each other. _

_'It's hurting just to be apart from you.'_

_Danielle looked away. 'I didn't want you to get to know me. It will only be harder when I leave.'_

_'What are you talking about?' He demanded, even if his voice was quiet._

_'You wouldn't understand.'_

_'I understand that you're hurting yourself as well, please,' he begged._

_Danielle could feel her heart break. She turned to face him. 'You should go.'_

_'No, I won't ever leave.'_

_With that he pulled her closer, kissing her full on the lips. Danielle was in shock, after all this was her first ever kiss. His lips were soft against hers and it took her a moment to kiss him back._

_When she did Michael's hand held the back of her head as he kissed her with a lot more feeling. Danielle's heart was slamming hard into her chest and she could almost swear she could hear his. Her eyes had slid shut on their own accord as her arms came up to wrap around his neck._

_They both pulled apart a few times to catch their breath before settling down enough to break apart. Her eyes were slightly foggy and she could barely remember her name._

_'Wow,' she said quietly._

_Michael chuckled. 'No kidding.'_

_'That still doesn't mean we are a couple.'_

_'Maybe not yet,' he told her as he kissed her neck._

The door swung open and Danielle shut her eyes tightly against the light.

"Still alive," a voice hissed as the door opened.

Turning her head she looked up to see Voldemort himself gazing down at her.

"I thought you would have been dead by now."

"Funny," she snapped. "You put the stupid spell on me to make sure I wouldn't die you prick."

"Such harsh words from such a…lovely little girl."

"Oh go eat your face you bastard."

"_Crucio_," he growled.

* * *

Danielle woke later on, never knowing when she had finally passed out from another round of torture.

The pain was almost completely unbearable and there was nothing she could do. As she woke she had no idea what day it was or what time of the day it was.

After a violent coughing fit she was back on her back, gazing up at the ceiling above her. Licking her lips she found them still bleeding, most of it dried around the new cuts.

Danielle's thoughts drifted back to two nights ago, when she had been talking with Michael.

_'Hey, I thought you were going to be late,' Michael said as he got to his feet._

_Danielle smiled. 'It's not my fault really,' she told him as she moved towards him. His arms wrapped around her as he planted a kiss on her lips._

_She leaned up into his kiss, holding him tightly around his neck. He pulled back grinning as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. The two laughed._

_'I've missed you,' she told him as she buried her face against his chest, breathing in his scent._

_'You saw me at dinner,' he told her as he rested his head on hers, running his fingers through her hair._

_'That doesn't mean I didn't miss you. It's not like we were sitting together.'_

_'What's gotten into you? I've been having to convince you just to let me hold you and now you're complaining about not seeing me enough.'_

_Danielle pulled back, looking up at him, her green eyes sad. 'I've given up on the idea of you leaving but that doesn't mean I still think it's the right thing to do. I still don't want you to get hurt.'_

_He held her cheek in his hand, gazing down at her. 'Whatever it is that's got you so scared we'll get through this together, I pr-'_

_'Don't promise me,' she begged. 'I don't want you to promise me.'_

_Michael could only smile sadly at her. 'Fine I won't but always know that I love you.'_

_Danielle froze. _Did he just say love?_ She thought to herself. 'You…love me?'_

_'Did you ever have to doubt that? I have for a while Danielle.'_

_Tears came to her eyes and she let out a sob. 'You can't…you can't love me,' she whispered as she stepped out of his arms._

_'Why not?' He questioned, the pain evident in his voice and eyes._

_'Because! I told you, you shouldn't have gotten involved with me!'_

_'That was my choice! What, what is making you so scared Danielle?'_

_'You won't understand.'_

_'Try me,' he told her. 'I love you, why can't you let me love you?'_

_'Because it will only end up in disaster that's why. I shouldn't have, I never should have talked to you, I should have just hexed you.'_

_'But you didn't and that wouldn't have stopped me. I've liked you for a while now Danielle, long before we ran into each other in the halls.'_

_'We never should have come back. I shouldn't have come back,' Danielle rambled on, tears falling down her face._

_'Danielle,' he called brokenly as he stepped towards her. 'Let me help.'_

_'You can't do anything, no one can,' she cried as she stepped back from him. _

_'Please, you don't have to suffer.'_

_'No, no, you _can't_ love _me_. It's going to turn out horribly wrong.'_

_'No! I won't let you go,' he begged as he stepped closer only to have her step back._

_'Let me go? You shouldn't have come near me! We should have stayed distant, it would hurt so much less.'_

_'What would? Danielle, you aren't making any sense.'_

_'I have to go,' she told him as she headed for the door, only to have him slam it shut._

_His hands were on either side of her, her back still to him, as he leaned towards her._

_'Tell me, please,' he whispered to him._

_Her heart ached as she heard the pain in his voice, making her tears come stronger as she leaned her forehead against the door._

_'I can't.'_

_'Yes, yes you can.'_

_Danielle shook her head. Michael set his hands on her shoulder and she didn't move away. _

_'I'm not going to let you walk away. I'm not going to let this go. I love you Danielle and I refuse to go anywhere if you aren't with me.'_

_'No, please, just go, leave me alone,' she said in between her sobs._

_He turned her around, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 'Never.'_

Tears fell down Danielle's face as she recalled the memory. She had tried but knew he was going to be hurt in the end. He loved her and she was going to die.

She didn't want to die any more. No, she wanted to see his face again, be held in his arms, even one more time would make her happy. It was different, knowing that you were going to die and actually being only a breath away from that certain demise.

It made her realize that her death would only fuel her families desire to kill Voldemort, in vengeance for taking away their family.

Her mother had always been able to read Danielle as she could her mother. It pained her to know that her death would cause her mother the most grief. Not to say that she wouldn't be horribly distraught if Harry, Jessica, or Samantha but she was the closest to her mother than all the others.

The two had spent many nights together, talking and just enjoying each other's company. Danielle could only imagine the state her mother was in. More tears fell down her face as she thought of the position she would be leaving her family in.

But she was too weak, far too weak to do anything. It was hard, beyond hard, to keep going, with as much pain as she was in.

It really came as no surprise when the door swung open again. She turned her head, away from the burning light.

"Danielle!" A voice cried, one that she knew far too well.

She turned her head, pain shooting down her neck, as she looked at Michael, leaning over her broken and beaten form. "M-Michael?"

"It's me, oh Danielle," he said.

"Come on, you have to get her out of here," Ron hissed. "I can't wait much longer."

"They'll be here to back us up soon," Michael hissed.

"Yes but if they find us first then we are screwed."

"Alright, let me get her healed some or I won't be able to move her. Love, where is it the worst?"

"My ribs and lungs," she said breathless. She was still a little shocked that he was here, for her.

He waved his wand, casting a few spells over her. Danielle breathed a sigh of relief when the pain faded in her chest.

"Your mother is waiting for you," he whispered as he lifted her up into his arms. Danielle whimpered when he applied pressure to her sore body. "Sorry, sorry, you'll be fine soon I promise."

"This way," Ron commented as they hurried down the halls as fast as they could.

Danielle held herself tightly to him, her body weak from no food or water and the beatings. "I didn't think anyone would come."

"I promised I wasn't letting you go," he reminded her. "It was Ginny's idea. She told us what you said and I refuse to let that happen. Just because it was set for a while doesn't mean anything."

"He's right, no one is going to let you die," Ron told her. "Just like Ginny, she knew Harry was coming. You should have known Michael or even Ginny would come back for you."

"And I love you, so I wouldn't stop till I had you in my arms again."

A loud explosion rocketed the building, making all three of them jump.

"Looks like the cavalry is here," Ron remarked with a grin. "Go straight till you reach a hall with three doors. The one on the right will lead you into another hall with one door at the end. That one will lead you straight into the woods where Lily is waiting." He hurried off in the opposite direction.

"Well, looks like this war might finally come to a close. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," Michael told her.

"It's fine, I hadn't given up at least."

"I thought you would have and then I'd be too late."

Danielle smiled slightly as she looked up at him. "I couldn't, I have a reason to live."

"Oh?" Michael asked, pleasantly surprised by her answer.

"Yep," she said happily despite the pain she was feeling. "You."

"Me? And what do you mean by that?"

"It means I love you."

Michael gasped but had no time to reply as they were currently outside and her mother was yelling her name.

"Danielle!" Lily cried as she rushed to her daughter and Michael.

"Hi Mum," she said weakly as her exhaustion caught up with her.

"Don't hi Mum me! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Mum," Danielle groaned.

"Right, go take her to the healers please. I have to go make sure your father and uncles don't get themselves killed." Lily kissed Danielle's forehead and disappeared into the battle that raged behind them.

"You do realize you aren't going to get away with a comment like that," Michael told her.

Danielle looked up at him, grinning. "I didn't think I would."

He smiled down at her, his eyes brighter than she'd ever seen them.

"Good heavens child, you're in horrible condition," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I've got her," Alice remarked. "You go take care of those that come out of the fight. Set her down over there."

Michael did just that as he set her down. "I have to go."

"No!" Danielle cried. "Please don't go."

"I have to Danielle, but I'll be back," he whispered as he kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said sadly as she watched him go.

* * *

**A/N: I actually like Danielle too much to kill the poor girl but she had to suffer, unfortunately it was a major part of the story. I don't have the next chapter done and I won't be writing it either, least not right now. I'm in a lot of trouble w/my 'family' right now and you're all lucky that I am posting this but at least someone should be happy right? Well thats what I think and I hope you all liked the chapter. I think there will be three more chapters but don't hold me to that. I am doing the best I can right now cuz I REALLY don't feel up to doing anything, at all actually. **

**Well enjoy and I have nothing else to say**

**Seritha**


	18. You're Dead

**Chapter Sixteen: You're Dead**

Ron sprinted towards where the battle was taking place. Ginny and Harry were already locked in a battle with Lord Voldemort. He could see Luna, Pansy, Daphne, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Michelle, and McGonagall already locked in battles with Death Eaters.

He saw various Aurors helping out with the final battle.  
"Back to help?" Crabbe questioned as he showed up.  
"Hell no! I'd never help you bastards," Ron snapped as he stunned his fellow Death Eaters.  
"Traitor!" Lucius Malfoy cried.  
Ginny dodged to the side, barely missing a killing curse aimed at her.  
"So I see you've improved," Voldemort taunted.  
"Now you are going to die," Ginny told him with a grin.  
"No one touches Ginny without consequences," Harry growled as he hit Voldemort with a stunner.  
"You'll both be dead by the end of the night."  
"Then you're coming with us!" The two screamed together.  
"Ready!" Pansy screamed as she fell behind Lily and James who were covering her.  
"Ready!" Luna cried when she moved behind Sirius and Remus.  
"Done!" Hannah Abbott called as she took her place behind Michelle and McGonagall.  
"Almost ready," Harry said as Daphne and Ron were covering him.  
"Come on Harry!" Pansy screamed.  
"Got it!" Harry cried out.  
"It's time to die!" Ginny yelled as she aimed her wand at Voldemort.  
"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort hissed as he fired his spell at Ginny.  
It collided with her wand and straight into her. She glowed a bright green and that's when the four spells hit Ginny. A white beam from Luna, a red from Harry, a dark green from Pansy, and a yellow from Hannah.

Ginny opened her eyes and fired the spell straight at Voldemort.  
He screamed when the spell hit him and a bright flash of light temporarily blinded them.  
When it faded, everyone looked around because Ginny and Voldemort were lying on the ground.  
"Ginny!" Harry screamed as he sprinted towards his fallen girlfriend. He pulled her into his arms. "Ginny, open your eyes," he begged.

"Is he dead?" Ron asked as he looked at Voldemort.  
"Come on Gin, open your eyes," Harry repeated as he kissed her forehead. "Please," he said before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Aurors slowly surrounded Voldemort, wands trained on his limp figure.  
"Why isn't she getting up?" Luna questioned as she knelt beside the two, tears in her eyes.  
"She should have woken up by now," Pansy whispered.  
"Come on Ginny, get up," Daphne begged as she dropped beside them as well.  
"It must have backfired," Hannah said slowly as she knelt down as well.  
"No, she has to be alive, she has too," Harry whimpered. "I can_ feel_ her. Please love, wake up.  
"Ginny, Ginny wake up," Lily said as she knelt beside her son, resting a hand on the girl's cheek. "It's time to get up, you aren't done yet."

"One of them has to get up," Luna remarked. "Come on Ginny, we are here for you."  
"We aren't leaving without you," Pansy added.  
"You're going to be an aunt and a godmother, don't leave now," Ron begged.  
"Hear that? You'll have a little niece or nephew running around. Hermione wouldn't forgive you," Daphne pointed out.  
"Please Gin, love, you aren't done yet," Harry begged, his voice cracking.

* * *

Ginny could hear the voices. Although it felt like they were a million miles away. They all called to her, begging her back but how could she get back? How? 

'I'll get back,' she heard Voldemort say from beside her.  
The two were currently floating in a black area, only being able to see each other.  
'No you won't. They are calling_ me_ back not you,' she snapped irritably.  
'Only one of us will make it back.'  
'And what makes you think it's going to be you?'  
'Because I'm actually trying,' he hissed annoyed.  
Ginny glared at him and closed her eyes. She could feel Harry and he wanted, no_ needed_ her to come back to him. The two of them could remember the feeling of being separated and being so close to finishing was going to hurt him a thousand times more.

She couldn't leave him, now that she had him, she wasn't going to let go, ever. Ginny willed herself to open her eyes. To look into those green eyes that had haunted her all these years.

'No!' Voldemort cried and Ginny could feel her eyes opening.  
They felt like lead but she willed them, working hard to open her eyes.  
"Ginny," Harry said breathlessly.  
That was all she needed and Ginny forced her eyes open. Brown eyes met green.  
"Ginny!" Everyone cried but she didn't hear them.  
"Harry," she said weakly.  
"Ginny," he repeated a smile on his face.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Ginny asked as she looked at Danielle, who was still resting in the Hospital Wing.  
"A little but not by much," Danielle told her with a half grin.  
"So, where is your lover?"  
Danielle glared at the older girl. "Michael just left to go to eat."  
"As always. I am off to go find my boyfriend. I'll see you later."  
"Bye Ginny," Danielle said with a wave.  
Danielle smiled as she leaned back down, closing her eyes in content.  
"Hello darling," Michael said as he appeared beside her.  
Danielle opened her eyes and her grin brightened as she looked up at her boyfriend. "Hey."  
"I saw Ginny leaving."  
"She just dropped in to check on me."  
He smiled as he sat down on the bed beside her, taking one of her hands in his. "How are you feeling?"  
"Slightly numb but a lot of the pain is finally gone."  
"Good I'm glad."  
She grinned and squeezed his hand tightly. He grinned and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the side of her mouth. She turned her head more towards him so she could get a proper kiss. 

Still grinning Michael leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips.  
"Quite teasing me," she grumbled against his lips, her green eyes half open.  
"I don't want to hurt you," he replied.  
"I feel better now."  
He chuckled and kissed her more firmly on the lips. With a contented sigh she leaned more into his kiss, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips against hers. She never realized how much she missed this until she hadn't been able to kiss him for a while. One of his hands rested against her cheek as he slanted his mouth more to kiss her.

Danielle kissed him back with as much love as he was kissing her with. She could hear her heart slamming into her chest and the blood pounding in her veins. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him closer. He was pressed against her but she didn't feel any pain just a tingling sensation from where their bodies touched.

"Alright, break it up you two," Alice told them with a laugh.  
Michael moved away from Danielle, who groaned loudly. "Fine," Danielle grumbled. He smiled down at his girlfriend.  
"I'll see you later," he told her as he kissed her forehead.  
"Bye."

* * *

Ginny Weasley entered her common room, looking around for her boyfriend. Said boyfriend was currently sprawled out across the couch, eyes shut as if he was sleeping. A smile graced her lips as she stopped to admire her boyfriend. His shirt was half way buttoned up, giving her a good view of his chest, not that she hadn't seen it before. His jeans fit him quite well, making her lick her lips. 

With the threat of Voldemort no longer holding over their heads, they were free to enjoy some much needed time together. School was finally winding down which meant that they would have the summer to get a vacation.

Her eyes traveled over her boyfriends fit body. She quietly made her way towards where he lay sprawled out on the couch. Just as she got close his eyes opened. He grinned up at her.

Smiling she leaned down to place a lingering kiss on his lips. He leaned up to deepen it but she pulled back, still grinning.

"That was cruel," he told he as he playfully glared up at her.  
"But you still love me," she said with a smirk. She let out a yelp as he pulled her down to him. She landed on him, her face only inches from his.

With a laugh she sat up so that she was straddling his stomach.  
"That I do," he told her as he rested his hands on her hip. "Where have you been?"  
"Checking on everyone. The whole castle just seems…happier now. It's really a nice change from its usually gloomy side. Besides, I had to check up on Danielle."

"She's fine."  
"I know. I passed Michael on my way out. I'm sure he'll be making her feel_ so_ much better."  
Harry groaned. "Don't say things like that about my sister please."  
Ginny laughed. "I'm sure she feels the same way about you," Ginny commented as she leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. "Why aren't you outside?"

"Because I'd rather be in here snogging my girlfriend senseless."  
"Well then, I think we'll have to work on that one now won't we?"  
"Definitely," Harry remarked as he leaned up to give her a flaming kiss. Ginny moaned into his kiss as she pushed him back down into the couch, kissing him back just as heatedly.

His arms wrapped around her, pressing her body against his.

* * *

"Did you ever think it was going to end?" James asked Lily as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"I knew it would eventually, just didn't know when. It just seems like it took forever. I mean we grew up through both wars," Lily told him.

"And we came out with four wonderful children, two of which are firmly attached to another."  
"I can still remember when we first got together."  
"I thought you'd never date me," he said as he placed a kiss on her neck. She sighed happily.  
"You were arrogant," she told him.  
"But I was gorgeous."  
"That's why you were arrogant."  
"What? I'm not anymore?"  
"Darling, if you weren't I'd have left you ages ago," she teased.  
James growled as he continued placing kisses on her neck. "It's all over now. Now we can watch our children grow up and have children of their own."

"It will be nice."  
"Very."

* * *

**Ten years later…**

"Time to get up," a soft voice whispered in Ginny's ear. She groaned and buried her face in the warm figure beside her.

"I don't wanna," she grumbled.  
Harry chuckled softly as he gazed down at his wife. She was never a morning person. "But we have to," he told her gently.

She sighed and moved her body up further, so she could kiss his neck. Harry smiled wide. "We can stay in bed all day and enjoy each others company," Ginny practically purred in his ear.

"I don't think the kids would agree with that," he told her but he made no move to move, if anything he held her tighter.

"They can stay with your parents today. I want you all to myself," she whispered as she rolled on top of him.  
She gazed down at him, her hair falling down around them, creating a curtain around them. His hands slid up her back, making sure they stayed in constant contact. Ever since the bond had been finalized it seemed as if the two could finally relax, even if they preferred having as much contact as possible.

"Ew!" Two voices cried from the doorway.  
Ginny and Harry turned to see their children standing in the doorway.  
"Good thing the blankets covering us," Ginny mumbled to her husband, who was laughing.  
"Kids, what have we told you about coming into our room?" Harry questioned them as Ginny rolled off of him and back to her previous spot.

"To knock," they chimed together.  
"Did you?" Ginny asked as she looked at her two daughters and son.  
"No."  
"But we wanted to know what we are going to do today," Jamie defended as she looked at her mother.  
"We'll be eating breakfast as soon as we make it, then going to visit grandma and grandpa Potter," Ginny told her eldest daughter. "Now go make sure Alex is awake."

"Yes mum," Jamie said as she ushered her siblings out the door.  
"How come Jamie will listen to you and not me?" Harry demanded as he wrapped his wife in his arms.  
"Because she's just like me when I was younger."  
"Fine but that's still not fair," he complained as he kissed his wife's neck. Ginny laughed.  
"Do you_ want_ another kid running around?" Ginny questioned as she tried to fend off her husband's advances.  
"Yes," he told her when he finally pinned her to the bed. "As long as I have you, I'll never let go."  
"You'll never have to let go," she told him as she struggled to get out from under him. "But that doesn't mean I want more kids, we already have four."

"Six is a good number," he told her as he kissed her lips.  
"Nope, four is good."

* * *

Ginny came stumbling out of the floo system and into her in-law's house.  
"Ginny, there you are," Lily said with a bright smile as she kissed her daughter-in-law on the cheek.  
"Hello Lily, it's so good to see you," Ginny said with a smile.  
"It's been far too long. You all should come visit more often."  
"I know, we've been so busy."  
"Ginny!" Danielle said happily as she entered the room.  
"Danielle," Ginny cried as she hugged her.  
"Where are the kids?"  
"They'll be coming any minute now."  
As if on cue, Jamie came stumbling through the floo holding her baby brother Alex tightly. The three year old held his arms out to his mother, who picked him up, before hugging her daughter's shoulders. 

Next came the twins, Carol and Daniel. They were soon followed by Harry, who swept his mother and sister in a huge hug, lifting them off their feet.

Ginny smiled at them. "Where's your husband?" Ginny asked Danielle when she was finally placed back on her feet.  
"He's with Dad, those two are inseparable."  
"They aren't that bad," Lily said to her eldest daughter. "Come on, everyone is waiting."  
With that the group made their way towards the kitchen. Ginny smiled, this was exactly what she had dreamed of for so many years. Having a family of her own and her loving husband. Life couldn't get any better than that.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all. This just got back from the Betas this morning as well as I finished writing it yesterday. I am not sure its quite up to standards but I did my best. This is the FINAL as in the LAST chapter of this story, so its all done. Sadly enough. Sorry it took me so long I've like had no drive to write ne thing involving fanfictions. Now I know WHY I have this problem is cuz my birthday is Sunday...well I will be at my best friends and Saturday will be spent with my family scuffs foot Actually for all who want to know about Lily and Karen's story from Twist, I will be putting up an update for everyone in my profile, so go check it out.**

**But as a side project cuz I want to have some fun and I've been toying with this idea for a while I will be working on a Romeo and Juliet Harry Potter story. grins wickedly No hints what so ever. But thankfully I am working on it slowly as always but my friend is hosting a dance so I am helping her out. I think I'll see what I can do about some of these half done stories and I could so use some inspiration right about now.**

**Well onto my customary thanks _the jade falcon, Taeniaea, Kopakunuvafan20, kp, Beth5572, jlyric, kungzoune, Karma 11 (_As always you are my favorite reviewer, I absoluetly love reading your reviews that and its great to remember how many times I've thanked you at the end of most of my fics) _Coment Moon, Snowyowl0917, Sarahamanda, story-angel, Belladonna16, harryandjamesluvr, Moony's Metamorphmagus, Grey Jacket, Cherie, Quidditchstar2291, Vellouette, Emily, Imogen Heap, Lilyrose (_I've quite missed your reviews, one of my favorite reviewers)_, adfghjkl;. Secret World, WETBOY, Hp's Twin, GG, benperez31, Maruderettes4656, oceanblue, Eris, Queen of Shadows, Christine, jen, impteen16, leilansiangel2, Jarno, JWHOPfan, Lycanarus, lainey, .rain.dancer.13, Emerald and Topaz Eyes, Soochercara, ginnyluvr, GiGiFanFic, Vukk, Ming Shun, darkcelestial20, 3-left-turns, who knows, Caet Rae, hp trump, powerhungry, emptyli'lfirefly, overprotected, Obsidian-Dragon-Phoenix, Isapisa92, Lion of Perth_, As always thank you for reviewing and I appreciate all the support I've gotten through out all of this. So keep watching cuz I am sure I'll have a new story up soon enough.**

**Much love to all**

**Seritha**


End file.
